


Hazbin Kiddo

by NephtheFeral



Series: Hazbin Kiddo [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel is a dad in this, Autistic Alastor, Autistic Character, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, F/F, M/M, Mentions of sex work, Nonbinary Character, Other, Transphobia, a good dad, he tries his best, mentions of drug use, more so trauma recovery, religious trauma, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephtheFeral/pseuds/NephtheFeral
Summary: A ritual gone wrong ends up with a human child in Hell! The Hazbin Hotel specifically. Will this present  a better life for the poor kid, or will it end in disaster?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, OC/OC
Series: Hazbin Kiddo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623214
Comments: 90
Kudos: 333





	1. A New Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first work posted here like... ever. I've been working on this in google docs so you can go ahead and take this mess. This whole thing is just of my HH OC and their story soooo... ghjgjhsd yeah

A swirl. A haze. Colors of red and feelings of falling. A poof.

And then here. What seemed like some large and fancy building, behind some storage. The atmosphere smelling of old and nice wood, the air warm and comfortable. Frantically looking around at my new surroundings, wondering where I was. It worked.. well kinda. It worked in some way, I didn’t think it would actually work. Cause wherever I was wasn’t that old house. 

Trying to get a good look of where they exactly were. Looked like some old timey hotel. One of this fancy ones people paid a lot to stay at either cause it was haunted or for historical reasons. But the anxiety slowly settled in. I had no idea where I was. And I had nothing but whatever was in my pockets. Never got to grab what I had packed. Standing up to look around even more, but more frantic about it. Tensing and going rigid as I heard voices from the other side of the boxes.  _ People _ . Arguing almost. Some loud. Some rude. Some just trying to settle things. I knew I should probably go out and ask for help but the arguing just didn’t help.

I didn’t even know if I could speak right now. My mouth just wouldn’t open to say anything, not even a whisper! What a horrible time to go nonverbal!

Backing up a bit towards the corner of the towering boxes. Wanting to feel hidden. Safe and alone from whoever these people may be, making sure to be quiet in my footsteps; I was good at that. Letting myself take a small and shaky breath as I neared the corner more. 

But the sound of foot steps nearing got my heart beating fast. Holding my breath as to not be heard, hoping they would pass.

Though my wishes and hopes were not answered, as the sight of a tall man in red made himself clear. A large grin painting his face with razor sharp teeth, tilting his head slightly, almost curiosily. And most importantly…  _ not human _ . Guess the demon part of the spell was fulfilled. Or what I assumed was a demon.

Struck with fear, not being able to move. Until he reached out his arm to grab mine, not able to react as he yanked me out from behind the boxes. Feeling my anxiety and panic rise even more as I was revealed to the group of demons. 

“Haha! Look what I found hiding behind the boxes! Little darlin’ hiding from us! Though it seems they weren’t there before, how curious!” The man declared, his voice sounding like some sorta radio. But that wasn’t the most important thing on my mind right now.

Seeing the demons who were originally fighting stop and look wide eyed at me. Making me feel even more anxious with the attention on me. I wanted to fucking cry. Gaining some confused and shocked expressions from them. The man’s hand still gripping my arm. I felt to scared to pull away.

“..what the HELL?! Is that a child?! What the actual  _ fuck _ did you do to-“ the yelling woman paused, glancing back over to me. Taking a step closer and narrowing her eyes. Gasping upon some sorta realization. “A human… a human cHILD?! WHAT. THE. FUCK?!” She directed her anger towards the man once more. “What did you do?” Her voice lowered to a growl, somehow having grabbed a spear that was nearby I guess. From somewhere. I didn’t know. It was getting hard to pay attention. My anxiety was rising and so was my panic.  _ There was to much going on _ .

“Vaggie I don’t think you should-“ a softer voice I heard. One of the other lady trying to to put her hand on the angry one’s arm. Only for it to be swatted away. 

The yelling and anger all just swirled into background noise. All drowning in favor of dizziness and numbness. The unforgiving heat and pain of a panic attack. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t breathe! Is this how I die? Am I gonna die? Oh god, I don’t wanna die! I don’t wanna I don’t wann-

“Hey ya doin’ okay, kiddo? Ya ain’t lookin’ so hot.” A soft voice said.

Snapping out of the haze to see another man bending down to my eye level. Inhuman, very spider like. His expression soft and concerned, one of his pair of arms resting on his legs since he was in some awkward squatting position. And despite his somewhat scary appearance, he was the most comforting thing at the moment.

Glancing around a bit, eyes teary. Seeing that the other man wasn’t holding my arm anymore. He was off a bit away being yelled at by the lady. Then back to the spider man. Feeling my eyes sting with that familiar feeling as I started to cry even more.

He seemed panicked for a second, reaching out his arms to place on my shoulders.

“Hey hey, it’s okay! No need to cry, I’m here it’s okay.” He tried to reassure, hearing his Boston accent come out even in his soft tone. His hands felt warm on my shoulders, his fingers long and claw like. 

But that still didn’t help. The tears just kept coming back. And I don’t think that helped with his panic. “What’s wrong? Can ya tell me? Everythin’s gonna be okay uh-“ he paused for a second, glancing back over to the arguing group, then back to me. “How bout we try to move a bit away, yeah? Where it’ll be quieter, away from those bozos, yeah?” He gave a soft and reassuring smile, seeming to try his best. I nodded, still sniffling and letting out a few small sobs. He brought his hands up to wipe my tears, behind careful with this sharp claws of his.

Then getting up, standing at his full height. Wow, he sure was tall. I was like half his size. Though he leaned a bit in his stance, looking down at me, placing one of his lower hands on the small of my back. About to lead me away to somewhere quiet before the yelling was directed at him.

“And where do you think  _ you’re  _ going?” The woman with the assumed name of Vaggie directed towards him. Causing him to turn to the woman, his arm moving to be around my shoulder. Well, his other warm. He had like 4 arms, that’s a lot of arms. 

“What? I’m just takin’ the kid away for ya! Not my fault that you fucks won’t shut up!” He rolled his eyes, letting out a scoff. One hand on his hip, making hand gestures as he spoke. “Can’t ya seen em? Poor thing’s shakin and you really expect me to keep em around your loud ass? Not on my watch, sweetheart.” 

As upset and anxious as I still was, the spider man was kinda comforting. Maybe it was cause he was the only one here so far that actually tried to comfort and help me. And also who wasn’t yelling. I noticed he smelled faintly of perfume, smelled like some fancy one. I looked up at him, and then back to this Vaggie lady. 

“What?! What do you mean what?! There’s a _living, human_ **_child_** in the hotel! How can you be so calm?!” Her volume just increased my anxiety, flinching a bit and leaning more into the spider’s touch. He seemed to pull me a bit closer as I did. 

“Cause the kid needs it! Ain’t nobody round here doin’ anything bout it!” He raised his voice a bit, giving me an apologetic glance for a quick second before looking back to Vaggie.   
That of who seemed quite stressed and just trying to process the whole thing. Shouldn’t I be the most freaked out one here? Why was  _ she _ stressed out about this? Seeing her give what seemed like a sorry look towards me, though quickly changing back to her annoyed expression towards the spider. 

“Well, ugh, look-- We can’t just sit around here doing nothing while a human child is here, we need to figure out how they got here and what to do about it. Do you realize how dangerous this could be? For us  _ and  _ the child.” She said in a quieter voice, though it was still stern and sharp. Her eyes narrowed and glaring at him. She really didn’t seem happy about this whole thing, I wondered what her problem was.   
“And just leave em sittin’ round here all by themselves and anxious? Yeah, no, that ain’t happenin’ babe. Ya really think that’s gonna turn out well?” Gaining another anger fueled reaction in response- well, what seemed to almost be one until the blonde lady gently touched her arm.   
“Hey.. maybe Angel’s right, they don’t look that good.” she gave me a quick glance, then back to Vaggie. “We’ll figure it all out! I promise, but in the meantime let’s just let everyone calm down..okay?” Her hand was on her shoulder and her voice soft. A look of hope and concern in her eyes. And then she sighed, seeming to give in to the other.   
“Alright.. But  _ you _ \--” She turned to the spider once again, who presumed the name of Angel apparently. “ I don’t trust you, don’t do anything weird or whatever to the kid,  _ or else _ .” She threatened, pointing at him accusingly. To which he rolled his eyes and made a disgusted sound in response.   
“Oh god, whaddya think I’m gonna do?! I’ma a prostitute not some creepy ol geezer. I swear if ya hadn’t-”   
“Aaalright howabout we get you a room!” The blonde lady interrupted, clapping her hands and stepping up in between us and the other lady. “Uuuh, Angel, how about you take them up to your room while I get our new guest’s room ready!” She chirped, directing a smile at me. Her expression soft and welcoming. At least she seemed to be nice and comforting about this whole ordeal.    
“Eh, yeah sure. Howabout it, kiddo? Sound good?” He looked back down at me with a slight comforting smile.    
But I hesitated, all the attention on me making me even more nervous. Hands close to my chest as if I was trying to huddle up. Glancing from him, to the other ladies, and back. I gave a small nod, to which he seemed to like.   
“Alright kiddo, just follow me.” He told me, hand still on the small of my back as he started to lead me towards a staircase.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Alright, there we go! Ya comfy?” He patted the bed, brushing off and throwing some of the clothes that dirtied the bed. Having been sat down on his bed with the help of him lifting me up onto it. Wasn’t my fault the bed was so big and I hadn’t grown much yet.    
I stared at him for a few seconds, seeing how he still had to kneel down to meet my eye level. The expression on his face trying to not look worried in anyway. I nodded in response, watching as relief washed over his face. Then glancing around the room a bit. Despite the ultra messiness of what I supposed was his room, it was oddly… comforting in a way. Maybe it was because it was quiter here. Or maybe it was because it was a more closed in space. Either way I wasn’t crying anymore. My eyes just felt puffy and I felt gross from crying. Tired.   
“Well uh, you can call me Angel. Mind tellin’ me your name, kiddo? It’d make it much easier to address ya.” He gave a small laugh, almost as if he was trying to lighten the mood. But I didn’t answer. I couldn’t speak. To hard right now. Only glancing down at my lap for a few seconds before back to him. Feeling kind of awkward and guilty for not being able to talk properly at the moment. “Not much in the mood for talkin’, eh?” Oh no, was that bad? “Not, not that that’s a bad thing! Don’t stress yaself just talk when ya ready, okay kiddo?” He tried to reassure me once again.    
Though I still felt guilty. I wanted to be able to communicate with him since that usually helped situations. Well maybe..   
I raised my hands, still a bit shaky. Though managing to sign to him my name. But all I got was a confused look in response, not seeming to understand. Well… it was worth a try I guess.    
“Uuuh, whatcha doin’ kiddo? Tryin’ to throw some weird gang signs at me?” He let out another small laugh, trying to joke once again. Though his laugh fading as he saw my disappointed expression. “Hey hey, don’t worry kiddo. You’ll be able to speak soon, just do it when ya ready.” he told me. “How about in the meantime we go and help ya wash up? Splash some cold water on ya so you eyes aren’t all red and puffy no more.”   
I nodded, sliding off the bed and placing my feet on the ground of the plush carpet. Leading him to get up to. His hand once again on the small of my back to lead me to the bathroom that was attached to his room. 


	2. Settling In

Waking up in a bed that wasn’t mine was jarring at first. Honestly I thought everything that happened was some weird fever dream, though I’m honestly glad it wasn’t. Looking around the room, the same messy room as yesterday’s. Angel’s room. The only spot cleared being the spot I was sleeping on the bed and a pathway to the door and bathroom. Still feeling groggy and waking up. I must’ve slept in quite a bit.  
Thinking back to yesterday, I’ve been in his room since then. Even though my room as already set up, I hadn’t really wanted to leave. It felt more comfortable in here. More safe. And it’s not like I did much yesterday. All I did was bathe and eat dinner when he brought it up for me. Then went to sleep. I mean there was the occasional talking to me but that was really it. I didn’t really want to do anything yesterday.  
The blankets and pillows felt comfy. The bed was real soft. I slept good I think. Letting out a yawn but not attempting to really get out of bed other than sitting up.  
Hearing some shuffling coming from the bathroom to see Angel appear from it. What seemed like fluffing up and adjusting his hair a bit. He smelled of the same perfume, a bit stronger this time. Also the fresh smell of makeup.  
But he seemed to perk up when he saw me awake, his attention going from his appearance to me. Smiling and rushing over.  
“Hey hey, you’re awake! Did ya sleep well?” He asked. I looked at him with tired eyes, letting out another small yawn. I gave him a shrug.  
“Well uh.. ya feelin’ better now kiddo? Up for talkin’?” I shook my head. He kinda seemed disappointed, but he smiled nonetheless. His hand on my back, rubbing gently. “That’s okay kiddo, just talk when ya ready.” He told me. He paused for a second, sitting down next to me. Rubbing my back a little. I didn’t mine. It felt nice, relaxing and comforting. Which was weird.  
I wasn’t usually fond of people touching me. And he was a total stranger. Maybe it was cause how he first met me. I don’t really know other than I feel comfortable around him.  
Maybe it was his perfume. His perfume was a comforting scent, even if strong. I liked it, made me want to try some on.  
“Soo uuh.. ya feelin’ comfy enough to stay in your own room yet? Charlie’s got it real nice and comfy for ya! And it’s close to mine if that helps ya feel betta!” He tried to make it sound fun I guess.  
I thought for a second, looking down at my lap to try and think. Then back up again to him. I shook my head, a slight guilty expression on my face. He let out a slight sigh.  
“No no, it’s okay. Just uh… know that you can’t stay in my room foreva’ kiddo. As much as I like havin’ ya here, it isn’t exactly the best place to stay.” I nodded in acknowledgement. Another few moments of awkward silence.  
“Uuh, so, do ya want some breakfast? I’m sure Vags can whip ya up somethin’”  
I nodded.  
“Great! Ya wanna come?” I shook my head no. “Okay okay, that’s fine. I’ll be back real quick just wait here, kay?” He said, getting up. Almost leaning down as if he was about to kiss my head, but then he hesitated and stopped. Turning to walk off and leaving the room.  
_______________________________________

The third day I’ve been here. Once again just sorta sitting in this bed room. Doing nothing other than attempting to talk to angel and just sort of resting. At the moment just sort of sitting here and zoning out. Thinking about stuff and looking around his room once again. Trying to see the small differences, if any.  
I was bored.  
But then something caught my eye, perking up and trying to sit up more to see what it was. Something on his drawer. Deciding to get up and check out what it was.  
Paper and a pen! Not much paper but some! I could draw! Smiling a letting out a small gasp, grabbing them both and then trying to find a hard cover to put under it.  
Going back onto the bed and settling down to doodle for a bit, happy and smiling. 

A bit later, Angel opened the door, coming back into the room.  
“Hey pumpki- I mean kiddo, how ya doin?” I peeked up at hearing his voice, looking up from my drawing. Giving him a smile. To which he smiled back, looking down at my paper and pen.  
“Oh so ya found some paper, eh? Havin’ fun?” He chuckled. Walking over to to the bed and sitting beside me. Eyeing my doodles I’ve done so far on the paper, lifting it up a bit so he could see properly.  
“Aw, your drawin’s are pretty good kiddo. Real cute.” He said.  
I then had a thought, readjusting the paper back down on the hard cover and picking up the pen to write in one of the blank spaces.  
‘I’m okay!’ I wrote out.  
His face seemed to light up.  
“Oh, smart idea kiddo! Good job!” He praised, bringing his hand up to ruffle my hair. “So uh, maybe now you can tell me your name.”  
I nodded, scribbling down the answer.  
‘I’m Chancey’  
“Chan-cey?” I shook my head, he pronounced it wrong. “Chancey?” Right this time! I nodded, smiling a bit that he got it right. It wasn’t exactly a common name, so I didn’t hold it against him for getting it wrong.  
He chuckled again. “Nice name, nice to finally know it. Anything else ya wanna tell me before I go askin’?” I nodded, then going back to scribble some more stuff  
‘I’m 12. I also use they/them pronouns. It’s important.’ I held it up a bit so it would be easier to read.  
He seemed a bit taken aback at first. “Wow uh… you’re pretty young, kid.” Almost in a concerned tone of voice. But then his attention focused on the other thing, squinting his eyes and trying to read it.  
“And uuh, don’t really get what this means. But if ya want-“  
I took the paper frantically from him, trying to write some stuff down. I felt bad for just snatching it from him but I really wanted to write stuff down.  
‘I’m not a girl. Just don’t use she/her pronouns to refer to me. Cause I’m not one’ I frantically scribbled down, then showing it to him.  
Maybe I seemed a bit to frantic or worried, cause he gave me a concerned look. Worried and sympathetic look. Then trying to read what I wrote.  
“Well uh, look.” He started, placing his hand in my shoulders as if to reassure me. “I don’t really get it, but I’ll do my best kiddo. I’ll use these ‘they, them pronouns’ or whateva if it makes ya feel betta, okay?” He gave me a reassuring smile, brushing some of the hair out of my face. “So don’t stress ya self, alright? Don’t want ya cryin’ again, that’s no fun.”  
I felt a sense of relief come over me. Even if he didn’t seem to understand it like at all, he seemed pretty willing to try and get things right. Made me feel happy and better. Giving him a small smile due to his promise.  
“So! Now uh.. other questions.” He said, looking at me as if making sure I was okay with it. I got my pen and paper ready to answer any questions he may have. Honestly kinda eager to talk to him, even if it was just answering questions. I wasn’t able to talk to him through signing it speaking, so it was refreshing. He had been so nice to me so far. To the point where he let me stay in his room even. And it’s not like I really knew him or he knew me. We had just met a few days ago. Honestly a bit weird that he was taking care of me like this but… it felt nice. Nice to be taken care of and for someone to put this much effort into caring.  
“So why are ya here? Do ya know how ya got here?” He asked, trying not to be to overwhelming with his questions.  
‘That’s to long to write. Long story’ I scribbled down.  
“Okay okay, can ya sum it up then maybe? No pressure kid.”  
‘Bad parents. Really bad  
His eyes grew wide a little, his expression turning remorseful. As if he understood what I meant by those words. Or maybe it was my expression. It was hard to take about this kinda stuff, so I wouldn’t be surprised if I had some weird face.  
“Im-I’m so sorry kiddo. I uh-“ he paused for a second, almost as if he didn’t know what to say. Reaching out his hand to place on my shoulder, though hesitating a bit at first. Nonetheless, it was comforting.  
“I promise that won’t happen here, you’re safe here, okay?” He told me, reassuringly. I smiled a bit and nodded in response. It felt comforting to here those words. Safe… despite the fact that this place was probably dangerous in reality. 

The questions continued on. Tending to be small and fun little questions. Stuff like hobbies or favorite foods. Trying to get to know me. I even got to ask him some questions too! I didn’t get to ask much but still some stuff. Like that this place was a hotel he was staying at. The name of his friends, stuff he liked to do. It was cool.  
And they continued until my paper was filled up, wanting to spare some for drawing a bit later.  
Though the timing kind of worked. I was hungry anyways, and dinner was ready and made. But I ate it in his room again.  
And then Angel had to go back downstairs to deal with some stuff he said. So after I had finished the food and placed the empty plate and stuff on the drawer, I went back to drawing.  
Then the nightly routine.  
Bathe.  
Pajamas.  
And bed time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, so my apologies


	3. Open Up!

The 4th day here. More so the middle of the afternoon. On the bed, drawing once again. Angel had gotten me more paper! So I was able to draw! And also some colored pens! So that meant I was able to draw with more variety. Humming to myself a bit and kicking my legs in the air. On my stomach so I could see the paper closer.  
I felt happy, content. Even if my days so far had been spent in this room just drawing and sitting around, it was way better than before. I didn’t feel scared or anything. No on edge feelings. No anxiety of my parents coming home. Things felt okay. Things felt better.  
Perking up when I heard the door open, sitting right up, feeling excited almost.  
“Oh hey, pumpkin! How ya feelin’?” He asked, a wide smile on his face and closing the door behind him.  
“Hi…” Wow my voice was quieter than I thought, much rougher. But I guessed that what happens when you don’t speak for a few days straight. I needed some water or something right now.  
His eyes widened, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth in a gasp. Almost frozen in shock for a second before he lunged at me. Tackling me into a tight hug, holding me close, hugging me with all four of his arms. His face nuzzling my cheek and seeming to...cry?  
“Oh my god you finally spoke! You’re speaking! You’re really speaking! Oh wow I get to hear your voice, I’m so glad you’re finally okay!” He cried, all dramatic about it.  
I was confused, having been startled by the sudden hug and just… the whole thing in general. It didn’t hurt but… it was weird. I was just speaking and he seemed so… happy about it. I guess this was a good thing? At least he seemed to be concerned or whatever.  
He pulled away, just a bit, enough to see my face properly and look at me. A large grin on his face and tears in his eyes. One pair of hands on my shoulders and the others on my arms.  
“How are you doing? Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything? Oh I’m so happy you’re finally able to speak, I was worried sick!”  
He rambled, then seemed to remember something. “Oh oh! Say your name, Chancey. Can ya do that for me? It’s easy right, it could help ya start off. Can’t imagine it’s easy speakin’ after ya’ve hardly opened your mouth these past few days.”  
I looked at him, overwhelmed. Cause I was overwhelmed. So many questions… to many. To many at once! I didn’t know what to say, feeling confused and pressured.  
Though his expression softened, seeing I was overwhelmed. A slight look of embarrassment coming over his face, or at least I think it was.  
“Uh.. I’m sorry bout that, did I overwhelm ya? Didn’t mean to.. didn’t mean ta startle ya sweet heart.” He said, rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands as he laughed nervously. “So uh… can ya say your name for me?” He gave a nervous smile.  
I nodded.  
“C-Chancey… it’s Chancey..” I told him, voice still quiet and soft. I hoped that was good enough for him.  
He gave me a soft smile, seeming reassured almost. Maybe he was scared that I would never speak again or something. Pulling me into a quick and soft hug, then pulling back.  
“That’s good, I’m just glad you’re okay. Thought ya wouldn’t speak again.” He let out a laugh. I was right. He did think that.  
Another few seconds of silence.  
“So uuh… ya think you’ll be able to speak again?”  
“Mhm.” I nodded.  
“Okay okay, just checkin’... just makin’ sure.”  
He changed his position on the bed to sit more beside me. Even then he towered over me. He was just really that tall. Though maybe it was just cause he obviously wasn’t human. A demon I presumed. I mean that is what the ritual was for after all. But he definitely wasn’t what I thought a demon would look like. Neither were the people I saw before. Assuming they are demons. And if they’re demons does this mean this is hell? Well I could always ask about it I guess.  
My thoughts were interrupted as I felt his hand start to rub my back, another arm more just so around me. I noticed he did that a lot. Maybe he thought I needed comforting a lot. I mean… he wasn’t wrong about that. It had been pretty stressful so far. He looked down at me with a soft smile.  
“So.. do ya think you’re ready to go downstairs and talk to everybody? No pressure on ya but Vags really wants to get everythin’ sorted out.” He seemed to roll his eyes and make a face as he talked about her. “Not that ya gotta if you’re not ready. If ya not, I’ll just go downstairs and tell er’to not get her panties in a twist and be patient.” He seemed to laugh, as if he thought it was funny. It was just really crude to me. But then again, it’s not like I was exactly used to this kinda language.  
“Um.. that’s the loud lady with the ribbon right..?” I asked, to which in turn he laughed. Guess he found that description funny.  
“Yeah, that’s the one.”  
I paused, looking down at my lap and thinking for a second. Then back up to him when I made my decision.  
“No… I wanna wait a little bit.. I’m not ready yet.”  
“Ah that’s okay, take all the time ya need, kay?”  
I nodded.  
“Um..”  
“Yeah? What is it, pumpkin?” He asked, then seeming to realize something. “Oh! Ya don’t mind if I call ya things like that do ya? Don’t wanna make ya uncomfortable. I’ll stop if ya need. Force of habit I guess.” He let out a nervous laugh.  
“No.. I don’t mind, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable.” I told him, almost as if to reassure him. He seemed relieved.  
“Oh good, so what were ya goin’ to say?”  
“Um.. is this Hell?”  
He seemed to pause, taken aback a bit and blinking. Almost confused by the question.  
“Aheheh uh..” He glanced away for a second, nervous almost. I think I caught him off guard or something. “Yeah uh.. I guess ya could put it like that. Yeah sure, this is hell. Why do ya ask, pumpkin?” He looked concerned.  
“Does that mean you’re a demon?”  
“Uh.. yeah.. Like I said, why do ya ask? Not exactly somethin’ for a 12 year old to be askin’, or be okay about for that matter. Why aren’t ya scared? That’s what confusin’ me.”  
I glanced at my lap and down at the bed again, trying to think of a way to explain everything.  
“Well um.. I can explain things..”  
“Please do.”  
“Well um..” I glanced off, fidgeting with my fingers a bit. “I tried to do some ritual I found online.. And then in some old book to uh… summon a demon I guess.” I admitted, looking away somewhere on the bed.  
His eyes widened, almost lunging forward with worry.  
“A demon?! Why would ya do that? A lil tyke like you can’t go around summonin’ these weirdos down here!”  
“I mean well…” I was having a hard time trying to find a way to explain things. “My parents are really religious.. Like uh.. The bad kind, you know? Like really deep into things, like uh…” I continued to avoid eye contact. “Cult…” I said in a more hushed tone, almost as if I would get caught for it if I said it outloud. “So I thought.. That if my parents say demons were really bad and evil, then they probably weren’t actually all that bad.” I gave a small shrug, peeking up a him.  
His expression a mix of confused and concerned, as if he was trying to process stuff.  
“I mean well.. Yeah I get where you’re comin’ from kiddo, but still, why would ya think that’s a good idea?”  
“A lot of the stuff they say is kinda uh.. Brainwashy I guess, so I figured that demons might actually be nice. A better caretaker I guess…” I shrugged again, looking back down at my lap. “I didn’t really think it was going to work.. Or at least that nothing really bad would happen.” I shrugged again, probably out of anxiety. “I dunno..” I said in more of a mumble, feeling almost as if I dissapointed him.  
A sigh.  
A hand on my shoulder.  
“I- listen kiddo, you’re welcome to stay here. I ain’t gonna send ya back to that place.” He started, gaining my attention to look back at him. Empathetic and serious almost. “But ya can’t just go around doin’ dangerous things like that without consideration. Ya could get hurt, or worse! And I don’t want that to happen to ya. So just promise to me that ya won’t be doin’ anythin’ stupid like that again around her, kay?”  
“Alright.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.” I nodded.  
“Pinkie promise?” He held out his hand, giving me a soft smile. I giggled a bit, finding it funny. Taking his pinkie in mine and doing that shake thing.  
“Pinkie promise.” I said, smiling a little and still giggling a bit.  
His smile widened, pulling me closer a bit, his head resting on top of mine. “I’m so sorry ya had to go through all that kiddo, it’s awful. Ya don’t deserve to go through all that, ‘specially at your age.” He let out a sigh. “Listen kiddo, I’ll do all I can to make your stay here safe and enjoyable, alright? Don’t want ya livin’ a shitty life like ya had to up there. I’ll make sure you’re gonna be happy, promise.” His tone was a soft and reassuring.  
Hearing those words made me want to cry. I’m pretty sure I was close to crying actually. They were so nice. I felt so cared for. So loved.  
And I had just met this man. Angel I guess I should call him from now on. Yet he was acting more like a parent to me than my actual parents ever did. I think I might’ve teared up a bit.  
“Thank you..”  
“Aww, now don’t tear up on me kiddo! Ya have nothin’ ya need to thank me for, just doin’ my job.” He chuckled, one of his hands rubbing my arms reassuringly.  
“I’m gonna protect ya, so don’t worry bout a thing.” He promised, then placing a small kiss on the top of my head. Continuing to rub my back to help me feel better.  
He talked to me and reassured me until I felt better. Until conversation got into more fun and simple sort of things. It helped me feel more comfortable with talking as I went on. He was nice and fun to talk to, even if he did curse a lot and use vulgar language.

____________________________________________________________________________

Angel held my hand as he lead me down the long staircase.  
Just a few minutes ago I had told him that I was finally ready to go and talk with everyone. I knew he was going to be right there with me, so everything would be okay.. Right? Plus if I got uncomfortable, I could just ask to leave or something.  
We had to go down an elevator and then these stairs to go down to the bottom floor. The lobby or something I guess. Since this was a hotel after all. Or at least it should be a hotel according to Angel.  
He looked down at me with a reassuring smile. “Hey, everythin’s gonna be okay. I’m gonna be right here with ya, and ya don’t have to answer any questions you don’t want ta, kay’?”  
“Okay.” I nodded.

Eventually we got down to the lobby. There’s way to many stairs in my opinion. But that’s aside from the point.  
We were greeted by a few faces, some familiar and some not. The three some people from before and two others. Blonde lady, Vaggie and the creepy man. Along with a big cat like man and some really small girl with one eye. Though the other two seemed a bit more distracted and occupied than the other three.  
And all three of them had their eyes on me, making me feel tense and anxious. Especially the creepy man, with that big grin of his. And I swear that he didn’t ever blink. Glancing up at Angel for comfort.  
I think he was about to ask what was bothering me until he realized who I had been worriedly glancing at. Seeing him send a quick glare to the creepy man before pulling me closer, moving more towards Vaggie and the other lady.  
“So, they said they’re ready to talk. Whaddya wanna talk with em about?” He started off the conversation.  
“Well..” She crossed her arms, letting out a sigh and looking at the two of us. The blonde lady seemed to be at her side comfortingly. “First, I would like to figure out how they got here in the first place.”  
“Oh uh, first! Howabout we introduce ourselves! Wouldn’t it be better for us all to know eachother? She turned to the other with a wide smile on her face. The other lady sighed and her face slightly softened. “Fine. I guess.”  
“Alright!” She chirped, then turned back to me and Angel. “I’m Charlie! And this is Vaggie!” And this is-” She gestured to the creepy man, about to say something. Though I think Angel gave her some sort of look, cause she stopped what she was going to say.  
“Uh.. just me and Vaggie! And you already know Angel over here. So, what’s your name?” she asked, leaning down a little closer to my height. She seemed like some kind of lady from a commercial. Super nice and cheery, almost unrealistically cheery.  
I looked up at Angel, gaining a reassuring smile in return.  
“Go on, you can do it. Ya want me to do it for you?” He asked softly.  
I turned back to the other two.  
“I’m Chancey…”  
“Oh that’s great! It’s so nice to meet you. I love your name!” She chirped, seeming to light up. Though I didn’t respond, just keeping quiet and looking back at her. Close to Angel so I felt safer about the whole thing.  
Her smile seemed to fade into a more awkward and nervous laugh, letting out a small laugh before clearing her throat.  
“Soo, Vaggie. What should we start off with?” She asked her, turning to the other.  
Vaggie turned to look at both of us, mostly at me.  
“As I said before, I’d like to know how they got here.”  
“I-I um.. Uh.. I think uuuh I…” I stumbled over my words and stuttered, feeling a bit panicked. Feeling the squeeze of Angel dust’s hand on mine. “I um.. R-ritual uh-”  
“RITUAL?! Why on earth would you a ritual to come down here?! Are you-” I flinched back at her sudden anger and yelling, finding myself burying myself in Angel’s side. Feeling a rush of anxiety and panic. I looked up at him, only to see him already taking action. Putting up on of his hands to stop her mid sentence.  
“Hey hey, I get that you’re mad an all but no need to yell at the kid.” He said almost sternly, then continuing. “They didn’t do a ritual to come here or whateva, they did one to summon a demon. And I know, I know, seems bad. Believe me, I don’t like it either, but they had a good reason. Or well.. Intentions behind it.”  
“What could they possible need to summon a demon for? They’re young and obviously didn’t do the spell right cause look where they are now!” She gestured over to me, then shook her head and rubbed her temples. “Do you realize how hard this is for us? How hard this probably is for them? We can’t just keep them here! It’s dangerous, and we have no idea what could happen!”  
My attention immediately stopped at the word ‘we can’t keep them here’. Tensing and feeling even more anxiety fill me. Were they going to get rid of me? Were they going to send me back? No. No. I couldn’t be sent back there. I didn’t want to. I couldn’t go back there. It was dangerous, who knows what they might do to me. And Angel promised me he could keep me here. That he would protect me and that I wouldn’t have to go back. He wouldn’t break that promise, would he? And if not him this other lady wanted to send me back. Please. Please no. I don’t want to go back.  
Tears already streaming down my face as I gripped onto Angel’s shirt tightly, almost if trying to hide myself. The sight before me blurry cause of my tears. Only recognizing the feeling of being picked up after then, being held close with one hand protectively on my head. Burying my face into his shoulder to drown out the now loud sounds, holding onto him tightly.  
The only thing making me feel safe enough to look up again being the scent of his perfume. Comforting and a sense of safety. Letting out a sniffle before looking up again, shifting my position a little to see what was goin on. Or at least to hear what the words were.  
“And what makes you qualified, huh? A junkie who can’t even keep himself clean for one week! You almost ruined the hotel’s reputation and you expect me to believe you can raise a kid?”  
“Hey don’t be draggin’ unrelated shit in here just to make me look bad, okay! I’m just doin’ what’s best for the kid! Though not like you would know, you haven’t been the on takin’ care of em.”  
“What’s best for them is bringing them home! I don’t care what you think is best for them they need to get home and out of here!”  
“Oh no, nu uh. No way they’re goin’ back there, I ain’t lettin’ that shit happen. Maybe if you actually bothered to listen to once then maybe you’d know why-”  
“WHY?! Why then, Angel?! Why couldn’t they possibly go back to their safe home where there’s parents who lo-”  
“CAUSE THOSE LAME ASS EXCUSE OF PARENT’S AIN’T GONNA DO NOTHIN’ BUT ABUSE THE POOR KID!” His shouting silenced the room. “Like I said, if ya shut ya mouth for once you’d be able to hear from em how they left cause their house was just bout a livin’ hell as it is here.” He sneered.  
The yelling startled me, but it was the one loud noise that ended the others. Wiping my tears a bit to see better. Seeing Vaggie look almost in shock, ashamed too. As if she realized what she had said was wrong. Or at least I hope it was. And so did the blonde lady. Looking more sad than anything, as if she was about to cry.  
“I...I’m sorry… I didn’t know. This.. changes things..” Her voice was softer now, her head down in shame.  
“Course this changes things, bout time ya realized. And how bout’ ya save you’re apologies for them. You’re the one who kept sayin’ ya wanted to send em back.”  
He then turned his attention back to me, looking with slight worry and care.  
“Hey hey, you okay, pumpkin? How ya doin’? I’m so sorry we got all loud and stuff, didn’t mean to scare ya and stuff.” His voice was now soft and quiet, feeling him walk away a bit as he spoke to me. One hand brushing the face out of my hair and stroking the rest down.  
I simply nodded. “Mhm.”  
“Oh well that’s good. Ya know we ain’t gonna send ya back, right? I promised I wouldn’t and I’m gonna keep it that way. No need to worry we got it all cleared up now.”  
I nodded once again in affirmation.  
“Ya wanna be put down now?.”  
“Yeah..”  
He put me down, placing me on the ground gently. Though still offering his lower hand so I could hold it. Adjusting my hair abit, mostly brushing it down with one of his upper hands.It got a bit messy when I was crying into his shoulder. Not that it really bothered me, but guess he wanted to fix it.  
Then we both saw what seemed like a disappointed and ashamed Vaggie walk over to us, followed by a concerned Charlie that was shortly behind. Her gaze on me.  
“Hey.. I’m really sorry for what I said and did.You didn’t deserve that, you’re already going through enough.”  
I looked back up at her.  
“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” My voice was quiet and soft. Though she sighed at this, shaking her head almost irritably.  
“No, no. It’s not okay. You’re just a child, and I’m the adult. It’s not your job to be comforting me. It should’ve been mine to comfort and take care of you.” She tried to explain, then Charlie popped in.  
“Yeah, I’m really sorry for all that happened. Including the stuff that happened before. You didn’t deserve that.”  
“It’s not your fault..”  
“Oh I know, I just feel bad it happened to you.. But! We’re all going to make it up to you! Right Vaggie?” She turned to the other. That of who gave her a weak smile and nodded.  
“Right.. But first..” She turned to look at Angel once again.  
“If they’re staying here, then how are we going to go about this? They can’t exactly just live down here like a normal denizen. They aren’t a demon like all of us, it’s dangerous for them.”  
“Well uh, I could always just keep doin’ what I’ve been doin’. Takin’ care of em and all that.” He shrugged.  
Vaggie made a face, one of uncertainty.  
“Well… are you sure you could keep on doing this? It isn’t exactly something that’s temporary, Angel. It’s something you’d need to take seriously and actually focus on taking care of them.” To which in turn, he scoffed.  
“I know, I know. Ya think I haven’t thought of that? I ain’t treatin’ this whole thing all willy nilly. Like ya said, they’re a living child. I can handle it.”  
And from then on the conversation mainly becoming boring to me. Causing me to zone out a bit and just sorta think. Not even that. Just sorta blanking out as the adults talked.  
Well, at least until the conversation got my attention.  
“--oh really, and how are you going to do that?”  
“Well I could be a parent to em! Hm.. or! Or! I could adopt em!” He perked up, also gaining my attention. Adopt me? He wanted to adopt me? Only a few days and he wanted to adopt me?! I’ve never felt so happy.  
He turned towards me, smiling wide and leaning down a little.  
“So whaddya say kiddo? Ya okay with me adoptin’ you, yeah?” I felt so overwhelmed, so much right now. So much emotion, so much happiness! He wanted to adopt me! This was my opportunity! My start of a new life! And a loving family!  
My eyes filled with tears and my smile wide.  
“Yeah.” I nodded, causing him to grin widely. Picking me up and spinning me around a bit until he brought me into a hug.  
“Oh this is great! This is so great! This is fantastic! I get to be a dad! And you get to be my kid!” He cheered, placing a kiss on my forehead.  
I giggled and hugged him back, feeling very happy right now. Feeling the happiest I’ve been since I got here.  
“This is real cause for celebration, don’t ya think! Whoo!” He pumped one of his arms up into the air. “I’ve always wanted to be a dad. And now I finally get to! Just think of it, me as a dad. I’m gonna do all I can to be the best dad ever.” He placed another kiss on my forehead.  
He seemed really happy. I glanced at Charlie and Vaggie who also seemed really happy.  
I was happy.  
Resting my head on his shoulder, still hugging back tightly with a big smile.  
I was going to be happy now.  
I was going to have a new life now. Things were better now.  
I had a parent now.  
I have a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a longer chapter so yay! I'm currently working on the fourth chapter, so hopefully I'll get it done soon!


	4. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I finished this chapter! I’ll start on the next right away cause I already have ideas set in mind!!

Sounds of laughter and glasses clinking filled the room.   
A little party- well more like a gathering- had been thrown in the room. The lobby I guess. It’s not like anyone else was here so it proved fine.   
Cup in my hand, kind of just looking over at what the others were doing. Talking and laughing, drinking champagne. Meanwhile, I was just given some soda- ginger ale to be exact. A nice little change compared to just glasses of water or juice. An upgrade you might say. I haven’t had soda in a while. 

Seeing the creepy red man over with the small lady and the grumpy cat man. He seemed to be laughing and having a conversation with him. The little lady jumping eagerly and sometimes joining in. Then focusing my attention at the other adults, the ones whose names I knew. Charlie was eagerly talking to Vaggie, who actually seemed to be happy. She liked listening to her I guess. And Angel seemed happy too, laughing and joining in. But not for long, seeming to wave goodbye and then head over to me. Bending down, one hand on his hip, a large grin on his face. He looked so happy.

“Hey kiddo, how ya doin’? Enjoyin’ yaself?” He asked with a chuckle, ruffling the top of my hair. 

“Um well…” I glanced over at the two ladies again before going back to him. “Okay I guess.. Kinda bored though…” I admitted, looking down into my cup for a second.   
“Oh uh.. Well I’m sorry. Ya enjoyin’ the soda at least?”

I nodded. 

“Good! And okay well listen here. We can head back up to my room if that’s betta for ya. Get ya a plate of food first and then we’ll head up.” He directed my attention towards the buffet when he gestured towards it. Not to much, but it was a table filled with a lot of different foods to choose from. Those vegetable plate things and a lot of sweets. Meat and cheese plates too. They all looked really yummy, I wanted them all.    
He chuckled a bit, so I’m guessing I was making some sort of face or whatever at the food. “Charlie’s got a whole buncha stuff out for ya to pick from. It is a party after all, and she really likes to go all out. Consida yaself lucky, pumpkin’” He ruffled my hair before getting back up, leading me over to the food table. 

He handed me one of those little plates that you would put snacks on. “Just get whatcha want and we’ll head upstairs, alright?” I nodded in response, looking over the choices of food that I had to pick from. My attention honestly not really on him, but more so on the double chocolate chip cookies that were laid out on one of the plate.   
So I took then. Then two. Then one of another. Then some little brownie bites and other little sweets that looked like that came from containers at the grocery store. And I kept grabbing until I realized I filled my plate up as much as I could, pretty much having taken at least one or two of everything that was laid out. I have a big appetite, what can I say?

A small laugh interrupted me from my food focus. Turning to the other and feeling kind of embarrassed, my cheeks a bit flushed. Did I take to much…?

“Wow, ya got enough kiddo?” He teased, grinning down at me and still laughing a bit. Which prompted me to feel even more embarrassed, looking down at my plate to try and avoid eye contact. Not like the crying your eyes out embarrased, more so I just felt kinda stupid and silly right now. 

Though he patted my back gently, another hand on my shoulder and another ruffling my hair gently. “Aw don’t get upset kiddo, I was just teasin’. Now let’s head back up, shall we?”

His hand on my back gently nudged me in the direction of the stairs. Turning my head over my shoulder slightly to give a quick glance at the other busy adults still partying. And by partying I mean just chatting and having a nice time. Then back to the stairs that we were heading to, grip tight on my plate so I didn’t accidentally spill anything on our way back.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________

Angel helped to open the door to his room, probably being cause my hands were full with the plate of food and the soda cup. Making sure to place the cup on the dresser so I didn’t accidentally spill it. And I was about to do the same with my food until a rustling caught my attention. Perking up to hear the noise coming from his closet; almost as if something was in there and trying to get out. Tensing just a bit as I almost took a step back, though not in time apparently.

Coming out being what looked like a small pig, a piglet I presume. Chubby and round, though also immediately. Causing me to jump and yelp in surprise, almost causing me to drop my food. That’s where Angel helped, steadying and also helping to steady my plate. Shortly taking it from me and placing it on the dresser next to the cup of soda.    
“Fat Nuggets! There ya are, baby. Daddy’s been worried bout ya! Ya feeling better, Nuggets?” He cooed, walking over to the trotting piglet and bending down to scoop it up in his arms. Seeing him nuzzle the piglet and place a kiss on it’s snout and forehead. He seemed really happy, like the kind of happy when I first spoke to him. Especially when the piglet would snort and nuzzle back up against him. It was really cute to be honest. A sight like that definitely helped to calm down my previous anxieties over being anxious and all that. 

He then turned to me with that big smile on his face.    
“Oh I forgot to introduce ya! This is Fat Nuggets, my lil piggy! He’s been sick as of late, poor thing! Been in the closet restin’ up his lil self.” He pressed another tender kiss to the pig’s forehead. Another giggle escaping his lips as Fat Nuggets seemed to nuzzle against him and snort again.

Angel took a few steps towards me, leaning down a little with the piggy in his arms.

“See this Fat Nuggets? I got a kid now, I’m a daddy now. Now say hi to your new sista-” He paused upon seeing the immediate discomfort in my face. He  _ did _ tell me that he still was getting used to this sort of thing, but that didn’t mean it still didn’t make me upset. 

“Er--sibling..?” He corrected, almost as if asking. His expression a little worried as he looked at me for an answer. So I gave him a small smile, nodding, and in turn seeing him let out a sigh of relief.    
“Your sibling!” He finished, then seeming to lean close to me so the piggy could be close. I was hesitant at first, not really sure what to feel. But… the piggy was cute. I looked to Angel, not really knowing what to do. Seeing him give me a small nod and a reassuring smile. 

So I reached out my hand, a bit hesitant at first of course. Slowly and cautiously reaching out so Fat Nuggets could smell my hand to be comfortable. That’s what you were supposed to do with pets right? That’s what I did with dogs at least when I wanted to pet them. Feeling a little nervous as I did so, hoping that the piggy would like me. Observing the way he smelt my hand and the little movements and twitches he did. Feeling a wave of relief wash over me as the pig nuzzled his snout into my hand. Letting out a small sigh as I smile slightly, taking this as an opportunity to let him nuzzle and pet him a little.    
“See? He likes ya!” He said, chuckling as I brought my hand up to stroke Nugget’s head. My smile widened a little and I giggled a bit as the piggy let out a happy little snort.

“Here, ya wanna hold him?” He offered, holding Nuggets out a bit so I could take him in my arms.   
“Oh uh..” I was a little caught off guard with his offer, not having expected him to let me hold the pig right way. This was his pet! Basically a child who was here way before me, and he was just gonna let me hold him? I felt hesitant, unsure. Scared that I might accidentally drop the piggy, or that I wouldn’t hold him correctly.

“Hey hey, it’s okay.” he reassured, bringing one of his free and lower hands to rest on my cheek, his thumb rubbing it reassuringly. “I wouldn’t offer to let ya hold him if I didn’t trust ya. C’mon sweetheart, it ain’t that hard. Here, I’ll show ya.” He told me, readjusting and handing Nuggets to me. Feeling the now added weight in my arms, the soft and slightly fuzzy skin of the animal I was now apparently holding. Though he helped to adjust my hold on the pig, moving my arms and hand under and around the pig. To the point where it was like I was cradling a baby.

Seeing him pull away with a smile, almost as if he was proud of his handiwork.   
“See? Easy, right? You’re doing great kiddo.” He told me, still leaning down so he could be at my level.

Turning my attention more so to the piglet in my arms, his body heat warming me up. Looking into those cute little eyes of his. Stroking his head once again as I looked at him in awe. I always saw videos and heard stories of people owning pigs as house pets, but I never thought I would actually get to pet one! Even more so get to hold one. While I wasn’t much of a fan of the party the adults were having downstairs, this was definitely something I could consider an act of celebrating my new ‘adoption’ you could say. 

Giggling a little as Fat Nuggets reached up to nuzzle my face, giving me a little lick. Letting out more cute little snorts in response to the positive attention.   
“It’s nice to meet you too.” I giggled in response to the piggy’s actions. Rocking him a little like a baby, assuming he would like that based on the way Angel had instructed me to hold him.

“See? I knew you two would get along. Look at you two! Practically best buds already! Oh Oh! Hold on a sec, lemme get the camera! I need to take a picture of this!” He said, then seeming to search and feel his pockets until he pulled out his phone. Taking a second or two to what I assumed was him pulling up the camera.

“Now smile you two!” He instructed, prompting me to give a kind of awkward but bigger smile. Holding up Fat Nuggets as best as I could, who had also turned to face the camera. Guess he had done this before! What a smart little piggy! 

Smiling until he finally put down the phone, meaning he had finished taking however many pictures he took.

“Perfect. Absolutely gorgeous. Take a look.” He said, moving so he could show me the picture on the phone. Well… I didn’t look that bad. So that was good!

Letting myself rest a bit from trying to straighten up since he wasn’t taking the picture anymore, sighing in relief. Seeing Angel turn back to his phone, seeming to busy himself with it a little.    
“Sorry if I took a bit, still not used to all this fancy touch screen stuff or whateva. So you’ll have to bear with me.” He let out a small laugh, continuing to do whatever he was doing on his phone for a few seconds more.

Though my arms were starting to hurt a bit from holding Fat Nuggets. As cute as he was, he was kinda heavy, and I wasn’t exactly the strongest person. PE was my worst subject. Having to readjust my hold on the pig again so he didn’t slip away from my grip. But thankfully Angel saw this, slipping his phone back into his pocket.   
“Here-let me help-” He took Nuggets again from my grip, walking over to a corner of his room, prompting me to follow him. He moved some clothes away from a pile they were in, revealing a cute little pink plush bed. The name ‘Fat Nuggets’ embroidered onto the front of it in gold cursive letters. How adorable! Seeing him place the pig in his bed, letting the piglet get comfy.

“There ya go, now ya can play with him without your arms getting sore.”

I sat down on the floor, scooting some of the strewn clothing to the side so I could sit down. Rat next to Nugget’s bed, stroking the little pig’s back and smiling down at him gently. So cute! I could pet him for hours!

And I did pet him in silence for like a minute or two until I spoke up once again.

“So… where did you get him? He isn’t exactly what I thought uh.. You would find in Hell I guess..” I asked, my attention mostly on Nuggets the whole time, though glancing up to look for an answer from him.

“Saved him from a slaughterhouse. Poor thing was bout to be someone’s next meal, I couldn’t have that.” He shook his head. “Though don’t tell anyone bout that, that’ll be out lil secret, kay?” He gave a wink and a smile as if he was trying to be clever.   
I blinked, a little confused.   
“But why would you wanna keep it a secret? There’s nothing wrong with that.. I don’t understand…” Lookinh up at him with confusion and slight concern only to see his face contort into one of slight guilt. He let out a nervous laugh as he spoke up again.   
“Well ya see kiddo.. I ain’t exactly like how I am towards you as I am outside of here.” He started, looking at me with slight worry as if I might judge him. Though I simply nodded, urging him to go on with his explanation. 

“Well uh.. This is Hell. And in Hell ya gotta be safe; it can be real dangerous here, ya know? So sometimes ya gotta keep up a reputation so no one will mess with ya. So I gotta keep up a reputation of a tough guy so I can keep myself and Fat Nuggets safe.” He explained. “And now that you’re here too, I gotta keep you safe to.” He added.

“Oh.” Was my response, looking own at my lap for a second, not really knowing what to do with this information. What was he like when he wasn’t around me? Was he really mean or something? I knew that he was a sex worker cause they have heard him mention it before, but that didn’t mean he was a bad person cause of it. I mean- you gotta do what you gotta do for safety I guess, I definitely know that. But it must really suck to have to do that all the time down here just in order to keep yourself safe. 

“But don’t worry about all that! I won’t be like that around you, I promise you that.” He spoke up once again to reassure my, gaining my attention once again as I looked up back at him.   
“..Are you sure..?” I asked, just wanting to make sure. Just in case. 

“Of course! I would never treat ya like that, pumpkin! I wouldn’t have decided to become your dad if I was gonna.” He tried to reassure. And it did, a bit at the very least. Simply nodding in response. 

“Oh! Speaking of that.. Hoow about ya try and referrin’ to me as dad and all.” he suggested, surely getting my attention, making me tense a little even. And he saw that, eyes widening a bit as if he had made a mistake.

“N-not that ya have to if ya don’t want to or anythin’! Just thought ya might want to with the whole adoptin’ thing.”   
“N-no.. I’m okay with it I-” I paused for a second, trying not to stumble over my words. “I just need to get used to it.. So it might take a while I guess..” I gave a shrug. 

“Ah don’t worry bout that, just take all the time ya need, kay?” He put his hands on my shoulders for a second, giving a reassuring pat and squeeze.

Right before he could speak up again, I turned to glance at the plate of food and the cup of soda that was still on the dresser. I was still hungry, I wanted to eat. I had gotten all that food for a reason.

My head turned back to Angel as I heard him laugh, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“Oh yeah, you’re food. Let me get that for ya.” He went back to his regular standing position, walking over to the dressing to get my plate and cup. Then going over back to me and placing them down on the floor next to me. Once again leaning down to my level.   
“Hey, ‘sit okay if I head back downstairs to go and hang out with the adults? You can stay here and play with Fat Nuggets and eat ya food. But I can stay here if ya really want me to.”

“I’m okay.. You can head back downstairs..” 

He smiled, then turning to the pig.   
“Now you be good for Chancey, daddy loves ya.” He placed a smooch on the piglet’s forehead, then turning to me. “You be good to, no gettin’ in trouble up here, ya hear?” I giggled a little at his joke. “Just come and get me if ya need me, love you.” He said, then placing a kiss on my forehead as well. Seeming almost hesitant after he pulled away, as if he was going yo apologize. But he didn’t, getting up and heading for the door. I didn’t mind personally, it felt nice and comforting. I was glad I was being loved already. Made me feel at home.

Angel gave me a small wave as he opened the door and a small smile, then closing it behind him as he headed out.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was only a few hours or so that Angel was gone. Which surprisingly went by pretty fast. I ate all I had and drank my soda, and the majority of the time was just spent playing with Fat Nuggets. He was real fun to play with!! He was so soft and sweet! Squishy too! He seemed to really appreciate the hugs that I gave him too!

I had even found a little ball that was buried under some of the clothes on the floor. I didn’t get to throw it to far, but when I rolled it across the floor, he would run over to get it! Then he would roll it back over to me by pushing it over! It was really fun!

And then Angel came back up. He told me about the party, which wasn’t really anything. Or at least anything I was interested in. Just boring adult stuff, but it seemed like he had a good time. 

Then was the usual nightly routine. Bathing, getting into pajamas and getting into bed. Well, I didn’t actually get into bed yet.

“So kiddo, do ya think you’re ready to sleep in our own room tonight?” He had a hopeful look in his eyes.

“I uh…” I thought for a second or two, trying to think things over and make a decision. “Uuuh...yeah.. I think I am.” I said, making that important decision. And to that he smiled, a wide smile. Putting his hands on my shoulders. 

“Oh that’s great! I’m so proud of ya kid, it’s a big step for ya, I just know it.” He told me, then changing his position for his hand to rest on the small of my back. “Ya got everythin’ ya need?”

He asked.

The only thing I did really need was the stuffed animal I had been sleeping with. I had found it on the floor the first day. It was kind of older and a bit scruffy. A blue dog like animal I assumed. I wasn’t completely sure though, but it was comforting nonetheless. I figured at this point that it probably belonged to Fat Nuggets or something, but I don’t think he really minded though.

So I nodded in response to Angel’s question.

Which prompted him to start to lead me out of his room.

My room was right next to his, and apparently it was already unlocked. Which was weird to me, but maybe it had been unlocked for me to stay in it. Guess there was no one else staying near these rooms or something. 

And when he opened the door I was greeted with a red monochromatic themed room. It was neat and pretty. Almost looking like some fancy Victorian room. Or I think ah least, I wasn’t exactly an expert of the Victorian era. Basically it just looked like an old fashioned fancy rich person room.

“Whaddya think? Fancy, ain’t it? Don’t worry, we can’t bring in some blankets or whateva to cozy it up a bit.” He said, plopping down on the bed. Then patting next to him for me to come and sit next to him.

I climbed onto the bed, noticing it was a bit higher than Angel’s bed. Maybe he had a different one, or he bought his own or something.

But instead I just crawled to the head of it, already getting under the covers. They were actually surprisingly comfy. Real plush and fluffy. A little cold though, but hopefully it would warm up soon with being in it. Laying down and snuggling up in it. Pulling down the pillow a bit and squeezing the stuffed animal close to my chest.

Angel chuckled, scooting over so he was closer. 

“Gettin’ comfy?”

I nodded.

He ran his hands through my hair, almost as if he was brushing it out. Then smoothing down some of the messy strands. It was relaxing. 

“Ya want me to turn the lamp on and then turn off the room light?”

“Mhm.”

“Alright, just give me a sec.” he told me, then reaching over to turn on the lamp on the night dresser beside me. Then getting up to go and switch off the room light that was placed beside the door. It was a good amount of light for me, especially since I would be sleeping alone tonight.

“If ya need me for any reason I’m right next door, alright. Goodnight kiddo, I hope ya sleep well. Love ya-“

“Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?” I interrupted, hoping it would be okay. He let out a sigh.

“Ya not gonna need this every night, will ya? I know it’s a bit scary but I can’t stay with ya every night, sweetheart.” He brushed some hair out of my face.

“N-no… just tonight.. please?” I looked up at him, really hoping he would accept.

He sighed again, giving in and smiling softly. Shaking his head a bit.

“Alright, alright, only tonight. Then you need to try and sleep by yourself, pumpkin.” He told me, then leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead. “Goodnight kiddo, I’ll be here with ya until ya fall asleep. I love you.”

I nodded, getting comfy under the covers. He helped by pulling them up a little, helping to adjust the pillow too so I could get comfy.

“Goodnight Angel… love you too…” I said with a small yawn, then closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will begin transitioning more into Chancey’s life at the hotel! Also would y’all like to see some drawings of what they look like?


	5. New Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-OkQEcmCDM4WkMbCRDUEwob7ZTydV2NlevSEu1HdFbE  
> As requested, here is what Chancey looks like! I will probably add more drawings of stuff throughout chapters! My apologies for the delay. It took longer than I would've liked to finish this.

The next few days kind of consisted of the same thing. Emphasis on kind of. It was sort of repetitive in terms of it consisted of just spending time in the hotel, that being mainly one of the rooms of the lobby. There honestly wasn;t much to do here, well, if you weren’t an adult at least. It was kind of like when you would go into a fancy looking shop, only to find out you couldn’t touch anything and just kinda had to stand there for an hour waiting around. At least it looked pretty though.

But Angel tried to make the best of it for me. He kept bringing me things like pens and pencils. Honestly anything he could find for me to draw. He actually found a pack of small markers that I could use to color. Said that Charlie lent it to him, was something that she used when she was little. Or maybe now even. She seemed like the type who would still use those sorta things now. And it really helped with drawing! I had a whole lot of more variety for the thickness of lines and coloring! I could practically make full finished pictures! But if only I had those really fancy drawing pens and markers… But, I was still grateful for what I was given.

And other than that, Angel or well… dad as I should start saying, has been trying his best to help entertain me. Showing me new ways to play and spend time with Fat Nuggets. Like taking him out for walks in the hotel! That of which he gave me a tour of. And by him giving me a tour I actually mean Charlie showing us around and him pretending like he was leading the whole thing. It was kind of funny to be honest! And the hotel was absolutely huge! The tour took maybe like an hour just to cover the whole thing, and even then I still only remembered a few parts of it. I could get lost in this thing! They should really give out maps to guests and all that when they stay here. Wouldn’t want anyone getting lost when they were trying to just find the pool or something.

Though other than that, there wasn’t really much. Angel tried to play some card games with me a few times, that of which I ended up losing interest in quite quickly. And he would talk to me and tell me about things to try and keep me entertained. 

But… going back to the dad thing for a sec. It was a bit harder than I originally thought. It’s not like I was against calling him dad. It was just… weird. I would need to get used to it. Ya know like… practice it! A strange thing to practice, but it really might help! I wanted to be able to call him dad eventually, and I imagined he wanted the same. Another thing to add to my new daily routine.

Throughout these last few days that had past, I had learned a lot about this place, the hotel. And Hell too. I learned that the hotel was called the Happy Hotel- or well, it used to be. I think it was the Hazbin Hotel now? And while I wasn’t really sure what that meant, it sure did sound catchier in my opinion. But that’s not the point of what I was saying. Apparently the hotel was meant to redeem people I guess. So that people could get better and go to heaven. Which of course made me realize that there is a heaven I guess, but it wasn’t like I was trying to head there. But once again, that’s not the point. 

I was told that apparently Hell is overpopulated or something. To many bad people dying or something I guess. So these exterminator angels would come down to kill demons so that Hell wouldn’t be to populated. Hence why the hotel existed, so people wouldn’t have to go through that. But why go to heaven if it seems like they’re just as bad? Coming down here to just mindlessly kill a bunch of people minding their business. Sure there are people down here that are bad… but there’s also probably more people down here like Angel… or dad I guess. And Charlie. So why are they deemed the good guys? I don’t think it’s fair. Mother and father always told me were great and kind or whatever, but being the people they were.. Well probably still are… I’m not surprised that they would think that of those guys…

Speaking of Charlie, I had actually gotten to talk with her a bit over the past few days. She was really nice! Actually… I’ve been able to speak with her and Vaggie over the past few days, getting to know them and stuff. Though Vaggie wasn’t as talkative as Charlie was, but I guess it made sense. Maybe she was afraid that I would get anxious or scared again. Or maybe the whole situation just stressed her out.

But so far, I’ve had some nice conversations with the two!

____________________________________________________________________________

__ I was sitting at one of the bars, on one of the tall red stools. One of those fancy ones where you could spin around in it! They were fun! And since there was no actual alcohol served here, I could sit at the bar and lean on it! Not that it really even mattered though even if it did serve alcohol, it’s not like this was a public place exactly…

Moving my straw around in the orange juice that I had in a glass. A fancy one! Even had a little orange slice on the side of it. Just kind of bored and staring off into space until-

“Hi! How are you doing today?” A chipper voice caught my attention, causing me to turn to look at the cheery blonde. 

“Oh uh… okay I guess.”

“Well it’s better than, am I right?” She let out a slight laugh which ended up fading into a slightly nervous one. She cleared her throat, and then spoke up again.

“I wanted to apologize about all the ruckus we started when you came here. You should feel welcome! And well.. We didn’t exactly do that..”   
“Um.. it’s okay. You didn’t know I was going to come here… or stay here… none of us did.” I gave a small shrug, then leaning over a bit to take a sip of my drink out from the bendy straw. 

The interaction felt awkward, almost forced. She was obviously trying to make a good impression, not that that was necessarily a bad thing to do. At least she was trying.   
“Well.. we’re going to do our best to change that! Starting with me and a proper introduction!” She chirped, then holding out her hand. “I’m Charlie! Well, you already know that. But I’d love if we’d get to know each other!” She held out her hand in gesture to shake. To which I was hesitant, staring at her hand for a second. I wasn’t very fond of touching people but… she was nice, and it would be rude if I didn’t. Reaching out my hand to grab hers, giving a quick and gentle shake before retreating my hand once again.

“Sooo uh.. What kinds of things do you like? Like ya know, hobbies and all that. Um.. I’m assuming one of them is drawing! Since you know, Angel came to get you pens and paper and all.” She sorta just rambled on, her smile nervous as she was trying to get some sorta approval from me.

“Um.. yeah uh.. I like drawing.” I confirmed. “ I also like painting too..’ I told her, causing her to perk up.   
“Oh really? That’s amazing! Painting is amazing!! I think I have some paints lying around that I can give you if you’d want! We can paint together!” She chirped, absolutely lighting up at the idea. Which caught me off guard with how excited she suddenly become. But I wasn’t against the idea, she was nice enough. 

“Oh um… sure, that sounds okay with me.”   
“Oh that’s great!! I’m so happy! We’re gonna have so much fun together! Think of all the happy little things we’ll paint!!” She went on and pulled me into a tight hug, causing me to tense immediately at the sudden touch. Causing her to realize this and pull away, once again the nervous smile on her face.

“Oh haha uh.. Sorry bout that, I should’ve asked. I’ll make sure to do that from now on.. Sorry,” She apologized, readjusting herself on her stool.

I was still a bit tense, though I just sorta went along with it. It’s not like she had bad intentions or anything. I trusted her.. Or at least I’d like to believe that I could trust her. 

“I-it’s okay..” I answered quietly, and took another sip of my orange juice.

Another few seconds of awkward silence.

“Soo, um.. Do you sign? I know when you first came here you were non verbal, and I know sometimes people sign when they’re non-verbal.” 

And to this I perked up, her topic having gained my attention.    
“Oh uh, yeah, I do.” I told her.

‘Do you sign?’ I signed to her, feeling hopeful that she was say yes in response. She smiled widely back at me.

‘Yes, I do! But I haven’t signed to anyone in a while, so I may be a bit sloppy.’ She signed back, letting out a slight laugh. I smiled back, feeling happy that she knew how to sign. Someone I could talk to when nonverbal! Writing messages could get kinda tedious and take a while, and Angel was the only other person here that I talked to. And he didn’t understand sign language, or what it really even was to be honest. It felt good to have another person I could rely on to talk to when I was nonverbal.

‘That’s okay. At least you know sign language. Angel-” I paused for a second, lowering my hands and then correcting myself. “-dad, doesn’t even know what that is. I think at least.’

She lowered her hands, putting them in her lap and giving me a soft smile.

“Still used to getting to call him that, huh?”

“Um… yeah…” My smile faded a bit as I looked down at my lap, fiddling with my fingers.   
“Well that’s okay! He just became your dad, so it’s going to take some getting used to.” I looked back up at her to listen to what she had to say. “Don’t feel bad about it, it’s not like you’re going to be used to it just like that. I’m pretty sure even Angel told you that it takes time.”

“Okay.. I guess you’re right..” I managed to make slight eye contact with her, seeing her put her hand out. Hesitating and looking me in the eye as if to gain permission, that to which I gave her a small nod to allow it. Charlie placed her hand on my shoulder gently to help reassure me.

“We’re all here to support you, so don’t hesitate to reach out if you need any of us, okay?”   
“Okay,” I nodded and gave her a small smile.

“You can think of us as like a big happy family! Oh! I can be like an aunty! Does that sound good? Me being your aunt?” She asked, seeming all excited again. I laughed softly, finding her sudden happiness and perkiness kinda funny. What the heck, might as well. She seemed nice enough and she seemed to care about me. Plus, I kinda liked the idea of a big happy family.

“Sure, I’d be okay with that.”

She grinned widely in delight, slapping her hands together.

“Oh perfect! I can’t wait to be able to spend more time with you!”

—————————————————————-

A lot of our interactions started out like that. Her initiating them when I wasn’t with my dad. Or just Angel as she referred to him as. But it really helped with passing the time. Dad couldn’t be around me all the time. I think he was busy with work and other grown up things a lot, but he tried to be around me as much as he could. And fat nuggets could only do so much. 

But in the process she’s helped me get to know the other lady better. She taught me a few things about her actually, like that they were girlfriends! And that they wanted to get married in the future, so I guess fiancés? She also taught me that Vaggie gets stressed a lot cause she handles a lot of the things in the hotel. She was very responsible and apparently dealt with a lot of the problems, so it made her act out sometimes I guess. But Charlie did help to try and help us connect. 

_______________________________________

Like one day when I was sitting at the same bar, this time with a smoothie someone had gotten me. Something Angel er-dad had let me have even though it had more sugar than some other things like regular juice or water. Eh, what did it matter, it was just one smoothie. Plus, it’s not like he was here at the moment. He had told me to wait downstairs while he had to do something real quick, so I assumed it was something for work or whatever.

I was lost in my own thoughts when they were interrupted by quiet bickering almost. Looking up to see Charlie nudging her girlfriend towards the seat neat to me, the two seeming to quietly talk among one another. Only looking up when she saw me looking at the two a little confused.

“Oh uh, hi Chancey! Vaggie here just wanted to get to know you a little better, is it okay if she sits here?” She asked, giving me one of her signature wide smiles. Vaggie on the other hand giving a relatively forced and awkward smile to me and a small wave.

“Um.. sure, I don’t mind.” I gave her permission. Thus causing Charlie to give Vaggie one final nudge to get her to sit next to me.   
“Have fun you two!” Charlie gave us a small thumbs up with a big grin, then skipping off to go and do something else. Vaggie sighed, shaking her head and then looking to me with an apologetic smile.    
“I’m.. sorry about her. She can be a bit.. Too enthusiastic about these things at times. I don’t want you to feel forced to get to know me if you don’t want to.” 

I glanced down at me lap and to the counter of the bar, then back to her.    
“No.. it’s okay. I um.. I don’t mind.” I told her, not wanting her to feel bad or guilty about anything. Though she still didn’t seem as convinced, a slight frown still on her face and a guilty expression.

“I should apologize.” She let out a sigh. “I acted so irrationally towards you when you first arrived, you’re just a child. You shouldn’t have to be put under that much stress, especially after all you’ve gone though. I..don’t expect you to forgive me, but I hope I can make it up to you.”

Well… that was different. Much different from Charlie’s or Dad’s speech to me. Hers was.. So much more mature. Not so much comforting as much as it sounded like she was trying to own up to it I guess. Like as if she was talking to me how she would talk to any other grown up. Not what I expected exactly, but it was kinda nice to be treated with such maturity at the very least.   
“Well I mean..” I looked down at my lap for a second and started to fidget with my fingers and the hem of my skirt a bit. Then peeking back up at her to speak. “Charlie told me that you handle a lot here and that you deal with a lotta the responsibilities, so it makes sense I guess. I mean.. If you already deal with a lotta stress just around here it would make sense if you got even more stressed with me coming here.” I tried to explain to her. Though her expression still remained unsure about the whole thing.   
“Well yes, but you’re still a child. I shouldn’t have acted that way around you or towards you.”   
“But you yelled at the others.”   
“Yes, but they can handle that sorta thing. You can’t, it obviously gives you anxiety from how you reacted to it.” I looked back down to me lap, realizing I wasn’t really getting anywhere in convincing her that everything was okay and that she didn’t have to worry. Plus she did make some pretty good points about these sorta things.   
“Yeah.. I guess you make a good point.” I said in a more quiet voice. “But um.. I forgive you then for acting out.”

To which she just sighed again, shaking her head and trying to give a reassuring smile towards me. “You don’t  _ need _ to forgive me-” I looked back up. “-I already told you that. But, what I can do to try and make it up is to do what I can for you to make things comfortable and safe for you here. Is it okay if I do that?” She asked permission, why did she ask permission? She didn’t need to, she was just asking if she could look out for me. That was weird but, I wasn’t going to decline that or anything. 

“Mhm, I’d be okay with that.” I gave her a nod, causing her to look relieved and give me a soft smile.   
“Oh well that’s good.. Speaking of comfortable, has everything been okay so far? Has Angel been treating you well?” She asked, seeming almost frantic as she did. Geez she was really stressed out easily. That must really suck.

“Um, yeah. Everything has been okay so far. And Ange-er I mean, Dad has been treating me well.” I told her, to which she once again looked relieved and gave me a slight reassuring smile.

“Still getting used to calling him dad, huh?” I nodded. “It’s okay, he’s not exactly parent material. I would have a hard time getting used to calling him that too if I were in your position.” She gave a small laugh. I’m guessing she still didn’t like him, but her little comment still made me smile a bit. It was reassuring in a weird way. 

Though other than that, there were some things  _ I _ actually wanted to ask her.   
“Um..”

“Yeah?” She looked attentive.

“Do you sign? Charlie does and I wanted to know if you do too.” I asked her, hoping for a yes.   
“Uh, yeah. Why do you ask? Is something wrong? Do you need to talk about something privately?” There she went getting all frantic again, trying to see if anything was wrong. But I guess that was a good trait in a way. She wanted to fix things, and that meant she cared enough about me already to want to try and fix things for me.   
“N-no, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to know if there was another person who signed here. I don’t think anyone else here does.” I told her, giving a small glance to across the room. Nowhere in particular though.

“Ah, yeah. I guess that would make sense. You seem to really need it when you go nonverbal. Best to have someone to sign to on those kinds of days.” She seemed to loose tension and relax once again

“Um.. Charlie told me she wanted to be my aunty.” Vaggie laughed a bit, smiling at the thought. She seemed amused almost.

“Oh really? Seems like something she would do.” I giggled softly, causing her to smile a bit wider and seemed even more relieved than she was.   
“She told me that it would be cool if you two could  _ both _ be my aunts. She really likes the idea.” I gave a small shrug.

“Well.. do  _ you _ want to call me your aunt?”   
“Um.. I don’t really care either way. I’m fine with calling you what you want me to call you.”   
“Hmm..” She seemed to think for a second. “Well, I guess I wouldn’t mind being called an aunt. I’ll think about it, then we’ll see once I’ve made up my mind.”

“Okay.” I gave her a little smile, feeling satisfied with the conversation so far.

Things sorta just picked up from there. I began to have more and more conversations with Vaggie and Charlie. In fact, I started hanging out with them quite a bit. Well, at least when my dad wasn’t here. He would usually have to go and do things like work or errands around mid day and come back in the evening. So I would spend my time with the two ladies. 

It really helped to preoccupy my time. Charlie would usually have things for us to do. She would sometimes get out canvases and paintbrushes so we could paint! And sometimes we would go to help plant and stuff in a little garden she had set up! Though what I really liked was when we could just all sit in her room and watch movies. A lot were movies I had never even heard of before, so I presumed they were ones made in Hell. Others were some older disney movies, which I had no idea how she got her hands on that. Maybe those kinda movies were also sold down here? That or she just somehow managed to get her hands on them Though I guess it didn’t really matter in the end, she had them either way. 

Then Angel would get home. 

He would greet me and I’d tell him about my day. We’d have dinner that Vaggie usually made or sometimes that he would bring back. Then we’d spend time by talking or sometimes watching things together. He wasn’t as big of a fan of doing a lotta different things like Charlie was. But that was okay! Hanging out with him was still fun! Plus, maybe he was tired from being busy a lot of the day.

This became my daily routine for quite a while. Thankfully, it didn’t get to repetitive cause of all the stuff I got to do. Charlie had even started to plan stuff to do ahead of time so we all would have things to do while we were there. The hotel was pretty big, so it wasn’t like there was much of a limit for things you could do here. But there is one thing I  _ do _ really wish I could do.

I wish I could see what it’s like outside the hotel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll begin working on the next chapter soon! I have more of a set idea for the next chapter! If you guys have anymore drawing requests in relation to this series, please tell me!


	6. Outside the Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this chapter took so long, I’ve been struggling w depressive episodes and other issues in life so hhh  
> But it’s finally out so yay!! I hope you all enjoy!!  
> Edit: I made a discord server for this fic!  
> Here’s the link of ya wanna join! https://discord.gg/ud3nYh2

Lately there had been some issues regarding attitudes. And by attitudes I meant mine. I’ve been irritable and grumpy lately. So  _ bored  _ in this damned place. There was only so much to do! It feels like I was just doing the same things over and over again. Everyone could only do so much to entertain me, and honestly, it was getting old. Even if it had only been a few weeks. 

I was getting more and more curious. I wanted to go outside! The place was big yeah, but it was pretty much all the same. 

  
And speaking of the same: so were the clothes. I had been borrowing Charlies- haha well-  _ auntie _ Charlie’s old clothes this whole time. Not that they were bad or anything, some of them were really nice!

_ But _ …. they were sorta getting old. A lot of them were just black and white. Reeeally formal and some even a bit uncomfortable and tight. 

  
I guess it made sense though. She was basically rich: some kinda noble or something I think. Came from a rich family at least. I think I’ve even overheard she was a princess! I could be wrong though, it wasn’t exactly my conversation anyways.

Even the ones who had color weren’t very much different. Very formal, almost Victorian like. Probably suuuper expensive too. 

I was fine with wearing them, just not all the time. It made me feel all stuffy and itchy. Pressured to not get it dirty in the slightest cause of how expensive it probably was. I didn’t want to ruin her clothes!   
  


But ultimately, it just wasn’t my style. I wanted something more colorful, more vibrant. Something really cool and out there! With rainbows and neons and all that! I mean.. They must have something here like that. Dad has those really bright gloves that he always wears! And some of the other people have some pretty bright clothing.   
  
Maybe it just wasn’t auntie Charlie’s style.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________

I had gotten dressed for the day; one of the simpler outfits that Charlie had lent to me. A white button up shirt with puffy sleeves and a black skirt. The one with those straps that go over your shoulders. It also had white kneesocks and those black shows with the little straps on them. The ones you always see little dolls wear and stuff!   
  


It was one of the comfier outfits, a little more of my style. It was cutsey and I liked that! I just wished I could add a bit more to it. 

I smoothed down my skirt to try and make it look nice, then readjusted my pigtails so they wouldn’t be too lose. My hair was already enough of a puffy mess, didn’t need it going all over the place and making even more of a mess. 

I looked into the bathroom mirror just to check how my hair looked, making sure to fix any loose hairs or make sure so I can actually see with my bangs. 

The door clicked open and I heard footsteps in my room.

  
“Hey pumpkin! Ya ready to go?” The familiar voice of my dad rang through the room, turning to the source of it. He stood in the doorway, lower hands on his hips and a grin on his face.

“Aw, ya look nice today! So, ya ready?”   
  
I gave him a confused look.

“Wait what? Ready? Ready for what? I’m confused.” 

I felt a bit of anxiety set in. Did I forget something important? Were we going to do something important today? What were we going to do?   
  
“Woah woah woah, hey hey-” 

He came over to me, waving his hands a bit. He put his hands on my shoulder as he saw me start to tense and panic. Looking down at me with a comforting smile as he leaned down to my eye level.   
  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay. We ain’t goin’ to see some lord of somethin’.” He let out a slight laugh. “I’m just goin’ to take ya out today! We’re goin’ shoppin’, remember?”

Oh yeah, he did say we were going to get me some new clothes. I felt kinda stupid now fpr panicking, taking a deep breath and feeling myself loose tension.   
  
“I thought that meant you were just gonna bring me clothes or something. Or like.. Online shopping..” I gave a small shrug.   
  
“Oh no no! We’re gonna go out! I thought it might be good for ya to get out and get some fresh air! Explore your surroundings!” He stood back up, removing his hands from my shoulders and placing his hands back on his hips once again. 

“I bet it gets all boring bein’ all cooped up in here. Makes you a bit anxious, right?”   
  
I nodded.

“Mm, yeah. Plus, since you’re gonna be livin’ here, thought it would be good for ya to get to know the place. Can’t keep you in here forever.”

I nodded again, letting him know that I was listening. I’m glad he also thought that I should be able to go outside too.   
  
“So, ya ready to go now?” He asked, reaching out his hand.   
  
“Oh, mhm, yeah.” I took the hand he offered, happy to be able to hold it. Especially in terms of being able to go outside. It was exciting! But also kinda nerve wracking.

This was Hell after all, I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to expect. It could probably be crazy dangerous or something. Actually, it most likely was. Like I just said, it was Hell.

But I had Angel. My dad. My  _ new _ dad to protect me. I didn’t know if he was really strong or anything, but he just have some type of advantage. He was tall and had like four arms!

He took me out of my room, closing the door behind it and then taking me downstairs. Into the lobby and giving a quick wave and notice to Charlie that we were heading out. Getting a ‘have fun, be safe!’ in return from her. As well as a worried glance from Vaggie who was near her.

Standing at the big doors, I felt nervous and took a deep breath. Dad squeezes my hand, turning up look at me with a reassuring smile.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here with ya, okay kiddo? We’re gonna have fun.” 

I nodded in return, giving an awkward and nervous smile in return. 

Then he opened the door, stepping out with me and revealing the outside world. It was...amazing. Something out of a fantasy. Hues of reds and pinks filling the air and landscape. Many different buildings and lights filled the place. 

And it was busy, like real busy. Different demons were walking about and going about their business. They were all different shapes and sizes, all different types of creatures. It was so neat. None of this felt real despite the fact that it was. There was just such a variety in just well..

Everything!

Though my awe started to turn into anxiety as I noticed some turning heads towards me and my dad. Mostly towards me.

Oh yeah, the human human thing was probably jarring. Even if it was just confused looks and whispers to one another, it still made me feel… scared and off. So I huddled closer to the demon holding my hand, more so clinging to his arm. 

I felt him pull me closer with one of his arms, muttering some ‘it’s okay’s to me as we walked through the streets and last buildings. It felt like… there was a lotta attention on me, and not good attention. Maybe that’s why Vaggie had gotten so stressed out about my arrival here. Didn’t exactly seem like the kinda place for a kid to really hang out. Especially a human one like me.

But we just kept on walking; Dad ignoring everyone like nothing was going on. So I tried to do the same.

_______________________________________

After a bit of walking, we made it to what seemed like some shopping center. It was big and one of those outside ones that people would go to. With bright colored shops and signs. Along with a big water fountain in the middle.

I glanced around as we walked more into the plaza, not really paying attention to where Dad was leading me at the moment. 

That of which was towards a person in particular who was waiting by some clothing store. Looked something like some kinda lingerie shop or whatever. Turning to notice her get closer and closer as we walked towards her.

She was about as bright as the shops; all decked out in magenta colors and ripped clothing. Everything about her was messy and wild. Though what stood out most was her one big eye that laid its attention on Angel as we walked up to her.

“Angie! So nice to see ya! Haven’t seen ya in like, forever!” 

She opened her arms and leaned in for a hug, causing him to let go of me for a second to hug her back in return. He had a big grin on his face and seemed just as excited, letting out a laugh.

“Yeah, god it’s been like a month last time I saw ya, doll. So good to see ya again. Any news on our turf?”

His last question sparked a whole conversation. Something that I honestly didn’t listen to, more so just holding his hand again and staring off into space. Only paying attention once again when I was addressed.

“So whose the lil squirt here?”

She gestured to me, her eye now on me with a big grin on her face. She looked nice in the very least.   
  
“Oh this? This is my lil pumpkin, Chancey. Yeah I gotta fuckin’ kid now I guess. I’m a dad now!” He proclaimed, seeming quite proud of himself.    
  
Her grinned seemed to widen, then reaching out for another hug.   
  
“That’s great, Angie! So proud of ya! Ya gonna be great!”

He then turned to me, the smile still on his face.   
  
“This is Cherri, my best gal pal or whateva. Hope it’s okay that I brought ya to meet her, really wanted ya too.”

“No uh.. It’s okay.” Just wished he would’ve asked me first. Wasn’t very fond of surprises, but.. Oh well. 

I turned to the lady, giving her a small and awkward smile. It wouldn’t hurt to be polite.   
  
“Hi.. nice to meet you.”   
  
“Nice to meet ya too, kiddo! Gotta say I didn’t expect him to get a kid this quickly, or really well- at all. Ain’t exactly like there’s an adoption center here.” She glanced up to Dad and then back to me.   
“But I’m sure you’re gonna make him real happy. He’s a real good guy, ya know? So little and so small.. He’ll take good care of ya.” She ruffled my hair and smiled at me, then turning back to the other demon.

“So, what are we doin’ today?”

____________________________________________________________________________

Turns out Cherri knew quite a bit of good shops when it came to clothing. She was quick to point out that she thought had some pretty good clothes, practically dragging us in the direction of them. Well, more so dragging me at least. Her and Dad talked and chatted while I just sorta walked beside them holding his hand.

Then we got to this one huuge clothing store that had tons of stuff in it. Shirts, dresses, accessories. I don’t think I’ve ever seen something as big and colorful as this. My old parents weren’t exactly very keen at letting me pick out my own clothes. 

I looked around in awe, feeling so excited and almost overwhelmed at all the choices that I had to choose from.   
  
“So, where do ya wanna go first, pumpkin?” The spider demon asked, looking down at me with a smile. His friend standing next to him and smiling at me as well. I guess she was just gonna stay with us the whole shopping time, but I guess that was okay as long as she didn’t cause any trouble. 

“Um..” I looked around again, trying to see everything just to see what I wanted to look at first. There was just so much, it was overwhelming!

“You can get whatever ya want! Don’t feel pressured, no limitations! Just go wild and express yaself!” Cherri butted in, throwing her arms out in a dramatic fashion. It made me giggle a bit, resulting in her seeming a little proud that she made me laugh. And now I was feeling a little better, I looked around again, thinking for a second of what sounded good right now.   
  
“Hmm, uh.. Dresses?”   
  
“Alright! Dresses it is then!” Angel said and then led us over to the dresses. Many racks of different types of dresses; all different colors and shapes. Some more wild and some more simple and plain. There was such a variety, it was like all the different fashions put into one store! Or one rack I guess I could say.

  
Scanning the many different things they had, sliding the hangers to get a better look at some of the dresses. Glancing over to the other two for a second to see that they were also chatting a bit and looking at dresses while I looked for myself. 

Feeling the textures of the clothing as well to see if it was a good fit, many of them smooth and silky. Some having a more rough texture if they had sequins or other little decorations on them. 

Though one dress in particular managed to catch my attention; a bright pink one with frills and lace. It was poofy and had white buttons going down the middle of the top. Sorta like the ones Charlie had but cuter I guess. I pulled it off the rack, holding it a bit away from me in order to get a better look. It seemed about my size too.   
I walked over to the tallest of us, tugging on his sleeve gently with my free hand and holding up the dress for him to see. 

“I want this one. Is that okay..?” I asked, looking up at him with approval.

  
“Course it’s okay! We told ya you can get whateva ya want, didn’t we?”

  
“Yeah but.. It’s sorta expensive-”

  
“Aah, don’t worry bout money. That’s our job, not yours. You just pick whateva ya want and we’ll get it for ya, we have it all handled.” My face lit up, feeling even more excitement bubble inside me.

  
“Really?” He laughed, grinning down at me.

  
“Yeah really, now go pick out some more shit ya like.”

  
I nodded, then rushed back to the rack of dresses I was looking at previously. I found even more that I liked! Picking a few dresses that I really liked and wanted to get. Then some shirts. Then skirts and some poofy tutus. At some point,  _ I  _ was the one who was dragging them all arounf the store. Practically running and pulling the two to different parts of the store so I could look at the different options they had. 

But they didn’t seem to mind to much, in fact, I think that found it pretty funny. They laughed and grinned everytime I would try and pull them to another section and how I would practically run over to the different racks and shelves. Though I couldn’t help it! It was just so exciting, I had never done anything like this before!

  
I had even managed to pick out a few accessories too. Things like pretty bows and bracelets that I could wear, all bright neons and with pretty charms. Cherri even helped me pick some out! I think she had gotten some stuff for herself too. 

Dad had gotten a bag at one point to help carry all the things, not being able to carry all of it with all those arms he had. Plus, he and Cherri had also picked out some things for themselves. I didn’t really see what they got, but I think dad may have gotten a dress or two.

“Ya wanna try anything on?” My eyes lit up at that question, jumping up and down a bit and nodding frantically.

“Mhm! Mhm! Yeah I do! The pretty pink dress I picked out before!”

He looked through the bag, then pulling out the dress that I had first set my eyes on.

“This one?”

“Yeah!!”

He then handed the dress to me, causing me to grin out of excitement as I got my hands on the dress. Giggling and looking around to try and find the dressing rooms.

He chuckled and grabbed my free hand once again.

“C’mon it’s this way.” He led me to one of the dressing rooms that were available; that of which I rushed into there with the dress. Trying to rush out of my clothes in there to put on the dress, stumbling a little at first. 

Though I managed to get the dress on, brushing the skirt down and looking at myself on the mirror. Smiling to myself and giggling a bit as I moved from side to side to watch the skirt twirl and sway. It was so pretty!

Though there was one problem: the bow in the back. I couldn’t tie it myself, if I did it would only turn out messy.

“Hey Dad! Can you help me tie this bow? I can’t, it’s to hard…” I called out to him from the dressing room.

“Oh yeah, sure! Comin’ in, sweetheart!” He called back, then coming in the dressing room. Leaning down a bit and tying it into a cute little bow.

“Now give us a lil twirl!” He chirped.

I giggled, twirling around and liking the feeling of how my skirt spun with me. My smile was wide and I was feeling pretty happy right now.

“Can I wear it out?”

“Course ya can! Just take the tag off so we can scan it and all that.”

“Okay!” I chirped in response, then pulled off the tag real quick. 

Then we went to the register to pay for everything we got, which was honestly a lot once I think about it. But they didn’t seem to really care, paying for it with no hesitation whatsoever. Not seeming to pay much attention to the lady at the register giving us some strange looks.

Then we headed out, leaving us to explore more of the mall. Heading to the food court first due to me being hungry. And Cherri ended up being sorta hungry too. And while the food probably wasn’t the best for me, it sure was good to have some junk food like that!

The rest of the day was mostly just eating and walking around the mall. Buying a few more things that we managed to find. I had gotten some cool paints and brushes that we had found! Dad and Cherri had gotten some stuff for themselves too. Some more fancy jewelry and some cool boots too.

We ended up spending most of the day at the mall, so when we got back to the hotel, I was pretty tired. But happy nonetheless.

I ended up telling Charlie about my day, and seemed pretty happy about that too! I told her about meeting Cherri as well.

She ended up being really nice. She was loud and wild and just had a good energy to her. But thankfully it wasn’t anything that was intimidating or anything. 

I really liked today, and honestly, I hoped I could have more days like this.

I guess outside the hotel wasn’t as bad as I might’ve thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas or suggestions for chapters, please tell me on the comments! I appreciate your feedback!


	7. Flashbacks and Panic Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter on the next chapter are focusing on smaller elements about Chancey! Chapter 9 will be getting more into the main plot once again! Hope ya enjoy!

_ “Oh dear child, the day of enlightenment is upon us! Soon you will know the truth as we do!” _

_  
_ _ “But I don’t want to-” _

_  
_ _ “What? Why? Don’t you want to know the truth? To rid of Satan’s influence and cleanse your soul?” _

_  
_ _ “I don't want-” _

_ “Your words and thoughts are corrupted my child! Dirtied with corrupted influences and brought down the wrong place! But do not worry, we will fix you up right away! Come now, oh sweet daughter of mine!” _

_  
_ _ A strong grip, a long hallway. Dragging me down.  _

_ Trying to pull away. _

_  
_ _ “Please! Please no! I don’t want to, there’s nothing wrong!!” _

_  
_ _ The grip tightens. It hurts. _

_ “You no nothing of the word of God! Nothing of the sweet words and promises he brings us! Your mind is filled with sick fantasies of gender confusion and delusions.” _

_  
_ _ Towering over me, a terrifying glare. _

_  
_ _ “You are my daughter. My sweet innocent little daughter, and as your mother, I need to show you on the right path. Now stop crying and make yourself presentable so we can go and see the priest! We’re all going to have a nice little talk.” _

____________________________________________________________________________

Back to reality.

  
Back to the breakfast bar I was sitting at.

On the stool, next to Dad. Next to everyone else.

Hearing a vague sound of conversations around me, not being able to process the words being said. 

The memories from the past were plaguing my mind. Repeating and playing over and over. Not going away and letting panic start to set in.

Feeling myself shaking and my chest heavy.

It was starting to feel hot, the world starting to feel blurry.

I felt my arms wrapped tightly around me and my nails digging into my skin. Teeth clenched and body feeling tense and tight.

It was heard to breathe, really hard to breathe. Trying to take deep breaths in order to be able to breathe normally again. 

No no no, not here, not now.

I couldn’t have a panic attack, not in front of all these people. Even if it was just in the hotel, it was too much. People would think I was weird. Just panicking out of nowhere.

It just all felt like too much, like I was going to die. 

Like I was right back there at that old house. Being dragged down that hall by that horrible woman. 

I was scared, I was scared. I was so scared. 

“Hey pumpkin, you okay?”

The familiar voice of my dad slightly snapped me out of it. Though I still felt dizzy and hot, and it was still hard to focus.

Still on the verge of having a panic attack, tears in my eyes.

“I-I uh… uh-“

I wasn’t able to speak, or at least form proper words. I looked around frantically, scared that others might see and judge. Looking back to him and other places in the big room.

It was to big, to open. To wide open of a space.

Not safe.

I felt hands gently touch my shoulders.

  
I flinched, then feeling the hands quickly draw back.

  
Even with my blurry vision I could see the worried look on my Dad’s face, almost looking confused. 

  
“Let’s uh… let’s get ya outta here, pumpkin, okay? C’mon let’s go.” 

He said, then leading me by placing his hand near my back. Not touching it, though his hands was only what seemed like inches away from touching it. Hovering over it. At least he could see that I didn’t really want to be touched right now. 

He helped me down the stool and away from the bar. I honestly didn’t really know where he led me exactly, all I knew was that he was leading me away from where people were. To some corner of the room I think. Where it was a bit more dim and shadowed, though far away from the 

people. Quieter and peaceful.

  
Though I was still panicked. It was still hard to breathe. To function. 

Stupid panic attacks.

Even if I knew I was still here it was still hard to believe it.

The feelings prickled on my skin. They felt so real, it all just felt so close. 

I didn’t want that. I  _ really _ didn’t want to be there right now, even if it was just emotionally. 

Dad leaned down to my eye level, the same expression still donning his face. 

“Hey hey, it’s okay. We’re here now, ain’t nobody gonna bother us here. You’re okay pumpkin, really, it’s okay.” he tried to calm me. But it didn’t work that well. The panic was still in affect and I still felt utterly horrible.

“I’m here, I’m here for ya, pumpkin, ya hear me? Everythin’s okay, Daddy’s here for ya, alright? It’s okay, shh shhh.”

He hushed in a much softer tone, his words quiet and comforting.

I looked at him, trying to focus a bit on him even through the blurry lenses of my sight. Still sobbing and shaking. Still dizzy and feeling heavy.

But he saw that I was focusing on him now. He took that as a cue.

  
“Yeah, that's right, just focus on me, okay hun? Everythin’s okay, just focus on me. I’m here for ya, you’re safe. Everythin’s gonna be okay, I’m here.” He kept reassuring, trying to help me focus.

  
And it did help, just a bit. Things starting to unblur and the dizziness starting to fade. Maybe not as shaky as before.

  
He gave a soft and reassuring smile.   
“Good, good! You’re doin’ so good for me, sweetheart. Now everythin’s okay, you’re in the room with me. I’m here with ya, you’re safe, it’s all safe.”

He paused for a second, seeming to think. 

“Alright, can ya do somethin’ for me, hun? Can ya tell me somethin’ that ya see in the room? Can ya do that for me?”

  
I nodded, still shaking and glancing to the wall.

  
“C-c-clo..ck..” I managed to get out.

  
“Good, good. That’s so good. See? We’re in the room, the nice and safe room. Ya wanna name another thing for me?”

  
I nodded, glancing to another near part of the room.

  
“U-um… couch…”

  
“Good good, I’m so proud of ya sweetheart. Ya feelin’ a bit better?” he asked, tilting his head a bit to the side and anticipating my answer.

  
I felt a little less shaky, my chest a little bit lighter. There were a little less tears on my face. I didn’t feel as hot as before either.

  
Though I felt tired; worn. Still upset and a bit shaken up by the whole thing.

I nodded again in response.

“Y-yeah..”

“Good, that’s great.”

He started to lower his hands onto my shoulders, pausing right above them and giving me a look. 

  
“Ya okay with me touchin’ ya now?” he asked, waiting patiently for an answer. 

I thought for a second or two, thinking about how I would feel if I let him touch me right now

.

Well… he wasn’t my old mother. He wasn’t going to hurt me or grip me like that. He was safe. Safe and soft.

  
So I guess it was okay. 

  
“Mhm.”

I nodded, giving him the cue to place his hands down; that of which he did.

  
His hands gently placed on my shoulders in a comforting manner, a comforting and soft smile on his face.

  
“Vags was the one who taught me that, some groundin’ method or whateva she called it.” 

He let out a slight laugh to try and lighten the mood.

“Said ya’d probably need it and taught me how to do it since she’s not gonna be around all the time to help ya or whateva. Guess she doesn’t fully trust me still.”

  
He paused to gauge my reaction, which in turn wasn’t really anything.

  
“Uuh… ya wanna go back to your room? Or mine? I’m fine with whateva. Whateva makes ya feel betta, hun.”

He told me, then rubbing my shoulders and arms gently in an attempt to further comfort me. 

“Mhm… yours…” 

I mumbled, giving him another nod as an answer. 

“Alright pumpkin, let’s head up.”

He placed his hand on the small of my back, his other lower hand wrapped around my 

shoulders and pulling me close as he led me upstairs.

____________________________________________________________________________

He sat me on the bed, pulling me close into his side. Rubbing the side of my arm to help further comfort and calm me.

  
I let out a deep sigh, letting myself lean on him and relax a little. 

  
Inhaling slightly and taking in the familiar scent of that perfume he wore the first time I met him.   
It was slightly sweet. Though elegant and fancy at the same time. I still haven’t asked him what kind of perfume he uses. I still needed to ask him.

  
I should ask him now. So I turned and shifted to look up at him.

  
“Dad?”

  
“Hm? What is it, pumpkin?”

  
“What kinda perfume do you use?”

  
He gave me a confused look, though smiled and laughed.

“Why do ya ask?”

  
“I just wanna know… you wore it the first time we met. It’s… comforting…”

“Hm.. well, don’t think ya would know it. It’s real expensive though and popular. Has one of those cute lil fluff balls on it, ya might like it.” He looked down at me, moving his upper hand to stroke my hair gently. “Maybe I’ll let ya try it if ya want.”

  
“Mm.. I’d like that..”

  
A few more seconds of silence and comforting touches.

  
“So, what happened down there, kiddo? Ya wanna talk about it?”

  
“Um…”

  
I looked to the side of the bed, not giving an answer.

  
“You don’t have to talk about it if ya don’t want to, I just wanna know what’s goin’ on.”

  
“No.. It’s okay..Just uh.. Well..” I glanced down to my lap.

  
“Just what, sweetheart?” He leaned out a bit so he could look at me better.

  
“Just..” I let out a deep sigh. “I remembered a really bad thing with my parents.. Old parents. It was… scary. Made me have a panic attack.”

“Ah I’m..” he paused, thinking of something to say. He glanced away for a second with a confused look on his face, irritated even. 

Like he didn’t know what to do and was pissed that he didn’t know.

“I-“

He let out a frustrated sigh.

“Look I….I ain’t the best at this stuff, honestly it’s be best if we just got ya some sorta therapist or whatever.”

He then glanced back to me with a more reassuring expression.

  
“But… I will try my best to be there for ya in the meantime. I ain’t the best advice giva, but I can listen and comfort ya. Ya are my kid after all, gotta be a good parent to ya. Last ones sure didn’t.” 

He sneered, then pulled me close once again.

  
“So… ya wanna tell me what ya remembered?”

  
“No, not yet I.. it’s too much to think about right now.”

  
“Alright, pumpkin. That’s fine, there’s no rush.”

I kept silent, simply listen to his words and leaning into his comforting touches. He was warm and soft.

Made me feel comforted.

  
“Well… in the meantime, just know that you’re safe. I ain’t gonna let anythin’ happen to ya while I’m around. I’ll do whateva I can to help ya feel betta, even if it means beatin’ up ya old folks back there.” He laughed a little as he tried to make light of things.

A soft little squeal and nudging of my foot brought my attention to the little piggy nuzzling my foot. I smiled down at Fat Nuggets, laughing softly at his attempt to get attention. It was so cute, such an adorable little thing.

  
Dad laughed too, scooping up the piglet in one swift move and plopping him onto my lap.   
I held the pig close, stroking his head gently and letting him sniff and nuzzle into my hand. It made me softly giggle again, feeling a little better at the piggy’s comfort.

  
“See? Fat Nuggets wants ya to feel safe too. He came to comfort ya! Isn’t that right, Fat nuggets?”

He leaned down a little to be closer to the pig, talking in that baby voice he used towards Nuggets all the time. Then laughing as the pig sniffed him and squealed, kissing his forehead and going back to his sitting up position.

“Everythin’s safe here, we gotta bunch of people who love and care about ya. Though me and Fat Nuggets love ya the most, got that?” 

He grinned and then placed a kiss on my head.

  
I smiled, continuing to pet the piglet as he said these words.

  
“I love the both of you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord server for this fanfic if you'd like to join  
> Here's the link:  
> https://discord.gg/jQ6mdrQ


	8. Word Spreads Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took a while to get out!! Hope you enjoy!!

Life at the hotel started to get more and more normal each day. Well, as normal as you could get in a place like this. More so normal in a sense that life was happy and healthy. Well… I think it was at least. It seemed pretty healthy and good!

  
I was going out more! To the mall, to other stores! Even places like restaurants and diners! I felt much less confined to the hotel now that I was able to go out.

  
Usually Dad would just be the one to take me out, but sometimes others would tag along too! Usually it would be Cherri who ended up tagging along; her and my dad liked to hang out a lot I guess. They were self proclaimed best friends after all. 

But sometimes Charlie and Vaggie would tag along too! Charlie always pointed out good shops and places for us to go to, and sometimes even Vaggie! We had all even found this diner that we all really liked to eat at! And by ‘all’ I actually mean it was my favorite and the others just thought it was good too. 

Personally I really loved the eggs and the waffles they served there, or just the breakfast foods in particular. The way they cooked it was just so nice and I loved how runny they made the yolks! Along with all the textures were easy and pleasant for me to eat, and I tended to eat a lot of it too… everyone’s surprise.

  
I couldn’t help it, I just had a big appetite. Not my fault that my size makes people think otherwise.

Though Vaggie on the other hand well… she didn’t seem to be happy about me going outside a lot. 

She said that it was dangerous, that I should try and have less attention on me.

Because I’m a human, I was more of a target and had little to no defense. A human stood out like a sore thumb in a crowd of demons apparently, especially a human child. It’s not like there were many children in hell anyways, at least according to Vaggie. 

  
So that made me stand out even more.

And if people found out a human child was in Hell, who knows what they could do to me. Not many people here had limitations or morals. She didn’t trust anyone to even be near me, and from what she explained, I think she had a right to. 

Even with all the people in the hotel that cared for me, there could apparently still be a risk that something could happen. Well, at least according to Vaggie.

Angel on the other hand was sure he could protect me and keep me out of trouble. He was careful when he took me out.

Making sure to take me to only safe areas and places that he knew for sure was okay. He never let me wander off and had me hold his hand when we went out to places. Hardly even let me out of his sight.

  
It was… kinda annoying if I had to be honest. It sucked that I was under constant watch by him when we went out to do something. But I guess it did make sense. He was just trying his best to keep me safe.

This place could be pretty crazy and dangerous; I had seen how some of the people act here when we have been out to places. And even just tame things like arguments and people being wild could be pretty scary to someone like me. 

But at the same time it just egged on my curiosity about the place. 

  
I wanted to get to know more about the place. Explore more and get to see some cool things that happen around here.

  
I could only learn so much from asking questions from Charlie.

  
Auntie Charlie… Still need to work on that.

And even she seemed to be hesitant on giving me full answers to some questions I have. Where she did this nervous laugh and only gave me some incomplete answer and then would change the subject.

I get that she’s an adult, and that her job is to make sure I’m okay but I couldn’t help but find it annoying. 

So what if the information might be scary or disturbing? At least I would learn more about the place! It might even help me to know what I should be more careful with in the outside world!

I could already handle that kinda stuff! I went through so much at my old household; experienced and saw so many horrible things…

So why wouldn’t I be able to handle what was going on here?

_______________________________________

There was a tension in the air; there’s been tension the past few days.

It was easy to tell, even if people tried to deny it.

The constant tapping of feet or the bouncing leg. Seeing people pace and fidget. Their worried and anxious expressions and the way they hesitated when I asked them something.

I knew anxiety when I saw it, and it was pretty obvious. So I didn’t know why they just couldn’t tell me. Lying about it never got anything done.

But the real question is, what were they so anxious about? 

All the adults seemed to be on edge about something, well, at least the ones I paid attention to. 

There was something going on, and I was going to find out.

I walked up to aunt charlie, seeing her bouncing her knee as she stood by the devotion desk. Nervously glancing from the phone to other places in the room.

“Aunt Charlie-“

Though my words were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. To which she immediately grabbed it, answering in her sweet sing song voice. Though her face still looked nervous, even with that big smile of hers she always wore. 

And even trying to listen in and eavesdrop didn’t really help, as I was only hearing what Charlie had to say. And it honestly just sounded like some sorta business call.

  
Boring.

  
Huffing in annoyance and even pouting a bit, I made my way over to the lounge like area that was near. Plopping down on the couch to take my pouting session there, sinking into the plush pillow of it. 

  
It almost felt like people were avoiding me; well, avoiding me asking questions at least.

It was annoying.

  
“Hey pumpkin, how’re ya doin’?”

  
The familiar voice of my dad interrupted my pouting session, looking up to see the spider demon hovering over me from behind the couch.

  
“Oh uh.. Fine I guess..” I gave a quick shrug, looking away a bit from his gaze. 

  
He frowned, looking more concerned than anything.

  
“Ya’re not fine, I know that face. What’s up? Somethin’ botherin’ ya, hun?”

He asked, jumping over the couch to sit beside me. His arm draped over my shoulder in attempt for comfort and to pull me a big closer.

  
“Mm.. Yeah I guess..” 

Another shrug.

  
“What is it, hun?”

  
“Um..”

I looked down at my lap, not wanting to make eye contact at the moment.

  
“I feel like you and aunt Charlie and stuff are like.. Hiding something from me. Like something is going on and you’re not telling me.”

  
I paused, fiddling with my fingers a bit and my face scrunching up a bit.

  
“I don’t like it.”

  
I then looked back up at him to judge his expression, which was still one of worry. At the same time one of someone who had been caught.

  
“Well uh..” 

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, seeming to try and find a way to explain what he wanted to say.

  
“I mean.. Yeah I guess… but we’ve been keepin’ it from ya for a reason, kiddo.” 

He explained when he looked back at me.

“But why? Is it bad? I can handle it! I’ve handled a lotta things!”

I sat up a bit, trying to stand up for myself. To prove that I could handle it!

  
Cause I could.

  
How bad could it possibly be?

  
“Well I know kiddo, I know ya can handle a lotta things. Doesn’t mean ya  _ should  _ though.” 

He said in a more firm tone as if he was trying to get a point across. Not that I really cared about that point right now though. 

“It’s somethin’ specifically that me and ya aunts think ya can’t handle, so we’re tryin’ to deal with it until it’s done and over with.”

“But I really can! Please please just tell me! I can handle it I promise!”

I pleaded, trying to get him to spill whatever it was.

  
“Plus! If you tell me I’ll leave you alone about it! I won’t try to get involved, I just wanna know!”

  
He sighed again, putting his hand up to his temples to try and think. Then glancing around as if to make sure the area was clear.

  
“Fine fine, but ya gotta keep it on the down low, kay pumpkin? Vags and Charlie won’t be the happiest if they found out I told ya.”

  
He pulled me closer once again, leaning in a bit as to not be heard.

  
“Well.. I guess I’ll start with ya presence here has certainly gotten up a lotta gossip with me takin’ ya out and all.” 

He started, his voice hushed and lowered.

  
“Demons are startin’ to talk pumpkin. Startin’ to want to know more of what a human kid is doin’ here in hell, and that kinda attention ain’t exactly good.”

  
His lower arm seemed to find it’s way around my shoulders, rubbing comfortingly as if this was something distressing. 

“Oh.” 

I simply said, a bit confused but still listening. 

“Ya know how people can be down here, sweetheart. Real shitty, it’s Hell after all.” 

He let out another sigh, obviously not liking this topic.

“There’s rumors.. people wanna know more, and some people are willin’ to go some pretty crazy lengths to get that info.” 

“So…” 

I said, trying to understand what he was really getting at.

I was eager to know. 

Impatient.

He made a noise of distress, looking away and almost seeming ashamed that he was telling me. 

He didn’t want to tell me this. 

“Well…”

“Yeah?”

Another long sigh.

As if preparing himself.

Preparing me for what he had to say.

“Ya see pumpkin...the people wa-“

“ANGEL!”

The familiar voice of the usually stressed out woman interrupted our conversation, quickly turning towards her.

She seemed more distressed than usual, angry almost.

Though she had more panic on her face than anything.

“News 666 called.”

I glanced at my dad, a look of shock on his face.

Concerned.

Then I glanced back at her, confused.

She glanced at me with an apologetic look, trying to calm herself down and seems more rational.

“They.. they want Chancey to appear on the news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord server for this fic!  
> Where we can talk about ideas, share art and all that fun stuff!  
> Here's the link!  
> https://discord.gg/jQ6mdrQ


	9. Breaking News!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to get out! I've been working on a few other chapters for other stories and just procrastinating in general h  
> Hope you enjoy! This is a bit of a longer chapter!

Buzzing and beeping.

The news station was bustling at this hour, especially with the new story they just got their hands on.

That story was me, unfortunately.

I wasn’t exactly fond of being the number 1 news story in hell right now.

At the moment, I was huddled up to my dad, more in the corner by the food station. Cuddling into his side with his two arms around me holding me close. His grip on me was tight, but not too tight.

Auntie Charlie and Vaggie were here too, standing next to my dad. Almost in a protective stance as they both huddled near us, watching out over the others busy in the station. 

But I watched as the workers talked and busied themselves with getting everything set up for everything to go live.

There was so much noise; though it all seemed to be muffled with my head basically buried in my dad’s side. 

I was just glad he was here. 

Feeling him rub my arm comfortingly as he held me close in a protective manner. He didn’t seem so happy about this situation either, no one did. 

  
And this all happened cause of that stupid call.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________

“News?! Whaddya mean the news? Whaddya tawlkin’ bout? What the hell would they want the kid on the news for?!” 

  
Dad made dramatic gestures as he stood up and faced Vaggie, now backwards on the couch. I followed suit, confused at her words and wanting to know more.

She sighed, more so in an irritable and upset manner. Maybe to try and calm herself.

“I- ugh- I don’t know. Apparently, having a  _ human child _ in Hell gets some people’s attention.  _ Angel _ .” 

She narrowed his eyes at him, obviously taking a jab at him. Not helping his already frazzled state    
“Oh, well, I’m  _ sorry _ that I took my kid out so they wouldn’t just be locked up here all day. So sorry, what a horrible fuckin’ person I am! So inconsiderate!”

He snapped back, a hint of mocking in his tone as he rolled his eyes and just made a scene. 

And this back and forth anger and yelling continued, looking between the both of them.

  
The news? Why did they want me on the news? 

Was it that jarring for a human to be in hell.

  
I didn’t wanna be on the news. It was too much, too many expectations.

  
Did I even have a say in the matter?

  
“Um..”

I tried to speak up to gain their attention, hoping it would work.

  
And it did, the demon’s heads turning towards me with expressions that turned apologetic. 

Specifically my Dad’s who let out a sigh as he softened a bit.

  
“I’m so sorry pumpkin, I didn’t mean to yell.” 

He apologized, eyes narrowing at Vaggie. Who in turn also quieted down, giving me an apologetic expression as well.

  
“So? What? We can’t just turn em down? Just tell em to fuck off.”

  
“I-ugh… It’s not that easy. We’ve  _ tried _ . They just keep insisting and-” 

She cut herself off, once again rubbing her temple in attempt to calm herself down a bit.

  
Then as if on cue, Charlie made her way into the scene to attempt to try and calm things down. A smile on her face as usual, though it was that one nervous one I’ve seen before.

  
“Heey, everything is gonna be alright! We’ll get it all situated, I promise!” 

She gave a grin, glancing between all of us to see if anything had changed.   
  


“I don’t wanna go on the news…” 

I spoke up, hoping that would maybe try to help the situation. Or to just let them know about how I was feeling.   
  


She sighed a bit, seeming hesitant but trying to keep up her reassuring smile and aura.   
  


“I-I know… but I think you’re going to have to. We’ve tried so many things.. But!” 

She perked up once again with her usual positive atmosphere. 

“We’ll try harder! And even if it ends up you have to show, we’ll be there right with you! Everything is going to be okay! I promise.”   
  


“Hm.. okay.” 

I replied, still doubtful.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________

Turns out I had a good reason to be doubtful because of well… where we are now. 

Though a squeeze of my arm turned my attention to the spider demon holding me close. Being greeted by a reassuring smile and soft eyes.

“Everythin’s gonna be alright, kay kiddo? We’re right by your side. We’ll make sure nothin’ goes wrong.” 

Then a toothy grin wormed its way onto his face. 

“And if anyone tries anythin’, I’ll make sure they’re full of bullets!”    
  


This gained a glare from Vaggie, but a small smile from me.    
  


I nodded, feeling a little reassured after he said that.   
  


Well.. until someone just had to come and ruin that.   
  


The sounds of heels clicking against the floor gaining my attention as it got louder. Turning to see a tall and intimidating lady; the spot image of a stereotypical news anchor.    
  


Though with a cigarette in hand and a scowl on her face.    
  


Stopping in front of us and looking down at me with indifference.   
  


“So you’re the brat everyone’s been talking about, huh? How disappointing. Thought it’d be something better with all the talk.” 

She sneered, definitely not helping my already negative view of her.   
  


People down here were really just mean.   
  


And to this, Dad pulled me even closer than before, glaring at the lady.   
  


“And if you keep tawlkin’ I’ll blow another hole in ya, ya lousy skank.”   
  


She laughed.   
  


“Bold words for someone who blows just about anyone. Listen  _ hooker _ , I don’t have time for your or your brat’s whining. It’s only here because your little failed abortion is getting popular, and coverage is coverage. I don’t give a flying fuck about whatever  _ feelings  _ you or the little princess 

have other this. Business is business, so let’s get this over with.”

She yanked my arm, grip tight and her nails digging into my skin.

“C’mon brat, let’s go, we’re on in 3.”

“Ow! T-that hurts! S-stop!!” 

I cried out, sounding more scared and desperate than anything. Tensing as she turned back with gritted teeth and a dirty look on her face.

“I don’t give a shit, lets go-“

Her hand was suddenly smacked away by a familiar magenta glove, feeling myself pulled close to Dad’s side once again. 

“Don’t ya fuckin’ touch my kid, ya got that?”

I couldn’t see what he looked like, but his tone was dark and low. And the look on the lady’s face told me that it was nothing to laugh about, even if she did try to brush it off.

“Like I said, we’re on in three.” 

She turned, heels clicking as she walked towards the set. 

I looked up at my dad, gaining a soft and reassuring smile in return. 

“Let’s head over there, okay honey?”

I nodded, more so letting the demon basically walk me. Feeling anxious the closer I got near to the set, sitting down in a chair my dad pulled out for me. He himself starting to pull up a chair 

but gained the attention of the news reporter. 

“Excuse me, but what the  _ fuck _ do you think you’re doing?”

“Sitting down with my fucking kid, what are ya, blind?”

He said as he sat down best to me, leaning back in the chair a bit and once of his arms protectively around my shoulders. 

“ _ Sorry _ , but  _ hookers _ aren’t allow-“

“And we’re live in 3-“

Her head immediately snapped-almost with a crack- to face the camera, a large and unnatural 

grin appearing on her face as if it’s always been there. 

I tensed, feeling anxious as the attention was now going to all be on me. Only to be comforted by the gentle squeeze on my arm and reassuring glance that dad gave me.

“2, 1- and we’re live!”

“Welcome back!”

She chirped in an unnaturally cheery tone- one that would only suit Charlie.

“Today, we have a special guest with us! Someone that’s been the talk of all of Hell! Now why don’t you tell us your name?”

She turned, attention to me and smiled widely.

I could feel her eyes on me.

The camera. 

Everyone it seemed.

It was nerve wracking, glancing to Dad for a second before up to her. Purposely avoiding eye contact so it maybe wouldn’t be as bad

“C-c-Chancey-“ 

I managed to stutter out, feeling hard to speak already. 

“So Chancey tell us, how the  _ fuck _ did you get here?”

Her stare was insistent, unblinking and filled with what was probably impatience.

“W-well I uh- um-“ 

I froze up, not knowing how to deal with being put on spot. Staring down at the desk, she’s wide and gripping at my legs. Chest feeling tight and sounds sounding a little muffled.

“I didn’t fucking ask you.” 

The cheery voice snapped me out of whatever state I was in, looking back up to glance between my dad and the lady, her attention now on him.

“Well I already answered it, too bad. Ya asked a question and ya got a fuckin’ answer.”

I guess he must’ve answered for me. 

“So, what does it feel like to be the  _ daughter _ of the famous por-“

I tensed and felt another rush of anxiety at the use of that word, feeling that immediate discomfort of dysphoria.

My focus only being put off that when hands were put over my ears, glancing up to see my dad with an angry look on his face. Muffled words coming from his mouth that spoke to the news reporter. Only removing them when she turned back to face the camera.

Glancing at me with an apologetic look and giving me another comforting squeeze on the arm. 

  
  


“Now to read some submissions that were sent in for our very special guest!”   
  


She chirped and began reading out the submissions.   
  


I didn’t really pay much attention, only hearing some of the noises that came out of her mouth. I doubt it was important anyways, I didn’t see her turning to me to ask a direct question. Nor did I see my dad try to get my attention.   
  


Though even with the lack of direct attention, I still felt all the eyes on me. The camera. The crew.    
  


Charlie’s.   
  


Vaggie’s.    
  


It was all just.. So much.    
  


Too much.   
  


I didn’t know how to handle it.   
  


Feeling my body quiver and my breath start to get heavier. Hard to breathe, eyes fixed on the counter so I didn’t have to look anyone in the eye.    
  


My vision felt blurry and reality seemed to be fading in and out.   
  


I didn’t know what was going on other than the loud muffled background noise.   
  


“Alright, no, I’m leaving. C’mon Chancey, we’re leavin’”   
  


The familiar Boston accent snapped my attention out of the haziness to turn to him. Seeing the spider demon start to get up from his chair, an annoyed look on his face. Seeming to glance a 

few dirty looks towards the news reporter.    
  


Just now realizing that I had been crying, feeling tears on my cheeks. It made sense though. I would be more surprised if I hadn’t been crying.    
  


I started to get up as well, and my dad turned to the news reporters and cameras once again who only gave confused looks.   
  


“I  _ said _ we’re fucking leavin’, turn the fuckin’ feed off-” 

He cut himself off with a slight growl to his voice.   
  


“I never said you could leave-”   
  


“Well I’m fuckin’ leavin’ anyways!”

“I don’t give a  _ shit _ that this little shit of yours decided to start whining outta nowhere. Do you really think  _ she _ is going to get any other opportunity to be in the spotlight? We’re doing  _ her _ a fucking favor. Now sit your ass down and answer the questions.”   
  


I tensed even more, a feeling of disgust bubbling up inside of me. More tears starting to bubble up and fall at the blatant insult and misgendering. As if the whole thing wasn’t enough.   
I looked to my dad for comfort, though I was greeted with a cold and almost deadly look, seeming to be directed at the lady, he seemed tense.    
  


“Chancey baby, go to Charlie.”   
  


“B-but-”   
  


“Charlie.” 

He repeated, something in his voice that made me shiver. That made the whole room seem tense.    
  


I nodded, holding myself as I stumbled over to auntie Charlie. Being greeted with open arms and held close to her chest, one hand on my head and the other on my back.   
As she rubbed gently, I could see a worried expression on her face as she looked at the tense scene.    
  


Vaggie too seeming tense and unsure of the situation, looking more frightened than angry. She 

even took a step closer to Charlie, not saying anything.   
  


“You insult me, my fucking  _ kid _ and you really expect me to fuckin stay at your lousy ass news station!?”

I heard my dad practically yell, though the sounds muffled out when Charlie held me closer to her chest.   
  


I didn’t know what was going on, but all I heard was the muffled noise of commotion.   
  


Yelling, screaming.   
  


Clatters and snaps; the sounds of things breaking and being thrown.   
  


The shrill voice of my dad’s and the panicked voices of the crew.   
  


And eventually, the sound of gunshots. The sound of glass breaking.   
  


Then it quieted down a bit, the clambering of the crew the only thing that remained.    
  


Squirming a bit in Charlie’s grip so I could get my head out of her chest, wanting to see what was going on.

And that wasn’t exactly the easiest thing: she was a tight hugger.    
  


After I managed to squirm a bit out of her grip, I was greeted with the sight of an absolutely wrecked station.   
  


“Chancey-” 

She tried to protest, obviously not wanting me to see all of this.   
  


The camera shattered, glass and broken pieces of equipment on the floor. Broken pieces of furniture.   
  


I’m pretty sure something was on fire; I have no idea how that happened.   
  


Looking over to the set, tensing and feeling sick at the sight of blood. The body of the one news reporter slumped over the desk, the panicked man with the gas mask looking down at her in horror.    
  


I don’t think she was getting up anytime soon.   
  


My dad seemed to be the sight to behold them, tense and another pair of arms out that I didn’t even know he had. Breathing ragged, his back to me.   
  


He held guns in some of his hands.

Where did he get those?   
  


Then he turned to look at me, a worried expression painting his face.   
  


“Oh baby, I’m so so sorry-” 

He started, throwing the guns to the floor and rushing over to me. Sweeping me up in his arms and holding me tightly to his chest, all six of his arms still out.   
  


“It’s okay baby, daddy’s here now. It’s okay, it’s okay.” 

He cooed, stroking my hair gently.   
  


Somehow it made the emotions come pouring back, burying my face in his fluffy chest as I let out a sob.   
  


The whole situation was just so scary, even if it was over. It just was too much to handle. My body was still shaking as I cried into his chest.   
  


If I were fully paying attention, I would say that the adults spoke up.   
  


Vaggie maybe trying to protest something.   
  


Charlie maybe telling her that we should save it for later when things have calmed down. Saying that we should head back to the hotel.   
  


Daddy agreeing.   
  


I know at one point we headed back to the limo, cause it was quieter and I smelled that nice car scent.   
  


Still being held in my Dad’s arms as he held me close on his lap, cuddling with him the whole ride back.   
  


Then we headed back to the hotel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord for Hazbin Kiddo! If you'd like to join, here's the link!  
> https://discord.gg/5VUAWEV


	10. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't posted in forever so sorry! I've been caught up in lack of motivation and depressive episodes so whoops! This is more just a fun and filler chapter that introduces some new aspects of the character. Hope y'all enjoy it otherwise!

It was a bit calmer than it had been, a normal day more or less. In general, things had been much calmer than they had been lately.

Ever since the news station, everything seemed to be surprisingly calm, well, on my side anyways. While recovering from what was probably kinda traumatizing, everyone was doing their best to make sure things seemed okay again. Meaning back to the hang outs: movie nights, painting, chatting. All that fun stuff. And as much as I had gotten bored of just doing that before, I was relieved to do it again. I was totally fine with not going out for a few more days. For now, I just wanted to relax.

But I had noticed a bit of change ever since we got back. 

I noticed there were a few more people coming into the hotel than there usually was. Usually it was just one or two people wandering in, simply just to ask about it or sometimes use the bathroom or something. Basically they didn’t want to actually check in. But while downstairs, I’d seen a few people at the check out. While I don’t actually know if they checked in or not, it was more people than usual. Also it looked like they may actually be interested judging off their faces and body language. And well, from eavesdropping just a  _ tiiiny _ bit. 

So maybe the interview had helped, even just a tiny bit. And while I didn’t really want any of the attention that would come from it, at least it was getting auntie Charlie’s hotel some recognition. I just hoped that anyone who came to check in wouldn’t come and talk to me, not that I would really talk to them anyways. I’m just glad that it’s helping the hotel out, and that’s it.

I was just glad things seemed a little back to normal.

_______________________________________

Lunch time was pretty lively despite the lack of people. Probably cause everyone seemed so loud in general. But I didn’t mind too much.

Aunt Vaggie had made lunch for everyone. 

Referring to her as that was still a bit weird.

Dad always referred to her as ‘Vags’. I didn’t know how to feel about that quite yet, but ‘Auntie Vags’ did have a nice ring to it. Plus, she didn’t seem to mind being called ‘Vags.’

But back to lunch. Even though she made it for everyone, it didn’t mean she intended to. She was originally just going to make some for me, her and auntie Charlie. But then some of the others had piped up, that being everyone except the weird smiley man. So she ended giving in with the convincing of Charlie.

But it all worked out! Cause her cooking was really good!! She knew how to cook a lotta things and some of it was real fancy! Not that I was picky.

But she knew a bunch of recipes for stuff that included eggs.

I liked eggs.

Right now, I was sitting at the little breakfast bar, still chomping on my food. Usually I would just scarf it down, but I wanted to enjoy and savor her food for once. It was really good and she always seemed happy when I properly enjoyed her food; not so much when I scarfed it down. I was especially trying to focus on the vegetables right now, she, and my dad, were very insistent on eating them. Which was annoying, but hey, at least the way she made them was good. 

Right now, my Dad wasn’t even focused on his food, much to my distaste. He was only about half way done with his food! Instead, he was busy laughing and probably flirting with the cat man who ran the bar.

Husk I think his name was? I don’t know, and honestly, I didn’t really care. He seemed grumpy and smelled like alcohol. But at least Dad was having a good time. 

So I turned my attention back to my plate, taking another bite of my food. The taste was really good, and so was the texture. But honestly, I was in the mood for a different texture. Something more… crunchy. 

Something got my attention, a candle that was near. I leaned over a bit, getting a small sniff. It smelled really good.

A sweet scent. Maybe brown sugar?

Auntie Charlie must’ve picked it out, she was a big fan of sweet scents like this. But I was a fan of it too! I loved sweet scents, they reminded me of food. 

In fact, this just made me a bit hungrier. The longer that I stared, the more appetizing it started to look.

The candle.

I mean, it can’t be that bad, right? It looks pretty good right now. If it smells that good then it probably tastes that good! The texture probably would be good too. Crumble and crunchy. And it didn’t seem too hard to break into with a spoon. 

The urge was there, it was super tempting. And since it didn’t seem harmful, I didn’t see why I should resist!

So I grabbed the candle holder, pulling it closer to me and grabbing my spoon. 

Practically stabbing the wax with the spoon so it would penetrate it, causing some of it to crumble and break. I grinned, feeling excitement bubbling up within me. 

And I got some on the spoon, about to raise it up to my mouth-

“CHANCEY!”

I dropped my spoon onto the counter, startled and jumping a bit from the sudden loud noise. Turning to see my Dad with a distressed look on his face, looking frazzled almost.

“What the hell are ya doin’?”

“Uh… just eating.”

I was confused.

He seemed to try and figure something out, a bunch of weird noises coming out of his mouth.

“Chancey! That’s a fuckin’ candle!” 

He spat, gesturing dramatically to the candle.

Oh yeah, eating candles wasn’t exactly a normal thing.

Or an acceptable thing.

“Uh…”

I looked around, trying to find a way to explain myself.

“Yeah.” 

Might as well just own up to it.

He did some of those distressed and frantic noises again, then sighing and putting his face in his hands. He shook his head and then retreated his hands again, looking at me with a concerned expression this time.

“Chancey, baby,ya can’t eat candles. I-ugh… they’re not food! Isn’t that obvious?!”

“I mean… I guess..”

I shrugged.

“I guess?!”

“I mean, it looked crunchy.” 

“It’s a candle!”

“The texture looks good!”

“The texture? What does that matta? Shouldn’t ya be worried about the taste?”

“No.”

I shook my head, crossing my arms and trying to think of a way to explain. 

“The texture is real important um.. like textures are important um...”

I looked down, thinking real hard now. 

I glanced back to him for a second, seeing him look at me with..expectancy? He still looked slightly distressed and confused while he was waiting for an answer.

“Um.. so like.. I’m autistic uh.. so textures are a big thing for me. Some I can’t like..stand. It like hurts or whatever um.. and there are some that are really nice. Ya know, like to chew on stuff.”

He blinked, trying to process stuff. 

“So uh… is wanting to eat stuff part of the whole autistic thing?”

“Uh.. no.. well, chewing stuff is at least. Well kinda. It’s kinda hard to explain I guess.” 

I gave a shrug, feeling a little irritated at not knowing how to explain it that well. 

“I mean… I know chewing can be stimming… but like, wanting to eat things I’m not supposed to is not stimming.. sometimes I just get the urge I guess. I mean.. this isn’t the first time I’ve eaten something I‘ve eaten I’m not supposed to.”

I shrugged again.

“WAIT YOU WHA-“ 

He cut himself off, taking a deep breath and calming himself.

“Chancey, baby, you  _ can’t _ eat inedible things. No matter how much ya wanna. It’s dangerous you could get hurt.”

“I know.”

I responded with a bit of a pout, averting his gaze. 

“And this stimming thing,” 

I looked back up to him.

“Is it good? Will it help? You said it has chewing or whateva so if I letcha do this stimmin’ thing will it help ya not to eat candles?”

  
  


“I mean I guess.. I already stim a bit with my hands and body and stuff.”

He tilted his head, looking even more confused.

“I uh.. I like to flap my hands and jump around and stuff when I get excited. It helps get the energy out. But for chewing I would need a chew stim.”

I tried to explain to him.

“...like a chew toy for dogs..?” 

He made a weird face.

“No, like, a stim toy. It’s a toy chew thing made for people to chew on. You can like wash it and stuff so it’s safe to chew.”

He nodded, then leaning back a bit. He still seemed like he was trying to process all of this, but hey, at least he was trying. 

“Okay okay, I think I get it now. I’ll try and getcha that stim toy or whateva so ya won’t try and eat any more candles. Dunno how much luck I’ll have round here though.” 

He let out a laugh to try and lighten things up. 

“Hafta get something custom probably.”

I smiled, feeling a rush of excitement at this.

“Really?!”

“Yeah..? Of course really, why wouldn’t I?” He looked confused again, but had a smile on his face.

“Most people just think it’s weird and tell me to knock it off.”

“Well yeah I guess it’s a lil weird to me but hey, I bet buncha people round here think I’m pretty weird here too.” 

He chuckled, glancing over to Vaggie and then back to me with a grin. 

“Doesn’t hurt nobody, so why not? ‘Specially if it’s gonna help ya  _ not _ do something dangerous.”

I grinned, feeling the rush of that excitement and euphoria increase. I lunged forward to hug my dad tightly, giggling a bit as I buried my head into him.

“Thank you thank you thank you!!” 

I chirped.

He seemed taken aback a bit but he wrapped his arms around me as he usually would.

“Ya welcome sweetheart, but ya don’t hafta thank me. Just doin’ what a parent should do.” He 

told me, then patted my back and pulled away.   
  


“Well my old parents didn’t do that..”

I said, sitting back up in my seat properly.   
  


“Well I do. They sucked anyway.” 

He let out a laugh.

“Now get back ta eatin’. Your  _ actual _ food this time. Ya need to finish your lunch.”   
  


I nodded, then picking up my utensils and getting back to eating. Taking a few bites and starting to get focused again before a thought came to mind. Something that’s been on the back of my mind for a while now.   
  


I seemed to know at least everyone who worked here now, even if it was just an interaction or two.   
  


Well… everyone except one person.   
  


That one guy with the red coat and a big smile.   
  


He was a mystery, and I hardly ever saw him   
  


Daddy always tried to steer me in the opposite direction of him if he was around, and he always avoided any mention of him.   
  


Even the others wouldn’t answer any questions. They always just avoided the subject! It was pretty annoying to be honest.   
  


Maybe Daddy would give me some answers if I asked nicely.   
  


“Hey Daddy.” 

I said to get his attention, causing him to turn to face me.   
  


“Hm? What is it, sweetheart?”   
  


“Whose the one creepy guy?”   
  


He raised an eyebrow.   
  


“Whaddya mean?”   
  


“Ya know.. The one guy dressed in all red and stuff uh.. He smiles a lot. That guy.”   
  


His eyes narrowed a bit and he seemed to ponder for a second.   
  


“That’s nothin’ for you to worry bout.”   
  


“But why?”   
  


“Just cause. Ya shouldn’t be worryin’ bout that stuff at this age.”   
  


I pouted a little, face scrunching up in irritation.    
  


“That’s like what my old parents used to say.”   
  


A look of guilt, then more hesitation.   
  


He seemed to try and figure out some answer then ended it with a sigh.   
  


“Look, sweetheart, I ain’t tryin’ to hide information from ya, it’s just-”   
  


“Just what?”   
  


I felt impatient.    
  


“That man’s dangerous, like real dangerous. I don’t wantcha gettin’ caught up in any of his weird sketchy shit, don’t want ya learnin’ anything that could harm ya, ya know?”

“Oh..” 

I was pretty disappointed with that answer, looking down at my lap.   
  


He rubbed my arm, attempting to comfort me.   
  


“I know it sucks, just don’t wantcha gettin’ hurt is all. I’ll tell ya when you’re older, okay? You’ve been through enough already, don’t need ya traumatized even more.”   
  


“Okay..”

I nodded.   
  


He tried to give a smile to reassure me.   
  


“Now finish up. After you're done with lunch I’ll get ya a treat, does that sound good?”   
  


I smiled a bit, finding that promising.   
  


“Mhm.”   
  


When I’m older, huh?   
  


That felt like too long.   
  


Waay too long.   
  


I might not really care about that man by then. I wanted to find out  _ now _ . I didn’t wanna wait!   
  


Maybe I could.   
  


Maybe I could sneak around or something.   
  


Either way I would find a way to get more information on the man that pulled me out from behind the boxes.    
  


Whether my dad knew or not.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server for Hazbin Kiddo where y'all can actually see stuff for when I don't post in a million years. It's small but I try to make it fun:  
> https://discord.gg/wnsEnbX
> 
> I'll try and get more to plot based things in future chapters and the next one!


	11. The Radio Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I HAVE FINISHED! This took so long due to lack of motivation, depression and working on other chapters so hhhh sorry. Alastor finally makes his appearance so here ya go!! Hope y'all like it!

My curiosity over time had grown stronger and stronger.   
  


The most I’ve gotten is quick glances from afar, and that’s all.   
  


Emphasis on quick.   
  


Everytime my Dad caught me looking he would pull me away or turn my attention to something else.   
  


It just wasn’t fair! I didn’t even get to glance at him!   
  


What could be so dangerous about the guy?   
  


Yeah he seemed a little creepy and unsettling but that didn’t mean he was bad.   
  


Some people were just creepy!    
  


Or at least they came off as creepy.   
  


I’m sure he was nice.   
  


He couldn’t be worse than my old parents.    
  


If he were bad, he would’ve already done something bad!   
  


Right?

Every attempt my dad made to keep me away just made my curiosity stronger. I wanted to talk with him so bad!   
  


It was like some mystery that needed to be uncovered. I felt like some detective or something.    
  


It was kind of fun.

In all honesty, I was at the point of just going behind his back.    
  


I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time I snuck around.   
  


I did it all the time at my old house.    
  


I kinda had to, for my safety and all.   
  


So I’d be an expert at finding out! I could pretend I was some spy and it was my secret mission! It would help motivate me to not get caught!   
  


Cause I really didn’t wanna get in trouble, especially since things have been going so great in terms of that. I didn’t know whether I would get grounded or not since Dad seemed to be serious about the whole thing.   
  


But I’ve dealt with a lotta dangerous things before, and I got through it! So who says that I can’t handle this guy?   
  


Even if he is dangerous, I’m totally prepared!

I would ask others, but so far no one has given me an answer.   
  


I try my best to sneak around and ask, but I never get any answers!   
  


I even asked the small pink lady and the stinky cat man!   
  


No answers!   
  


Sometimes they even just ignored me all together.   
  


How rude.

Auntie Charlie would get nervous and change the subject, just like when the whole news situation was going on.   
  


That nervous laugh and stutter before trying to distract me.   
  


Aunt Vaggie on the other hand plain out told me not to talk about it. She gave me a whole lecture on how he was dangerous and a force not to be reckoned with. She told me that I should listen to my dad and stay out of it.   
  


She seemed pretty upset, but I guess it was more in a worried way.

She  _ did _ tell me she didn’t want me getting hurt or anything. So I guess I understood.   
  


Didn’t mean I agreed though.   
  


There wasn’t one person here who would tell me anything!   
  


It sucked!

But I guess it didn’t matter, I planned sneaking around anyways.

____________________________________________________________________________

Downstairs once again, I was wandering the downstairs part of the hotel. Looking around and 

trying to get a good look at the place.   
  


Specifically the places that I knew Dad would hang out at.    
  


I had to make sure he wasn’t here, at least not for the meantime.   
  


I loved hanging out with him, I really did. He was fun to hang out with!   
  


He always tried to do the things I liked so I wasn’t bored or anything.   
  


But today I needed to make sure he was gone for work at the time he was supposed to. I know sometimes he tended to linger in the hotel.   
  


Sometimes he would finish up a drink.   
  


Sometimes he would flirt with the stinky cat or some of the other customers.   
  


Or sometimes he just wanted to stay back and relax.   
  


I couldn’t have that right now, not if I wanted to carry out my plan and have it succeed.   
  


Him being here means that I would get caught, and we couldn’t have that.    
  


Then it would ruin any chances of getting any answers.

My plan was to wait for Dad to leave and go to work, then to check if he has actually left for work on time.   
  


Then to make sure no one else was around.   
  


Then to go and talk to the red smiley man.   
  


If no one else was going to tell me, might as well go to the man himself!   
  


I do admit, I was a little scared, but not for the reasons people gave me.   
  


I was always anxious with approaching new people, I didn’t know what he was going to be like.   
  


He seemed nice, especially with our one strange encounter, but that didn’t diminish any anxiety that I had.   
  


Hopefully he would change that.

And now I could see if he actually would. 

I could see him from afar, sitting at a table and seeming to be minding his own business. He seemed content.   
  


I just hoped I wouldn’t end up bothering him in any way.

After checking my surroundings, I started to walk over to him, feeling more anxious by the second. And before I knew it I was right in front of him, though his attention was turned towards 

something else.   
  


“U-um h-hello uh-” I spoke up, my voice quieter than I thought it would be.    
  


He whipped his head around, that large smile on his face. Red eyes on me with an inquisitive look.

“Ah! Hello my dear! About time we finally met!” He practically announced, his voice so loud that it caused me to flinch.   
  


I never was a fan of sudden loud noises.   
  


I don’t know if he noticed or not.   
  


I opened my mouth to speak but he spoke once again.   
  


“I’ve been quite curious about you dear, I do say so myself! Especially with that stingy father of yours always keeping you to himself, haha! Not a fan of me I could say.”   
  


“I-uh… n-no I guess not.” I answered, looking up at him. 

He seemed nice enough so far just… loud.   
  


“Though I can’t say the same for you.  _ You’re  _ the one snuck around just to come talk to me, 

yes?”   
  


How did he know that? I hadn’t told anyone about my plan!   
  


Or maybe it was just that obvious what I had planned.   
  


I hope it wasn’t too obvious to where the others found out, then I would be in big trouble

“Oh um… y-yeah I guess um..” I avoided eye contact a bit as I tried to think of something to say.   
  


“I-I’ve met everyone here but you so uh… I thought it would be polite to say hi uh… mister radio demon?”   
  


I asked, glancing up at him again.   
  


I’ve heard him be referred to as that but I wasn't totally sure. I could be getting it completely wrong, and I didn’t want to be wrong.   
  


He let out a heart laugh.   
  


“Oh no need for the formalities, you can just call me Alastor! And you are…?”

He looked at me expectedly.   
  


“Chancey..”   
  


“Ah Chancey, what a pleasure to properly meet you! For such a little one you sure have been causing a rise in the hotel! Quite the entertainment! And such a shy one you are!” He laughed again, finding the whole thing amusing.   
  


He was… strange to say the least.   
  


Eccentric.    
  


And there was something strange I noticed.   
  


The sound of white noise.

Something in the background.   
  


Static maybe…?   
  


I didn’t know if it was just me or something that was coming from him.   
  


If it was him, then it made sense why he was called the radio demon.   
  


I noticed all the little fluxuations and different tones in the noise.   
  


It was nice in a way.    
  


“I um...wanted to get to know you better.”   
  


“Oh? How delightful! Now howabout you sit down so you don’t wear your lil legs standing there the whole time!” He patted the chair next to him, gesturing for me to come and sit next to him.   
  


I was hesitant at first, but took up his offer. I slid into the chair next to him, scooting the chair into the table.    
  


I felt nervous, realizing I didn’t really know where to start in terms of actually getting to know him. I had planned it all out before, but now that I was actually here doing it all my questions seemed to have slipped away.

So much for all that planning.   
  


It was all gone to waste cause of my stupid anxiety. When didn’t it get in the way of something?

I shifted and squirmed in my seat, avoiding eye contact and fiddling with my fingers.   
  


It was weird just randomly going up to some adult man and wanting to talk to him out of nowhere.   
  


To me at least.

“I imagine you’re wondering why your ol’ folks won’t let you near me.”   
  


His loud voice snapped me out of my anxious thinking, my gaze going back up to him.   
  


The large smile from before was still there.

Did it ever go away?

“Well it’s quite rude I must say. To think I’d hurt a little lass like you, hah! How laughable.”   
  


I cringed, making a face of discomfort at his wording.   
  


“It’s not ‘lass’ um..” I tried to interject, gaining his attention from continuing his sentence.   
  


“Hm?” He tilted his head slightly, seeming interested in what I had to say.   
  


“I-it’s not ‘lass’, I’m not an um-” I cut myself off, feeling slightly nervous in correcting him.   
  


He blinked, staring at me for a few seconds.    
  


“Ah, I see.” He simply said, then showing a toothy grin.   
  


Those teeth were sharp.   
  


But then again, everyone here had sharp teeth.   
  


“Well my deepest apologies, dear! My mistake! Oh do correct me if I do it again.” he told me, then reaching out to pat my back.   
  


I flinched away, not really one for being touched by strangers.   
  


He noticed, looking down at me and then drawing his hand back.   
  


“Not one for touching, are you?   
  


I shook my head.   
  


“No… not by strangers.”   
  


“Ah, a stranger am I? We can change that.” He laughed, then calming down his smile changing to one that was softer.   
  


“Do not worry, I am not one for touching either. Rather uncomfortable I must say.”   
  


“So touch averse…?”   
  


“Hm?”   
  


“Like uh… you don’t feel comfortable being touched.”   
  


“Hm.. yes I suppose that would be it, yes. I am not quite used to the more ‘modern’ words.” he told me, ending his sentence with a slight hum to his voice.   
  


Or maybe it was the static and other noises that surrounded him. 

“So um… what do you do exactly?”   
  


“I’m a radio show host my dear! They don’t call me the radio demon for nothing!” Another hearty laugh followed, this time accompanied by the slight sound of static.   
  


They should call him the static demon instead.   
  


“So like… do you have a radio show or something? I don’t really listen to the radio that much I guess… just TV and podcasts.”

“Ah, yes! I broadcast every other Sunday-”   
  


How ironic.   
  


“-right down by the radio tower. You should listen in! You might enjoy it.”

“Um well… I dunno if I even can. Don’t wanna get caught, dunno if I even have a radio in my room.”   
  


Maybe I did, I wasn't completely sure.    
  


“Ohoho, but when will that stop you? You snuck around to talk to me, and you aren’t getting caught so far, now are you?”   
  


I looked down at my lap, fiddling with and picking at my fingers. I felt embarrassed at him practically calling me out. But I guess he had the right to.

“I mean I guess..” I mumbled, continuing to pick for a few seconds. I then looked back up at him.

“Mm, um, what’s on your radio show? I guess..”   
  


Might as well get to know what he does to see if I might like it or not.   
  


“Hmm, well, just the typical radio events I would say! The usual story, a dash of comedy and of course there’s the music!” he started, seeming pretty excited to talk about his radio show.

He went on rambling for a few minutes about it, sometimes talking so fast that I couldn’t even understand. He talked about stories and experiences with it, even some of the people he had on as guests.

He was so passionate and it sounded like he was having genuine fun, and that made me have some fun too.   
  


It was nice to listen to his stories!   
  


Well, at least until he raised his volume.   
  


He was talking about an experience with some woman he had let on his show, practically yelling 

in excitement as he laughed loudly.   
  


I flinched, tensing a little at the loud and sudden volume.

I  _ hated _ loud noises.   
  


They were always too much.   
  


It always hurt.   
  


I tried to lower myself, hunching over and covering my ears.   
  


I closed my eyes, helping me to try and shut the loudness out, even if it was still muffled behind it.

Though I heard it stop soon, opening my eyes again and peeking over to him. 

He looked confused.   
  


“What’s the matter, mon cher?” he asked, his voice at a normal level this time.   
  


“T-too l-loud-” I managed to get out, having a bit of a hard time being verbal right now.   
  


He looked at me with a blank stare for a few minutes, looking like he was frozen or something.   
  


“Oh! I’m so sorry, dear!” he apologized.    
  


“Not many have such an issue with my volume, so I tend not to notice! How silly of me. We don’t want you to be distressed, now do we?”   
  


I shook my head.   
  


“Now now, would a little treat cheer you up? Soda pop perhaps?” he asked.   
  


Then with the wave of his hand, some vintage looking soda bottle appeared. It had a nice little label that said it was cherry flavored.

My eyes widened and I couldn’t help stare in awe at what just happened. It appeared out of nowhere!   
  


“H-how did you do that?”

I was doing a little better at speaking now.   
  


“Magic my dear.   
  


“I-is it s-safe?”   
  


“Why of course, why wouldn’t it be?”   
  


“Dad said um… that a lot of people here, u-uh.. Put stuff in people’s drinks and stuff.” I told him, feeling a bit nervous at that.   
  


“Oh well no need to worry with me. You’re but a small child, and I don’t care to harm children.” he reassured.   
  


Well, it was kinda reassuring since he implied he would harm other people.   
  


I’m just gonna ignore that part for now.   
  


“So I can drink it?”   
  


“Yes of course, dear. That’s why I got it for you!” he chirped, his smile turning to a more reassuring and genuine one.   
  


Less creepy.

I looked to the drink, then to him, then back to the drink.   
  


I took it hesitantly, looking down at it with uncertainty.   
  


“Thank you..”   
  


“Of course!”   
  


He sure was enthusiastic about well… everything.

I was hesitant, thinking about the stuff that my Dad had told me.   
  


I took a sip anyways, tasting the cherry carbonation, enjoying the sugary coldness.   
  


“Is good…” I mumbled, hands around the bottle and gently gripping it.   
  


I have no idea where he got this from, maybe he got it from the kitchen pantry or something. I would have to look in there to see.

“My Dad doesn’t like you.” I stated bluntly, looking up at him to gauge his reaction.

He laughed, putting his hand on his chest in a dramatic gesture.   
  


“Ohoho, I quite know that. He won’t let me hear the end of it! I couldn’t count the many times he’s looked at me like he wants me dead!”   
  


He acted like he found that funny, maybe to him it was.   
  


He didn’t seem to take it seriously by his answer.   
  


“He says you’re dangerous.”   
  


“Oh but isn’t everyone here, my dear? This is hell, even that beloved father of yours has his kill streak. You saw that fiasco that went down at the new station. He was rather murderous, don’t you think?” His smile turned more into a grin again, showing those sharp teeth of his.

He found this topic entertaining.

The topic made me tense, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of my Dad being considered someone like that. I didn’t want to consider him someone who would do those things.   
  


Even if it was technically true.   
  


“You watched the broadcast..?”   
  


“You could say that.”   
  


“Mm..”   
  


I took another drink of the soda, sort of just thinking for a moment.   
  


The conversation picked up a minute or two after, him being the initiator.   
  


It was more so questions that carried everything up, ones about me and ones that I had for him. 

It was the best way for getting to know each other after all.

He was interesting, and seemed to have the same amused reaction to a lot of things.   
  


He was a strange man, but an honest one.   
  


At least I think he was one. There was sort of an off feeling he gave off.   
  


But I didn’t want to judge by just that, especially if I could be wrong.   
  


He even managed to make me laugh a few times, so that means he at least had a good sense of humor. Even if it was sometimes more dark than I would like, but to each their own I guess.

Though soon enough it was close to the time I had to go.   
  


So we said our goodbyes, saying that we would talk another time.   
  


I had taken the now empty soda bottle, chewing a bit on the glass rim to help with stimulation.

I headed back up to my room to wait and do my own thing until Dad got home from work.

I had a fun time, even if I was nervous at first.   
  


I can’t wait to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Alastor interactions will happen in the next chapter! Stay tuned!
> 
> Join the Hazbin Kiddo Server! :  
> https://discord.gg/jQ6mdrQ


	12. Fun Times with the Radio Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with how this came out!! It took a while to write this and gain the motivation to finish it!! But here ya go!! Enjoy!!  
> More plot up ahead!

Things have been going pretty good lately!

I felt like I have gotten to know mr.Alastor pretty well so far!

He was fun to hang around and always brought up the mood.

Even if I didn’t know what he was talking about half the time, his enthusiasm made up for it.

Sometimes he would talk about stories. Sometimes it was just things he rambled around and found interesting. Sometimes it was just utter nonsense and fancy words.

But I enjoyed it!

The way he talked and the words he chose just made it all so entertaining!

It was like I was watching some old tv show. 

He was so dramatic and all over the place too.

His expressions, his gestures. He made it seem like some kinda show or play that he was putting on or something.

I didn’t understand why people didn’t want me interacting with him. He was so nice and friendly when he was talking to me.

And he didn’t seem manipulative or anything.

I was good at figuring out that kinda stuff, at least I thought I was. All those years with my old parents didn’t teach me nothing. 

Yeah he probably did some bad things, but it was Hell, right?

Even Dad did bad things before and he was great!

Maybe he did things people didn’t like.

I wasn’t really sure.

All I knew is that I liked him now.

I loved to visit him in my free time, and continued to sneak around to visit my new friend whenever I could.

_______________________________________

I trotted up to the little spot I always met and talked with the radio demon, giddy and excited.

Today was a good day! And it was going to be even better when I got to talk to Mr. Alastor!

“Hi hi Mr.Alastor!” I chirped, giving a small wave to try and get his attention.

He turned, his usual big grin on his face as he looked down at me.

“Ah! Why hello my dear! How nice to see you! Are you having a good day?” He asked, pulling out the usual stool for me to sit on.

“Mhm! I hope you are too!” I responded, then looking over to the stool.

“Oh it’s okay, I don’t need a stool I wanna stand.”

He pushed the chair back in, tilting his head a bit. 

“Hyper today, hm? That’s quite the energy you have. Is there something exciting you have planned?” He asked with a chuckle. 

“Mm nope! Just a good day so far! And after you I get to hang out with Daddy some more!”

I just couldn’t keep still, bouncing on my feet and grinning widely. 

The energy just flower through me and I had to show it somehow! So stimming it was!

I bounced up and down on my feet, hands flapping slightly as I tried to express my happiness in a good and healthy way. 

“My my, dear, what are you doing with your hands? Doing a little dance, now are we?”

“No! I’m stim stim stimming!” I told him, happy to explain this kinda stuff.

I had a habit of repeating words over and over again when I was stimming. I guess it was a form of stimming itself. 

Either way it was fun and made me feel happy!

“Stimming? Ah, don’t think I’ve heard that before. Must be one of those newer generation terms.”

“I can tell!!”

“Oh please do! You seem quite excited too, so might as well! Just make sure that little head of yours doesn’t explode!”

He laughed loudly at his own joke, as usual.

He did that a lot.

He was funny and he knew it!

“Okay um…” I thought for a second, thinking of how I should explain it. He was from an even older time than my Dad was.

“Stimming is like um… something I do when I’m really happy. That or stressed or sad. But now 

it’s happy energy!” I started, hoping he would understand.

“It’s like… moving my body or making sounds in order to get a bunch of energy out. It’s a lot at 

once and sometimes it feels nice.”

“Hmm…” he seemed to think, trying to get a hold of what I was saying.

“Isn’t that just normal?” He asked.

Well that had me confused.

“Huh?”

“Well I’m saying doesn’t everyone do that, my dear? Well I sure can say I do things like that all the time! I sure like to tap my fingers against my cane or him a nice little tune when I’m feeling in the mood! It’s quite...stimulating you might say, haha!”

I titled my head, giving him an awkward smile in response. 

That was… pretty much like stimming.

I wonder if that meant he was autistic too.

I mean of course I know people who weren’t autistic did that too, but the thought of him being 

that too excited me.

And I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t know what that was, he was from the early 1900s! He was pretty old. 

So I didn’t blame him for his response.

“Um… I guess it depends on your definition of normal. I stim cause I’m autistic, so it helps me when I feel happy. And Dad encourages me to do it so I don’t get too stressed out and stuff.” I told him, hoping he would understand that. 

He simply stared down at me, the smile on his face.

“Hmm…” 

I could never tell what he was thinking, I wish I could have just little hints.

“Oh well! As long as it makes you happy I don’t see how it’s a problem!” He shrugged, perking right back up to his chipper self.

“In fact! I will partake in this ‘stimming’ with you! If you wouldn’t mind of course.” He leaned down a little, face soft and reassuring as if asking permission.

I gasped, feeling a surge of excitement and flapping my hands once again. 

“Yeah yeah!! Stim stim!! I would like that!!”

I squealed, a bit louder than I meant to be.

But he simply laughed, seeming to enjoy the moment just as much as I was.

“Delightful! Now let us indulge in our fantastic ‘stimming’ session!” He practically announced, 

moving his arms and everything for dramatic effect.

I laughed at this, enjoying my time and the good feelings.

And with that he summoned his staff.

Cane.

It was one of those.

He started to tap his fingers and hum, his staticky aura creating almost a song as he hummed 

and tapped. 

And this continued for a bit, divulging into fun conversations and rambles between the two of us.

He listened to mine and found them ‘interesting and amusing’ he said.

And I listened to him in return!

I honestly had no idea what half the things he said were, but I’m pretty sure he didn’t understand me either, so it was fair! 

Either way it was a really good time!

The whole thing made me feel more comfortable around him.

More trusting.

It was a part of me that I could show without being judged!

Even more so at the fact that he wanted to join me and stim together! It made me really happy and feel really good about myself.

I liked getting to know more about him.

He was an interesting and weird man that kept proving himself to be the exact opposite of the stuff I was told.

I couldn’t wait to learn what more he had in store to show!

_______________________________________

One of our next hangouts involved a bit more of a treat than I was used to.

Usually he would just get the occasional vintage soda, but this time he had something even 

better!!

Food!

And of course that was like the best thing for me.

After all! Didn’t they say stuff about the best way to someone’s heart was food?

I think that’s how they said it.

All I remember was princess Tiana saying something like that in the movie, 

I looked down at the small bowl of food, dyes sparkling and trying not to drool at the scent of it.

“Well, aren’t you going to eat it dear? You can’t just sit there staring at it all day, then it would turn cold!” He ended with a laugh, staring down at me from the seat next to me.

I looked back up at him.

“I can have this?”

“Of course! Why else would I set it in front of you?” 

I looked back at it, feeling unsure but really tempted to eat it.

“Are you sure..? Is it safe..?” I asked.

It was something I had gotten in the habit of asking cause of my Dad. He always checked my 

food to make sure it was poisoned. It was annoying, but I guess it made sense down here in Hell.

“Oh of course not! Why that would be an insult to my cooking! My own mother! And why would I want to insult my darling Mama?” He chimed.

“You can cook?”

That wasn’t something I expected.

“Oh of course! It’d be a shame if I couldn’t, and a shame to my poor mother if I let her recipes all go to waste.” He shook his head, then perking back up.

“Now eat up, dear Chancey! You need some food in that little belly of yours to fill you up! We all know a growing child needs their daily meals!”

I giggled.

He sounded like a PSA or something for kids. It was funny.

In the bowl was rice mixed with sauce and many other things. Meats and vegetables.

Jambalaya I think. I’ve only had it once before.

I dug in, taking a bite.

My eyes widened and I smiled wide, the flavors bursting on my taste buds and exploding in my mouth. 

It was delicious!

I took a few more, shoving the meal into my mouth with the spoon.

He chuckled, causing me to blush in embarrassment as I finished chewing and wiped my mouth.

“Enjoying it my dear?”

I nodded.

“Oh how wonderful. It brings me great joy to see someone enjoying my cooking, and even greater joy to see someone enjoying my mother’s recipe.”

  
  


He sure was bringing his mother up a lot. 

Maybe she was special to him or something.

Either way he seemed to care for her a lot. It was really sweet. 

She must’ve been a good mom.

Unlike mine. 

I continued to eat, taking some sips from my drink too while he started his usual rambling. Even if I tended to tune some stuff out, or at the very least not understand what he was talking about.

But that was okay.

He seemed happy.

I took a pause from my meal, almost being done with it anyways.

“Hey mr. Al-“ I interrupted, causing him to stop and tilt his head slightly.

“Yes, what is it dear?” He asked. “And no need to call me mister, it’s quite alright to be casual.” he made sure to add. 

“Hmm, alright. So do you uh...know how to sign?”

“Hm?”

“I mean like… do you know how to sign? As in sign language?”

“Ah hm… yes I would consider myself fluent in American Sign Language. Why do you ask?”

I smiled, perking up and placing my spoon down back on the napkin.

‘I sign! I go non verbal a lot so I sign to help’ I signed to him, excited that he could understand.

‘Oh well quite wonderful! It’s always helpful to have such a useful tool to help you in such trying times.’ He signed back.

I got all excited and bounced in my chair a bit. 

‘You seem to be happy, my dear. I’m glad I can bring you such joy in this.’

“Mhm! Makes me real happy!” I chirped, flapping my hands a bit in excitement.

“I wanna sign but I also wanna eat so that’s why I’m talking.” I explained, only gaining a chuckle in return.

“Of course, dear. Food is very important.”

I took another bite, letting out a small happy noise at the taste.

We continued our little session, finishing my food and starting conversation as usual. But this time with signing!

I’ve learned another real neat thing about him!

The more I hung out the less it made sense of why others didn’t want me to be around him.

People shouldn’t judge before they get to know people!

I wonder what I’d learn about him next time!

_______________________________________

I looked down at the little piece of paper in my hands, smiling and going over the little details just to make sure.

I had to make sure everything was good and perfect!

I had made a little drawing for Alastor, and I wanted to make sure it was all nice and pretty for him.

I had given everyone at least one drawing so far while I was here, even if it was just a little doodle.

So of course I had to make him one! Otherwise it just wouldn’t be fair! 

It was a drawing of him, with a nice little background too.

I had colored it with some nice markers and used some paints too. Mostly for the highlights and little details so it would all pop out!

But I guess I did use some on the background.

It was watercolors though, so it was lighter and softer compared to the rest.

I was really happy with how it came out! I was so excited to show him.

I just hoped he would like it.

I trotted up to our usual spot, smile wide and big and trying to contain my excitement. As much as I loved to stim from excitement and all that, I didn’t want to accidentally hurt the drawing or anything.

It was special!

He spotted me, greeting me with the usual big grin on his face.

“Hello Chancey, sweetheart! What is that that you have in your hand of yours?” He asked, leaning down a bit to get a good look.

I held it out, facing it towards him so he could look.

“For you! I made it for you!” I chirped, going on my tip toes so it could reach up to his height. Of 

course I failed at that, but I could try!

He leaned closer to observe the drawing, then taking it in his claws to squint and bring it close to his face.

“Hmm…” came from his mouth as he observed it.

Then he perked up, his big grin returning.

“Ah how magnificent darling, how splendid! I can’t believe how grateful I am to receive such a magnificent masterpiece from the likes of you!” He announced, being all dramatic as usual.

“Ah well I oughta congratulate you for being such a talented little thing, my dear.” He continued, then pinching my cheek like some overly affectionate aunt.

I swiped his hand away, wincing at his volume as I raised a finger to my mouth.

“Shhh! Too loud, hurts!” I told him, also wanting to keep things down so people wouldn’t pay much attention. 

He composed himself, seeming to calm down a bit. 

I doubt he was actually that excited for the little drawing. Maybe he was just trying to hype me up or something since I seemed excited.

But I was still happy that he liked it nonetheless. 

“Ah, I’m sorry my dear. My excitement got the best of me.” 

He patted my head in an attempt to comfort, which I flinched a bit before letting him touch.

Despite being touch averse, he sure had a hard time not touching others a whole bunch.

“Well, I’ll definitely make sure to hang it up on my wall. Maybe even frame it, haha!” 

I giggled, feeling a bit calmer and feeling all happy.

“Thank you. I’m glad you like it. I worked hard on it.”

“Oh I can see, my dear! You put your heart and soul into it!”

I giggled again.

“Not really, but thanks.”

He then set the drawing down on the counter, sitting down in the stool and pulling out the stool for me.

I climbed up, getting comfy and taking my seat to start our usual talks. 

I tapped my fingers, listening to him start to ramble again as usual.

But this time I tuned it out, my mind wandering to the drawing again.

I had given everyone that I liked even a little bit a drawing.

The first person I’ve ever given a drawing too was my Dad. 

He was super special to me, so he got a really fancy drawing.

Alastor’s was fancy too, but maybe not as fancy and well done as the one for my dad.

Maybe it was just cause I was excited to talk to him, but I wanted him to like me. 

Did that mean I considered him important too?

I wasn’t exactly sure.

Cause if so, it would probably cause a lot of issues if he was.

Dad didn’t exactly like him as of late, or at least not around me.

I had no idea what he thought or his otherwise.

It made me wonder.

What did Alastor think of my Dad?

“Hey Alastor.” I interrupted.

“Yes? What is it, my dear?”

“What do you think of my dad?” I asked, hoping to get an honest answer.

He closed his mouth, smiling and simply blinking.

“Well… he certainly is an effeminate fellow.” He started, seeming almost unsure.

“Quite the rowdy one. He sure does stay true to what his job entails!” He ended with a laugh, as 

if he found that funny.

“But the most entertaining thing about him is how he’s changed since you’ve dropped down here. It’s quite fascinating! Why I didn’t expect that louse brained spider to have any sense of responsibility until you came here! Quite the show!” He got a bit loud again, seeming excited to go on about this. 

“Even more so with how he acts towards me when you’re around. Why he looks like he wants to kill me! I bet he would try if he could! Doesn’t want me hurting a hair on your little head! Not that I would. I have no need to.”

I figured he was done with his explanation.

Not what I was expecting for an answer but… it did sound like an answer he would give.

Long, rambly and detailed.

And a bit not making sense to me at least.

But I got my answer.

“Soo… do you like him?”

He seemed to pause at that, smile faltering a bit and becoming smaller.

“Hm… I don’t know, I can’t say for sure my dear!” He answered.

“At the very least I can tell you he is quite the entertainment! If I enjoy him for anything it sure is the show he puts on when he gets angry!” He laughed.

I tilted my head, not really feeling sure about the whole thing.

His answers felt off.

Avoidant.

Like he wasn’t telling me something or even hiding something from me.

But I could just be reaching and hoping he secretly liked him or something.

Of course I’d want them to get along, so it made sense if my mind was trying to make up some gut feeling.

But maybe I should trust it.

Just in case. 

So I just smiled.

“Okay. Thanks for answering.”

He nodded.

“May I continue my previous story?” He asked to be polite.

“Mhm! Sure! Go ahead.”

I chirped, nodding once more before he continued his rambles.

So I would just enjoy this session today.

I could deal with the hope of the two getting along another day. 

For now…

I would enjoy my time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the Hazbin Kiddo server! It's small but there's nice people there and it's fun to talk and share with others!  
> https://discord.gg/wnsEnbX
> 
> Also I would appreciate if I could get feedback and comments from you guys! It always helps with inspiration and motivation!!


	13. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter and the next one right now! Hope you both enjoy! These both are very plot based!
> 
> Edit: So apparently I messed up w copy anf pasting w formatting so whoops at my dumb mistake  
> It's fixed now tho! For this chapter and the next

My visits with Alastor have become regular.

Or well, any time I could hang with him at least.

The hotel being busy made it so the others weren’t really paying that much attention unless I went to them for something.

Maybe Dad wouldn’t be happy to hear that. 

I wouldn’t tell him, so it would be fine. 

I considered him a friend by now! A good friend at that!

I liked spending time with him and I trusted him quite a bit. 

And he seemed to enjoy spending time with me too!

He told me that he didn’t actually get to talk to people much, so having conversations like these were refreshing for him!

That always made me happy to hear. 

I imagine being scary could make it hard to find friends! So it was cool being able to be the person to make him feel better.

But I can’t say I’ve been totally happy and cheery as of late.

I wasn’t totally upset, but I wasn’t totally happy either.

Things had just been a bit irritable lately. Like I was more annoyed than usual.

But honestly it made sense to me.

Maybe it was the routine?

I got tired of it before, so maybe I was just getting tired of it again.

I wasn’t really sure though. 

Either way I could push through it.

It was just me getting annoyed and stuff!

Everyone got annoyed after all!

Sometimes it was okay to feel icky emotions like that, or at least that’s what aunt Vaggie told 




She didn’t want me to hide or repress my emotions and then build them all up.

That wasn’t ever fun.

She told me repressing emotions and stuff can be unhealthy and that I should try and express myself! 

Or at least in healthy ways.

She was really smart about mental stuff, so I always went to her for advice. 

Today I was spending time with Alastor again.

We were at the little bar spot, a soda near me as I rested my head in my arms.

I grumbled a bit, feeling irritable.

“Are you alright, m’dear?” he asked, tilting his hand.

“Mm… I guess… just tired. Didn’t sleep well.” 

I answered, snuggling my face into my arms.

I didn’t sleep well last night.

In fact, I stayed up til like 3 am watching TV.

I just didn’t wanna sleep! I wanted to stay up and watch stuff!

And now I was paying for that.

And regretting it.

“Well maybe you should go and get some rest, dear! A nap will do!” he suggested, causing me to look at him and raise my head again.

“Mm… yeah, probably. But I wanna finish my soda.”

“By all means, do so! You’re already halfway finished! And I won’t get offended if you wanna cut things short. Your health is first after all.” 

I smiled, picking up the soda once again and drinking through the straw.

The strong sweet cherry taste hid my taste buds and helped me wake up a bit.

But just a bit.

It was nice and I liked the taste.

I always like the soda Al brought me.

It was so yummy, I wonder where he bought it from.

I kinda zoned out as I drank my soda, just focusing on finishing it more than anything else.

I could hear him hum in the background.

It was nice and quiet and had a good tune.

It was relaxing.

“Chancey?”

I snapped out of my zoning out, tensing immediately at the familiar voice.

My dad.

Oh god.

Did I lose track of time?

Did he come home early?

I must’ve been so tired that I didn’t realize or wasn’t paying attention.

I could feel the anxiety creeping up.

The eyes that were on me.

I could feel them.

I turned around slowly, having already placed the bottle down. The straw was still in my mouth though.

He was in shock.

Eyes wide and jaw dropped.

I don’t think he knew how to feel.

But either way, I was gonna be in huge trouble.

So I ran for it.

Stumbling down and off of the stool, almost falling as I did. I rushed to get off and away from the bar, having dropped my straw in the process.

Dad snapped out of it, face contorting to one of anger. 

“CHANCEY-“ 

His voice was shrill and loud.

I could feel my heart beating fast.

I rushed and stumbled as fast as I could for the stairs, wanting to get to my room before he could catch me.

I know I should’ve just come clean, but I didn’t want to! It would’ve meant I couldn’t hang out with my friend anymore.

I wanted to spend time with Alastor.

My breath was fast and I could feel the rush of adrenaline.

And I almost got away!

I was so close!

So close to the stairs and getting up there!

I was fast!

I was used to running away and hiding if I needed. It proved to be a good safety skill.

But he was faster. Or maybe his legs were just longer.

Either way, he caught me.

Scooped me up in his third arm and held me close and tight to his side.

I flailed and kicked, letting out a scream like noise in protest.

It wasn’t fair! I should’ve been able to get away!

Not fair!

I shouldn’t have to run and get in trouble for hanging out with a friend!

He shot me a stern look, still angry. 

“Oh don’t give me that! You’re in big trouble, Chancey! What did I tell you?!”

“No!” I spat in protest, not wanting to give him an answer.

He groaned, seeming more irritated.

“Chancey!” He spat. “Ya can’t just go breakin the rules I put them there for a reason!”

“Noo-” I screamed again, kicking and flailing and being as loud as I could.

“Aha, I’ll just-“

I could hear Al’s voice, both of us turned to look at him.

Despite his smile he seemed a little nervous.

Or maybe he was just feeling awkward.

At least attention on him would mean I wouldn’t get yelled at.

But also I didn’t want him to get yelled at!

This wasn’t fair!

“ _ You _ .” 

There was poison dripping in Dad’s voice.

I looked up to see his eyes narrowed and focused on the demon.

He looked like a predator.

It made me stop squirming, cowering a bit and staying still in his grip.

I knew he was angry, but I didn’t wanna read with him when he was  _ that _ kinda angry. 

“Ahahah, yes, it most certainly is me-“

Even his laugh sounded nervous.

“Oh shut ya trap.” He interrupted, walking over to the other and staring daggers into him.

“You go near  _ my _ kid, when I specifically told ya not to?!” His voice raised, practically cracking a bit as he screamed.

His voice was shrill.

“And not only do ya do exactly what I warned ya not to, but ya fUCKING HANG OUT WITH THEM LIKE YOU TWO ARE BUDDIES?!”

I cringed, hating the sudden raise in voice again.

But at least he wasn’t screaming at me.

I know he wouldn’t.

He raised his voice a bit but I know he wouldn’t scream at me.

At least that’s what he told me. 

“Ahah, well, you can’t exactly control them now can you-“

“Ohohoh, don’t bring my fuckin’ kid into this with the whole ‘they can do what they want’. It’s your responsibility as the fuckin’ adult ta not engage with em! Course they’re gonna want ta talk with ya and wander off, they’re a fuckin’ kid!”

“Well maybe you should keep a better eye on them. After all, you can’t exactly do that if you’re gone all day, my friend!”

This wasn’t going to go well.

As much as I liked Alastor, I didn’t like the route he was going.

“Oh yeah! Ya mean my work? What I do ta fuckin’ take care of my kid? Oh yeah I’ll just stop doin the one thing that earns me and my kid a livin’! That’ll go well.” he spat back.

Alastor’s grin widened, though it seemed more menacing.

Angry.

He stood up, taking a step or two towards Daddy.

His grip tightened on me a little, a scowl on his lips.

“And what are you gonna have them do, hm? Just keep them locked up in their room aaaall day due to the slightest chance of them getting hurt. Ah yes, what a great way to raise a child. Locked up and sheltered in a tiny room their whole life.” he mocked, making me tense even more than I already was. 

But despite this sudden action, I couldn’t say I was surprised.

I’d never seen this side of Alastor personally but I guess… I kinda expected it. By the stories he 

told me it gave off that he didn’t take much seriously. That it was all some game to him.

That he liked messing with people.

And maybe he was using this opportunity to do that.

Or maybe he was actually defending me.

I wasn’t exactly sure, all I knew there was anger.

Especially from my Dad.

Dad tensed, bristled and looked angrier than ever.

He held me ever closer to him, my face pressed to his side. 

I saw him open his mouth and speak, but didn’t hear the words that came out. Only the ringing of my ear and the blur of noises that came out of the demon’s mouths.

I had managed to squirm myself out of his grip at some point, standing next to him and close. I found myself hugging his arm, buried into his side despite just a few minutes ago. 

Maybe it was just so I could drown out the noise.

The yelling, the taunting.

But even then I couldn’t drown it out.

The more they kept going the more everything just built up.

The stress.

The anxiety.

The reminders of that damned old house.

The ringing got louder, it got harder to breathe.

It felt like I was gonna explode.

And I did.

I let go of his arm, almost yanking myself away.

I screamed.

Loud and shrill.

As high as I could, my throat strained just from yelling.

They both froze, stopping immediately and looking to me with their eyes wide. 

It just felt like the only thing I could do. The only way to really get their attention.

Everyone’s.

Even gaining heads to turn in our direction, getting some familiar faces to step in the room. 

Ending it in a cough, taking a few breaths to look at the eyes on me.

Tense.

One opened their mouth to speak up and another scream.

“STOP IT STOP STOP IT STOP-“ I screamed out, my mind fuzzy and panicked. 

My breath was quick.

Hard to breathe.

Things were starting to get dizzy.

“Chancey-“

“NO!” I interrupted, voice starting to crack already as my throat was starting to feel sore.

I didn’t realize the tears that had pricked up in my eyes and started to fall.

“NO NO NO NO-“ I continued to scream, stomping and flailing my arms.

I’m pretty sure I was causing a scene, but I didn’t care.

Screaming turned into wailing, choking out sobs as tears ran down my face.

I felt gross, but not being able to do anything about that right now.

Things felt hot, but cold.

Too much.

Dizzy and blurry.

I was shaky and couldn’t see.

Everything was just too much.

I felt helpless.

Useless.

Vulnerable. 

I hardly even noticed the spider demon that went down on his knees, bending down to my eye 

level.

“Shh, shh, hey, baby-“

My Dad’s voice came out, soft and quiet. 

I continued to cry.

I heard his voice but couldn’t tell where I was. 

“Baby, baby, Chancey, hey-“

He gently grabbed my shoulders with one pair of his arms, my arms with the others.

I looked at him through teary eyes, shaking and uneasy.

“Ya see me, yeah? Chancey, honey-“

I nodded, trying to answer him the best I could. 

“Alright baby, alright, that’s good.” He tried to reassure, giving my arms and shoulders a squeeze. 

“Now alright baby, just come to daddy. Daddy’s here, you’re okay. Everythin’s okay.” He reassured, opening his arm and pulling me close to him.

I instinctively snuggled into him, face in his chest in an attempt to bring myself some familiarity. I could feel his arms wrap around me and hold me close. He stayed there for a second just hugging me and reassuring me softly. 

Being held and comforted helped me to calm down a bit. 

Just a little though.

My crying has died down just a bit.

I could feel him pick me up, my grip tightening so that I wouldn’t fall. I wrapped my arms around his neck so I’d be more comfortable in his hold.

I sniffled, shifting a bit and turning my head to look again.

There was Alastor, an almost...regretful.

Sad.

His smile was smaller. 

“Chancey, I’m sorr-“

“Shut it.” Dad interrupted, narrowing his eyes and sending a glare to the radio demon.

And so he did.

Dad turned, walking towards the stairs that led up to his room.

I rested my head on his shoulder, watching teary eyed as we walked farther from the demon.

_______________________________________

“Pumpkin, what was that? Ya just exploded outta nowhere an-“

Dad looked up to me, staring for a second before sighing.

“Are ya okay, pumpkin?”

I nodded.

My body felt heavy and tired, my face stinging from dried tears. I sniffled as I gripped my arm and looked at my dad leaning to my height on the floor.

He had brought us up to his room. He always did when things like this happened.

“I dunno…”

I looked down at my lap, voice quiet and strained.

He brought his hand up to my cheek, lightly brushing his thumb against it. 

“It’s okay pumpkin, ya can tell me, I promise.”

“I…”

I paused, stuttering and having a hard time getting the words out.

“T-the yelling it was just….too m-much, c-couldn’t handle it. Don’t like. Bad.” 

I got out, gripping my skirt and feeling nervous once again.

I could feel the tears starting to prick up once again, the anxiety building back up.

“Oh sweetie…”

He caressed my cheek again, wiping a stray tear away and tilting my head up slightly. 

“M’ so sorry… I shouldn’t have yelled like that, I know it scares ya I’m so sorry.” He apologized.

He looked worried and apologetic.

“M sorry….”

“Ya don’t gotta be sorry, pumpkin-“

“But I broke the rules- t-the worst one-“ I cut myself off, sniffling again and feeling a wave of guilt go over me.

He looked like he was trying to find the words again, then giving up and sighing again.

“Chancey-“

More tears pricked up again.

“I’m sorry, daddy… are you mad at me?” I asked, my voice cracking.

“I-no no no no, I don’t mad at ya- honey, come ere’.” He opened his arms and gestured for me to come into his arms.

“But I broke the rules and you yelled and-“ 

Another small sob cut me off.

“Honey, look at me.” He said, placing his hands in my shoulders.

“I don’t mad at ya I promise, I really promise. I wouldn’t lie to ya about this, okay? Does that make ya feel a lil betta?”

“But-“

“Oh sweetheart, just c’mere-“ he cut me off again, pulling me into a hug and holding me close.

I burst into tears again, crying and hugging him tight as I buried my head into his fluff. I could 

feel him rub my back and pet my hair.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry- I’m sorry Daddy I’m really sorry, I’m-“

“Shh, shh, I know I know… it’s okay, it’s okay…”

He hushed, stroking my head as he did so.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, well, until I calmed down again. 

I pulled away again, sniffling and wiping my tears.

“Feelin’ betta?”

I nodded.

“That’s good. Now let’s getcha cleaned up, kay? I’m sure you’re not feelin’ too hot.” he told me, wiping some more tears from my face with his thumb.

“Daddy..?”

“Yeah, pumpkin?”

“A-am I in trouble cause of the Alastor thing…?”

He blinked, looking conflicted for a second. But he seemed to shake it off.

“Let’s not think of that right now, okay? Let’s just focus on gettin ya betta. We can talk about it later when ya’re feelin’ betta. How about tomorrow, kay?”

I nodded.

He smiled softly, getting up again and brushing some hair out of my face. He pressed a kiss to 

my forehead, then gave me another quick hug.

“I’m gonna getcha some water, okay? I’m sure your poor lil throat is wrecked from all that screamin’. Just stay here and I’ll be back. Then we’ll getcha watched up and we can have a movie night, kay?”

I smiled a bit, nodding.

“Kay…”

And with that he walked out, going downstairs to get me water.

The night continued with me in his room, bundled up in his bed, cuddling with his many pillows and Fat Nuggets.

Daddy did too, cuddling me while we watched some chick flick movie that he thought I was like.

But the crying and stuff had made me really tired out, so I ended up falling asleep during it.

But that was okay, I just wanted to sleep.

For now I was safe.

Snuggling in Daddy’s arms with pretty pillows and Fat Nuggets.

Safe and warm.

Tomorrow was tomorrow.

I would deal with it then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hazbin Kiddo server if you'd like to join!  
> Link:  
> https://discord.gg/29UusAP


	14. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very plot based things  
> Enjoy!

The next day we didn’t discuss anything. Or at least he didn’t discuss anything with me. I’m assuming he talked with Alastor though, cause they seemed a little less tense around each other.

And by that I meant Dad didn’t seem like he wanted to kill him. But I guess that was an improvement.

But he still kept me away from him, at least for now. 

In fact, he kept me pretty close. I guess he was taking a bit of a break from work to deal with this.

And we hadn’t really talked about anything for me getting in trouble either, so I summed the whole sticking close thing to my punishment.

I still saw Alastor around sometimes, but I didn’t get to talk to him.

Dad didn’t want me to right now.

And honestly I wouldn’t push it, it didn’t seem like the best time to do so.

Plus there were other things I kept worrying about, things that were more distracting than 

anything.

That specifically being my eye that was irritating me.

It was still bothering me.

It has still been hurting like it had before. It had even started to increase in pain.

It was hard to not try to itch or anything to make things go away. I just wanted it to go away! Was 

that too much to ask?

It wasn’t fair.

I was never good with dealing with pain.

It didn’t really help with the whole situation that was going on. In fact, it just made my mood worse.

It made everything so much more stressful and just made me feel more on edge if anything.

Why of all times did I need to deal with this now? 

Why did it happen now?

Did life just hate me or something?

It must. 

I’m pretty sure it didn’t make things easier for Dad either, he seemed pretty stressed too. I think he was just trying to hold it all together so I didn’t get too upset. I hope this all wasn’t too much for him.

I also hoped that the pain would go away, I really didn’t want to end up having to go to some kinda doctor.

_______________________________________

“Auntie?”

The long haired demon turned to me, looking down at me from the chair she was sitting in.

“Hm?”

“My eye hurts again…”

She sighed, gesturing for me to come over and lifting my face up to check.

“The eye dropper didn’t help?”

“No.. it still hurts. Didn’t change anything..” I whimpered, feeling down and not dealing with the pain well. 

“Alright. Let’s go somewhere with better lighting so we can check, okay?”

“Okay.” I nodded.

She slid off, taking my hand gently to lead me to a bathroom or something.

As we were walking, Daddy approached us, obviously wanting to see where we were going.

“Hey hey, what’s up? Why ain’t I included?” He asked, letting out a laugh.

“Chancey said their eye is still hurting, so I’m taking them to check closer.”

His face immediately changed to one of worry.

“Oh Chancey, honey, why didn’t ya come ta me? If I knew ya been hurtin’ ya shoulda just told me.”

“I didn’t wanna bother you….”

“Aw baby, ya ain’t gonna botha me. M’ ya dad I’m supposed ta take care of ya. Now c’mon.” He put his hand near my back, directing me towards the direction that Vaggie was going in. 

We ended up going to her room.

It was pretty and tidy. It had a lot of nice and pretty pastel colors.

I liked her room. 

She sat me down and had me move my hair out of my face to get a better look. Daddy sat next 

to her, looking worried and inpatient.

She looked for a long time, even using one of those small flashlights that doctors did.

She asked me a few questions to help her get a better answer.

Auntie Vaggie sighed and leaned back where she was sitting, acting almost as she had given up.

Daddy looked at her, not being able to sit still and wanting answers.

“Well?! What’s wrong with em’?”

She sighed.

“I don’t know, I can’t find anything wrong with their eye. We’ll just have to wait and see if it gets better or not.”

She then turned to me.

“You’ll just need to come and tell us whenever it’s hurting, alright? For now we’ll just continue with some Tylenol or something until we can figure it out. Maybe we’ll just end up having to take you to a doctor.” She brushed her hair out of her face, seeming a little stressed. But she smiled at me, trying to make me feel better.

“We’ll all be here for ya, baby. Ya just need to come ta us when ya not feelin’ good, alright? We’ll do all we can ya make ya feel betta. Now let’s go getcha some medicine, alright?”

He extended his hand, helping me get up.

Aunt Vaggie also got up. Maybe she was going to go to aunt Charlie to talk about it. She always talked to aunt Charlie when she was feeling upset, she really helped her. So I gave her a small wave and a smile as if to say goodbye.

She did the same, seeming a little better at the gesture.

Then me and Dad went to go and get me some Tylenol.

It would help me for now.

_______________________________________

For the next few days I seemed to live on pain medicine, cause the pain just didn’t go away.   
  


In fact, it just got worse and worse! It was horrible.   
  


I was never good with pain, in fact, I was horrible with it.   
  


Especially with it getting worse over time it really affected my mood. It made me all moody and upset and emotional.   
  


I was all irritated and grumpy.

And it didn’t seem to help the others either.   
  


They all seemed stressed and on edge, I could feel their eyes on me when they weren’t near me.   
  


Worried looks and expressions, looking to see if they could do anything.

I even saw Al sometimes standing from a distance, giving me a pitiful smile as if he was feeling sorry for me. It’s not like he could really do stuff right now with the tension between him and my dad. It really sucked.

Well, he did manage to slip in a few times. The times where Daddy really needed to go to work and didn’t have any choice but to go.   
  


So I was left at the hotel, and cause Auntie Vaggie and the others were usually busy taking care of the hotel and customers, Al usually had time to slip in and check on me.

“How are you, dear?”   
  


I looked up to see the familiar red demon slipping through my door, a soft smile on his face as his voice was lowered. 

“Mm, I’m…. okay. I got the pain medicine so… yeah. It helps.” I shrugged, watching him close the door behind him. His smile widened a bit.    
  


“Well that’s just great, mind if I keep you a lil company for a bit, dear?” he asked.   
  


I shook my head.   
  


“I don’t mind.”   
  


He then sat himself right on the edge of my bed, leaning on his hands as he turned his attention to me again. 

“Keep well, my dear?” he asked, tilting his head back a bit.

“No.” I answered, being honest and hugging my knees as I laid back against the pillows.

“Oh?” he turned to face me better.

“It hurts everyday… and it just gets worse. I don’t like pain, I don’t like it. It sucks.” I pouted, letting out a sigh as I rested my head on my knees.

“Well I can always help! Just say the word and I’ll help that dastardly pain go away in a jiffy!”

“Daddy would get mad if he found out. He might know it’s magic.” I rejected his offer. “But thanks anyways, the offer helps.” I shrugged.

His smile seemed to soften and he sighed. He scooted a bit closer, reaching out his arm and looking at me to see if it was okay. I gave him a nod to show that I was okay with it. He then reached his hand out to gently touch my back, attempting to give a comforting motion of rubbing circles. 

His expression was warm and his aura was comforting. It wasn’t the same cold and rigid energy he usually had in the lobby. Always so uptight and on edge.

Excited and so much energy.

But this… this was different.    
  


It felt softer and calmer.

More welcoming like the hot food that he made. 

It was nice. 

It was almost comfort like Daddy’s but a bit different. I couldn’t really say how but I felt a similar 

level of comfort.   
  


I leaned into his touch, trying to release the tension in my body as I leaned on him a bit. My body felt really tired right now.

I could feel him tense for a second, probably surprised by the sudden interaction but he calmed down a bit. At one point he wrapped his arm around me slightly to rest his hand on my arm, his hold gentle. 

It was silent other than the prickling of his static. But the white noise was oddly comforting in this moment.   
  


We stayed in silence for a while, just sorta sitting there and embracing the peacefulness of the room. 

This was such a relief in these stressful times.

I wish there could be more of it.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Hmm… now just let me see-“

“No lemme just butt in, just lemme get a look-“

“ANGEL!” 

The moth demon snapped, turning to the other and glaring. 

“What?! I can’t see what’s wrong with my own fuckin’ kid? Let me see!”

“Ugh, no! Just let me do this!”

She tried to push him away and it started some sort of struggle. Him using his arms to try and get over her and into see and her pushing him away. They both were cursing under their breaths, so I was only able to understand words which I assumed weren’t even in English. They tended to try and curse in ways they thought I didn’t understand when around me, but I managed to learn some of the words that they said.

Auntie Vaggie was giving me yet another checkup for my eye, and as usual Daddy was hovering over her. It usually always went like this. She would sit me down to check, try to look, and then Daddy would butt in and try to see too.

Then it would start some argument.

It never lasted too long, maybe only a few minutes or so, but it was still kinda annoying. 

They didn’t hate each other, or at least I didn’t think they did, but they never agreed on much. They always butted heads about stuff, or at least that’s what I saw. I don’t think they agreed on a lot of parenting stuff, but they always tried to make a compromise in the end.

I wished they would get along better, it would be nice for my Dad and Auntie to get along better.

“Ugh just, sit down and let me check what’s wrong with them. Be patient.” she scolded like he was a child.

He groaned, crossing his arms and slumping down on the stool

“Fine.” he pouted, looking to the side for a second and mumbling stuff under his breath.

Auntie looked back to me with an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, honey. Now let’s see how that eye is doing.” she apologized, then adjusted to do what she usually did.

And she did her little observations, checking and all that.

“And you said it’s still hurting?”

“Mhm, bad everyday. Hurts worse.” I mumbled. Tylenol was my hero right now.

“Mmm…” she sat back a bit, seeming to think. Which is when Daddy sat back up, done from whatever pouting thing he was doing.

“Howya doin’ sweetie? Feelin’ okay?” he asked, a smile on his face.

I nodded.

“Yeah I’m okay…. I’m okay, medicine is helping.” 

He then turned to auntie Vaggie, starting up conversation and trying to see what she found out.

The whole time I was just kind of dissociating. I couldn’t help but zone out a lot today. This whole thing has just made me feel weird. All out of it and zoning out.

Maybe it was some kinda reaction to pain. Or maybe I was just that stressed out. I wasn’t really sure to be honest.

All I knew is that I didn’t like it.

“Hey hun, you there?”

Auntie Vaggie’s voice snapped me out of my state.

“Huh, what? Yeah.”

“We asked you a question, did you hear?”

“Um...no.”

“How would you feel about wearing an eyepatch for a bit? We’ll still check but for them it’ll make sure you don’t irritate it any further and it’ll help if we need to apply anything for pain.”

“Oh um… I’m okay with that.”

They both seemed to deflate a bit in relief.

“Can I have one like yours though? I think the big X is cool and I want one like that. And one that’s soft.”

They sort of gave each other a glance before laughing a bit.

“Oh well… I’m glad you think it’s cool, never thought about it that way. But I guess that’s why I like you so much.” Auntie told me, petting my hair gently and getting me to smile.

“But yes, we can get you one that looks like mine

I smiled.

_______________________________________

Days have passed since the eyepatch thing had been implemented. 

I can say it helped a bit.

It helped me not to try and scratch and rub at it, but it didn’t help the pain too much. And I couldn’t help but be worried. The pain wasn’t going away and I really didn’t want to go and see a doctor.   
  


But that wasn’t necessarily the scariest part.   
  


What scared me was the building anxiety of what exactly was wrong with me. Especially due to a day or two ago.   
  


Auntie Vaggie had done her usual checkups and checked my eye, but things were different this time. She had tensed and gasped and looked like something was wrong. But she told me everything was fine and that she was just overreacting. I didn’t believe her though. She never overreacted. She sometimes had strong emotions but I don’t think she ever overreacted to anything. She was really rational.

So that’s why it scared me. Especially since some grown ups would lie sometimes to help kids feel better.

She had told me not to take off my eyepatch. So I listened. I didn’t want to make it any worse or mess anything up.   
  


But I was still curious. Super curious. Super curious and anxious.   
  


I wasn’t good at waiting. I wasn’t very patient in general. And I also didn’t listen very well, so of course I ended not listening and doing what I was told not to do.   
  


Just like with Alastor.   
  


I stood in front of my mirror in my room. One that Daddy got me so that I could ‘see how good I look in my pretty outfits’. He said it was good to help with my self confidence. 

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever was wrong if anything. It couldn’t be that bad right? It was just an eye. And auntie Vaggie didn’t look  _ too _ freaked out when she saw it.   
  


So I took another step to be closer, then lifting up the eyepatch and moving my hair to properly see.

I swear I felt my heart stop, my breath catching for a second. My body tensed immediately and I 

felt a rush of anxiety go over me. 

I screeched, bloody and shrill as I let out the noise of terror. I wasn’t thinking. Only doing.

In the mirror showed my right eye.   
  


Black where the whites should be.   
  


Irises miss colored and a strange light orange.

I couldn’t help but continue staring, feeling shocked and confused.    
  


This was what Auntie Vaggie saw.   
  


This is why she was surprised.   
  


It looked just like Daddy’s.   
  


I was scared. What was happening? What was going on? I didn’t understand. What had happened!   
  


I felt like crying, like throwing up. It was too much to handle and process at the moment. This was too much change at once. Too much, I couldn’t handle it.

I snapped out of my descent into a panic attack as I heard the door slam open, scuttling and shuffling to see my Dad had burst in.   
  


“Chancey?! What’s wrong? I heard you scream, what’s wrong baby, what’s wron-”   
  


I frantically gestured to my face, too stressed and overwhelmed to talk.   
  


He had just about the same reaction, rushing over to me and holding my face.   
  


“Oh god, oh fuck, shit shit shit, what happened to your eye?! Fuck fuck, shit-” he started panicking.

“Oh god, fuck, baby are you okay? Are you in pain? God what the fuck- CHARLIE!” he turned his head, calling out to outside the door.   
  


He then turned to me, still panicked but trying to put on a smile as if to reassure me. His breathing was fast.   
  


“C’mon baby we’re gonna fix this, everythin’s gonna be okay, it’s gonna be okay, Daddy’s gonna fix this, make it all better- CHARLIE!” he screeched, wrapping his arms around me and picking me up as he rushed out of the room.   
  


“Oh god my baby, my baby, my poor baby, fuck-” his voice cracked a bit; he sounded like he was gonna cry. “Fuck, fuck, my baby, fuck- soMETHING IS WRONG WITH MY BABY SOMEONE HELP-” he called out, running through the carpeted halls in a panicked rush as he tried to find Charlie.   
  


He held me close with all his arms out, holding me tight as if he was trying to encase me in some kind of cocoon. But it helped a bit. 

My face was closed and buried in his chest,but still peeking out to see the blur that was supposed to be the inside of the hotel. Everything wasn’t exactly clear.

Soon enough Auntie Charlie had made her way into our view, seeming out of breath as if she had rushed to see the panicked Angel.   
  


“I’m here, I’m here! What’s wrong? What happened?” she asked, seeming to try and stay calm but clearly also panicked. It wasn’t as much as Dad’s though, but still enough to show worry.

“My baby, my baby, something’s wrong with my baby!” he cried, unraveling his arms just enough to show her the whole thing that had started this mess. I’m pretty sure he was actually crying at the point, I mean, I practically was too.

The whole thing was to anxiety inducing and panicking. 

She gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. She seemed anxious too, but managed to calm down just enough. She looked as if something bad was happening. Like she knew about this or something. “A-alright Angel, I can handle this just- just come in my room and we’ll all handle and talk about this, okay?” she almost tried to reassure and give him an attempted smile.

That didn’t change how shaky me and Daddy were. I was still in shock, so it was hard for me to freak out.

But he nodded, holding me tight once again and following her to her room. It was strangely quiet as we walked.   
  


She pulled out a chair when we arrived, prompting Daddy to sit down and adjust me to sit and face forward on my lap. He still held me close, as if he would lose me if he let go of me.

Charlie sat across from us, looking worried and as if she was a bad parent that was going to deliver bad news.   
  


“Are you okay…?” she asked at first, her voice soft.   
  


“Okay? OKAY?! Course I’m not fuckin’ okay! My baby is hurt! Somethin’s wrong with em! You 

think I’m okay?!” he spat, almost sitting up from his seat but deciding against it.

She seemed to tense, but her panic didn’t change.   
  


“A-alright. I know Angel, I’m sorry, but please try to calm down and just li-”   
  


“CALM DOW-”   
  


“Charlie?”

The familiar voice of Charlie's girlfriend turned everyone’s heads, seeing Auntie Vaggie in the doorway.   
  


“Is everything okay? I heard yelling-oh.” she put her hand over her mouth and the worried expression came over her face as she looked at me. She almost looked guilty.   
  


“I-I…..I see.” She simply said, walking in and standing next to where her girlfriend was sitting.   
  


“I see? What, did ya fuckin’ know bout this and didn’t tell me? They’re my fuckin’ kid, Vaggie! My fuckin’ kid and ya don’t tell me bout something’ importan’ like th-”   
  


I let out a whimper, closing my eyes tightly and curling into myself at all the loud noise. It was stressful and too much to handle on top of everything.

Daddy looked down at me with a guilty expression.   
  


“Oh I’m so sorry baby, I’m so sorry. I know it’s stressful, I know it hurts, I-” he cut himself off, kissing my head and forehead bunch as if he was trying to comfort me. He gave me a quick and tight squeeze, the pressure comforting. He laid his head on top of mine, whispering rambles of 

‘it’s okay’.   
  


“Everything alright here? I heard quite the commotion, and my my, quite the ruckus I might say. 

Now what is the cause of all this commotion-”   
  


The same thing as Auntie Charlie.

But he looked more calm, his smile diminishing a bit.

“Ah, well… that’s certainly not good. Well let’s have a look here, now shall we?”   
  


Daddy stood up, not taking this clearly and holding me tight. 

“No, nu uh, you ain’t gettin’ anywhere near em’. Not right now. In fact, why should I trust ya right now?! Sneakin’ round with my kid with all ya fancy magic shit!” he spat at the other.   
“How’d I know ya didn’t do it, huh?! Ya don’t seem fuckin’ worried to me! Ya gonna tell me they were some lil fuckin’ game of yours? Ya lil-”   
  


“I assure you I did not have any part of this.” he cut the other off, a slight edge to his voice. It made me tense a bit despite the safety of my Dad’s arms. 

“And how can I fuckin’ trust ya?!”   
  


“I would never harm a child, Angel. Much less one that I care about.   
  


Daddy let out a laugh, rolling his eyes and glaring back at the demon.   
  


“Care? Really? All a sudden ya fuckin’ care bout someone here, yeah, like I’m gonna believe that-” At that point my ears were muffled by hands over them, the sounds of muffled yells and accusations only coming through.   
  


Daddy was really mad. But Alastor wanted to help. He did care. Otherwise he wouldn’t come to check on me when I wasn’t feeling good. I hope Daddy would be able to see that soon.

“Alright, alright, knock it off! Fighting isn’t going to get us anywhere, so either knock it off or get out!” Vaggie stepped it, her arms out as she was intervening. They both stepped down thankfully. I guess that saw that it wasn’t something they could do. Daddy sat back down with me, sitting me back down again. Alastor took a few steps closer, not super close to the rest of us, but close enough to be apart of the whole thing.

“Look Angel, I don’t trust Alastor either, but fighting isn’t going to do anything for us, or for Chancey. We should try to keep as calm as we can. For them.” she tried to reason, getting Daddy to sigh and slump a bit in his seat.   
  


“Alright, but if he tries anything I’m not goin’ to hesitate ta-”   
  


“Yeah I know Angel, I do too. But not right now.” Vaggie interrupted.

He groaned.    
  


“Ugh, fine, whateva.”

“Well uh… now that everything is settled, I guess we should address the changes.” Charlie spoke up, getting everyone’s attention.   
  


Daddy leaned in, anxious to know.   
  


“Well? What is it?”   
  


“Well uh… I’ve read before that when a human comes to hell that things can happen. Changes. Different from when a sinner comes down. But I thought those were just stories, I never thought it could actually happen.”   
  


“What? What is it?”

“Well um…'' She looked nervous, taking a breath and avoiding eye contact for a second. Vaggie put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to give her comfort. She took another deep breath and looked Daddy in the eye.   
  


“When a living human comes to Hell and stays for a long time, they start to turn into a demon. Chancey is turning into a demon, just like all of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the Hazbin Kiddo Server!! :  
> https://discord.gg/29UusAP


	15. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow me?? Finally updating something?? Amazing
> 
> Haha anyways I've been real depressed and struggling w some other stuff so I will  
> Try my best to write  
> Hope y'all enjoy

“Hey baby, you okay? Need anything?”

This was the millionth time he asked that, or at least it felt like it.

I sighed, not looking directly at him.

“No, I’m fine. Really, I am, Dad.” I told him, sounding more annoying than I meant to. 

He simply frowned, looking almost guilty but mostly concerned.

“Alright… just… don’t hesitate to call me if ya need me, pumpkin. I’m right here for ya, and I’ll have my phone on me. I’m just gonna be hangin’ downstairs, alright? If I get caught up in workin’ ya can always call Charlie too, alright?”

I nodded, burying my face a bit into the pillow and exhaling in relief at the soft plushness of it. It made me feel a little more relaxed and less tense.

“Alright, well-“ he ran a hand through my hair, ruffling it a bit before bending down to give me a kiss on the forehead and smiling gently.

“I love ya, and just call me when ya need me. I’ll be back, and I’m just downstairs, sweetheart.” he repeated, then walking towards the door. He gave a quick glance towards me before he totally walked out.

I sighed again, slumping into the pillows and fully burying my face into the pillow I was holding. I grabbed the phone that I left on the bed, placing it closer to me so I wouldn’t lose it. It was just a little cellphone. Nothing too big yet. A soft and cute pink flip phone that was for family and emergencies only. Daddy said I would get a better and actual phone later, he just needed the money, and he didn’t want to ask Charlie for it. But realistically, I probably would just end up asking aunt Charlie in the end. 

But not having a smart phone wasn’t something I was stressed about.

It had been the whole eye thing, and just not it felt like I could relax. It was quiet and soft and I had no one to interrupt me. Maybe I could even take a nap. But I wasn’t so sure right now. All I knew is that I had my thoughts.

Dad had been so worried and freaked out lately. I mean, everyone else was too, but not ever as over the top as Daddy.

He was practically hovering over me! Always there, around the corner, constantly asking if I was okay.

It was annoying, frustrating! 

It made me tired and stressed almost at times.

I was glad that he cared that much but… sometimes I just wanted to be let alone. Sometimes it was just waaay too much. 

It was already hard enough to process it and deal with it on my own, it didn’t help that someone was making a big mess of things on top of that. At least the others weren’t as overbearing as he was. 

I inhaled the scent of the pillow, sighing and feeling my body grow a bit heavier and closing my eyes as I snuggled in. 

It’s not like I wasn’t stressed with the whole thing. It was super stressful!! I was horrible with change, and this was like one of the worst things to happen. 

It felt like some weird version of dysphoria and I didn’t like it. 

The others overly stressing just made things worse for me.

But at the very least, the pain had seemed to fade away pretty quick. So that was a relief. Just like this pillow, and this bed. It was all so nice, I just wanted to stay here and sleep forever.

I could feel my body start to feel heavier, more relaxed. And my thoughts started to jumble up and fade into nothing or just random thoughts. 

It was nice, and this scent was so much nicer.

__________________________

“Hey Chancey…. baby… wake up..”

I jolted awake, frantically looking around the room to see where the words and touch came from.

Oh. It was just Daddy.

I sighed in relief, feeling my anxiety start to go away. Guess I had passed out. Made sense, I had been pretty tired from everything going on constantly.

Daddy seemed kinda tired too. Maybe he should nap too.

He laughed softly, offering me a gentle smile.

“Didcha’ sleep good? Looks like it.”

His words made me realize that I had been drooling, so I wiped it away. Hopefully I hadn’t drooled too much on his pillows. It could be washed anyways, right?

“I just came to tell ya I’m done with my work sitch. And that we were gonna hi and hava talk with your aunt Charlie. S’that sound good?” 

I took a moment to process what he said exactly, still waking up and just kinda staring at him blankly. 

“O-oh what uh… uh yeah yeah… thas okay. I’m okay with that.” I told him, then yawning a bit and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I stretched a bit, trying to get all the sleepiness out of my body.

I crawled my way out of the messy pillows and sheets, planting my feet on the floor. 

I took a few steps and felt rubbing against my ankles, looking down to see the familiar pig that I had grown to love just as much as I did.

I leaned down a bit, rubbing his little head and getting a few cute little oinks out of him. 

“No no Nuggies, I can’t hang out right now, I’m sorry. I can hang with you later. I gotta do important business stuff, like grown ups.” I told him, then picking him up slightly to place a few kisses on his forehead. I got a few happy oinks from it and giggled before placing him back onto the ground.

Daddy was smiling, seeming happy from the interaction he just saw. 

“Aww, ya two are just so cute. If we didn’t have anything ta do I would’ve took a picture. Ya love ‘im so much.” he practically gushed, causing me to flush a bit in embarrassment and to roll my eyes slightly. 

But I guess his reaction made sense. Nuggies was practically his baby before I got here, so it was like he had two babies now getting along or something. So I guess it made him real happy and all. 

But he collected himself again, and we headed out of the room. It was just to Auntie Charlie’s room, so it was no big deal. But the set up of it made me anxious, the way I had to sit down in a chair in front of her. It was like some big therapy appointment, which I guess there was nothing wrong with therapy. I just didn’t like making a big deal out of this, it just made me more anxious.   
She sat in front of me with an awkward smile, trying to look reassuring. Vaggie was by her side, leaning on the chair as if she was attempting to help and comfort her girlfriend. She looked at me with a smile too, her expression filled with pity.

But what got my attention the most was the big book in her lap.   
It was big like some kinda album, and was rimmed in gold and had a dusty brown cover. It looked complicated and had markings I didn’t recognize. Maybe it was some sorta demon thing. 

Like a demon language.

That would be cool.   
  


“Heeeey, Chancey, you feelin’ good?” she asked. Wow that was awkward.   
  


“Im fine.” I responded, quick and small. I really didn’t wanna deal with all this small stuff. It was boring and I hated it.

“So uh… you ready to get started…?”   
  


“Mhm, wanna get it over with.” I mumbled. Another awkward pause of shuffling and nervous laughter. But then she opened the book and flipped to a page.   
  


“Well… we’ve been doing some research and we’ve been able to gather some basic information.” she paused, looking at me for my reaction. I just looked back at her blankly. I was tired and didn’t really care, just wanted to get it all over with. 

“Well uh, we found out that the whole demon thing does check out- see here,” she pointed to a place in the book. “Humans with exposure to the Hell atmosphere after a few weeks are predetermined to demonic changes. If they do not become a sinner, then they are predisposed to becoming a demon.” she read from the book, then looking back up at me again.    
She kept pausing to look up at me to see my reaction, or maybe she was just trying to make sure I was listening. Sometimes I wasn’t the best at listening.

She flipped through a few different pages, looking through them and mumbling and then looking back up at me.   
  


“Um… we found that changes vary. Like… a lot, so we can’t exactly pinpoint what will happen or what will change. But we have figured out that the environment around you determines your changes! So maaaybe the reason why your eye uh… is like that is due to being around Angel so much! Weeee can’t say for sure though.” she said, still seeming nervous.    
  


I honestly didn't really care right now, it’s not like this all processed properly anyways.    
  


“So is there anything else? Is that it? C’mon there’s gotta be somethin’!” Daddy butt in, leaning in with his hands on the top of my chair. Charlie just seemed guilty, and so did auntie Vaggie too. She looked away.   
  


“No Angel, I’m- we’re sorry. That’s all we have right now….” she paused for a second. “But! We’re working very hard on research and trying to find more about these things! And hopefully a cure… iiif there is one.” she concluded, looking to him for some kind of approval.    
  


I looked up at him, wanting to judge his reaction. He opened his mouth and was about to be mad, but he closed it, sighing and rubbing his temples. He leaned back again, hand still on the chair and one on his hips.   
  


“Ya know what- alright. Ya’re doin’ your best or whateva. Just...update me on this. I need to 

know what’ll happen.” he told them, sounding stressed and almost tired.

“We’ll make sure to update you, Angel. Just, please go rest. You need it, the both of you. You both just… need to calm down for a bit, have some sense of normalcy.” Vaggie added in, trying to seem sympathetic. “We’ll handle it all, you’re doing what you can. Just please go rest, please. You’re helping no one with stressing yourself out and screaming all the time.” she sighed. 

He looked at her, a few seconds unblinking and almost narrowing his eyes. He seemed unsure. 

Like he was thinking. Suspicious.

Worried.

But he gave in with a sigh.

“C’mon Chancey, let’s go. We can continue your nap.” he said, taking his hands on the chair and his face, reaching out one for me to hold.

I hopped off the chair, grabbing a hold of his hand and starting to walk back with him. I gave a quick glance to the two ladies behind me, then turned back to the front of us.

We walked back to my room, my Dad closing the door behind us.

He seemed so exhausted and tired the moment we stepped in, like he was hiding the fact that he was the whole time. He let go of my hand, walking over to my bed, well stumbling I might say to be more accurate. He flopped down, face first and took a deep breath. Then reaching out his lower hand and gesturing for me to come over. 

I shuffled over, crawling onto my bed only to be pulled onto his grip. I would’ve been surprised usually, but right now I was too tired to really care. I think that we were both too tired to really care about anything right now. This week had been pretty stressful, and everyone was just super exhausted from everything going on. 

He pulled me a little tighter, his arms wrapping around me more and his body curling up. He shifted his legs more up and in like he was trying to curl up into a ball. 

It made me feel comfy and safe.

He placed his hand on my head, softly and lazy as his stroked and pet.

My face was buried in my chest, making me feel even more sleepy than I was before. It was soft like one of his fancy pillows, and the sugary sweet perfume really helped to relax me into a comfortable state.

And he didn’t say anything, he was just quiet.

I could hear his soft breathing and the subtle shifts in fabric as we lay on the bed. 

I shifted my head up a bit to look at his face. His eyes were closed and he was always starting to fall asleep. I could see the bags under his eyes from the stress, and just how tired he looked from everything.

I just hope he was okay. 

I shifted my head back down, wrapping my arms around him to return the sleepy snuggling that he started. I let out a deep sigh, feeling my body relax and my muscles loose tension. I buried my face back in his chest, taking in the perfume and closing my eyes.

We just needed to nap. We didn’t have to deal with anything while napping. 

___________________________

I woke up a few hours later, groggy and my body aching a bit. That weird out of place feeling whenever you woke up from a nap. I never liked that after waking feeling.

I stretched, yawning and arching my back to try and get that good wake up stretch. It took me a few minutes or so to actually process I was awake, just kinda sitting there for a bit.

But I looked down, seeing Daddy was still asleep. He was still curled up, hair a bit messy and looking sound asleep. He looked happy, and I knew that he really needed this. So I wouldn’t bother him. 

I did notice how hungry I felt, so I slipped down from my bed. I walked over to the door, pausing to look back at the spider demon on my bed. I wanted to make sure I didn’t wake him up or anything. Thankfully I hadn’t.

I managed to sneak out of my room and downstairs. It wasn’t too busy thankfully and was rather quiet and empty if anything. 

I felt awkward, holding onto one of my arms to make myself feel more secure. I took a few steps, wandering a bit and trying to figure out where the others were. Maybe they were busy or something trying to research. Or maybe they were out. I didn’t really know.

But in the corner of the eye I caught that little pink lady dusting something high up on a wall. She was somehow standing in the little rim part of the couch. 

I’ve seen that lady before! I’ve seen her hanging out with the big cat man at the bar, and also around Mr. Alastor a lot of the time. Maybe they were friends! Then that meant maybe I could go and ask her where everyone was. She must be nice if she was friends with Mr. Alastor, right?

I shuffled my way over to her, still a bit anxious and feeling hyper aware of my own movements. 

It really sucked.   
  


“U-um… M-Miss?” I spoke up, trying to get her attention. She didn’t seem to hear, maybe I was a bit too quiet.   
“Miss?” I spoke up, a bit louder. And that sure got her attention, turning her head quickly and looking at me. She had a usual big and sweet smile, her cheeks looking rosy with the little pink circles covering them.

“Hm?” 

“Oh I um… I um was wondering uh..” I paused, fidgeting with my fingers and diverting any eye contact; it always made me so uncomfortable.   
  


“Yes, what is it, sweetie?” she asked, her voice high pitched and chipper.   
  


“I um… do you know where everyone is? Daddy’s asleep and I’m hungry and I can’t find anyone else…” I told her, mumbling a bit and looking up at her.   
  


“Everyone’s pretty busy right now! The princess and her misses are busy studying! And Husk is well-” she paused, looking over to the bar a bits away to see the cat demon currently passed out and drooling. Then back to me.   
  


“Well sleeping!”

“What about Mr. Alastor?”   
  


“Oh him! He’s out and busy right now! He’s just taking on some errands right now! I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

“Oh…” I said, feeling and probably sounding a little disappointment. I guess I could go into the kitchen and try to find something to make myself. But I didn’t really know how to make much, so maybe I could have cereal or something. But that also didn’t really sound that good right now, and I’m pretty sure it was around lunch time anyways. 

“I can make you something if you’d like!”   
  


“Really?” I didn’t expect that from her.   
  


“Mhm! Just give me a quick sec to finish this up! It needs dusting!” she chirped, and then got back to work. 

But that didn’t seem to last very long, as she went at the speed of light! She was super fast! She moved super fast and I thought that maybe she didn’t even move in the first place. It only took about a minute of zipping and zooming around for her to be done and pur the duster away.   
“Alright! Squeaky clean! Now let’s get you some lunch!” she chirped, bouncing a little as she walked and spoke. She started her way towards the kitchen, thankfully not at sonic speed this time, but still quick enough. I followed behind. 

“Can I watch?”   
  


“Watch what?”   
  


“You make food. I like to watch cooking.”   
  


She blinked, staring at me for a second and then smiling again.   
  


“Sure! It’s sooo nice to have company in the kitchen! Maybe you can help me a bit!”   
  


“Okay!” I chirped, perking up a bit at the thought. I liked helping! Especially when it came to 

cooking and making food! It made me feel like I could cook and stuff.

I followed behind her, watching her practically jump and skip to the kitchen.

And despite her slowing her pace, she was still quick. She immediately got on getting out the tools and ingredients she needed the moment she stepped in. Zipping and zooming around the kitchen as she set everything up so neatly on the counter. Things like pans and pots and wooden spoons to stir things with.    
  


It didn’t take long for the food to get in the pans and bowls. It was all so quick and it reminded me of some restaurant or something. They wondered if she used to be a chef or something if she was so skilled at cooking.   
  


“Did you cook n’ stuff?”   
  


“Well I cook all the time!”   
  


“I mean like in your life and stuff.”   
  


“Well sure! I cooked a lot for a lotta things! Why do you ask?”   
  


“No I mean like… were you a chef or something? You’re doing everything so fast…”

“Oh no! I wasn’t a chef or anything silly, I just cooked and helped out a lot! Here help me out, sweetie-” she paused to hand me a bowl with a wooden spoon. She wanted me to mix it I think, so I started to. Trying to focus on mixing the contents of the bowl and the direction that I was mixing everything in. I think it was mashed potatoes and she wanted me to mix all the seasonings or whatever she ended up putting in there. I wasn’t really sure but it was fun to mix, and it smelt good.    
  


I was tempted to eat it but I’m pretty sure she would get mad at me if I tried to take even a little nibble; both at the potatoes and the spoon. Both were edible enough to me.   
  


“But anyways, like I was saying, I helped out a lot! I helped my mom cook a lot when I was young, and I did all the cooking when I was out by myself! Did a lot of experimenting and free time cooking. It’s really fun!”   
  


And she continued on rambling. Going on about her life and more so into her experiences in cooking. It sounded like she grew up in a really traditional home, but at the very least she seemed to like it. It was a bit weird but her happiness was all that mattered I guess.   
  


But it kinda made sense considering the time she grew up in. It was in the 50s in something, mostly based off all the weird jello desserts and foods that she ended up telling me about. It was interesting but really weird. It was like you were hearing what you learned in the textbooks, but it was all in person. And it also wasn’t one of those videos where some old person would speak about how it was back in their day.   
  


No.   
  


This was a young woman maybe in her 20s or something talking about what her life was like.

Sometimes things in Hell were hard to wrap my head around.   
  


Like how technically these people could be hundreds of years old and yet so young at the same time. Miss Nifty was in her 20s yet she had been her for almost like 60 years.   
And my Dad was close in age too, and he was from even further back than she was! He was old. She was old.   
  


Everyone here was just like really really old.

Then there was Charlie. I didn’t even know how old she was. I just knew she was born down here, so her whole age thing could be completely different!   
She was a demon princess so I bet that she was like hundreds of years old. That means she could’ve seen and met a whole bunch of people, even from ancient times!

And before I knew it, we were at the little breakfast bar with a plate of lunch in front of me. It smelled good and was fresh and hot. She had even let me have some sweet tea with my lunch since I couldn’t have soda. She sat besides me, humming a little tune and seeming to just look off somewhere thinking.   
I managed to take a few bites before speaking up.   
  


“Thank you for making me lunch, Miss Nifty. It’s really good.” I told her, trying to be polite.   
She turned to me, giving me a big smile.   
  


“Oh no need to thank me, sweetie! I’m just doing my job! But! I’m glad you enjoy it! Maybe we could bake cupcakes some time! I’m sure that would be fun!” She chirped, making me smile and nod in response.   
  


“Mhm! That sounds fun.” I told her, trying to be enthusiastic though I was still a bit tired.    
But it felt nice either way. It kinda made things feel normal and nice again. Like everything was just silly and fun. Even if it were chaotic it wasn’t a real problem; it was just like some silly episode of some cartoon to solve at the end of the day.   
  


Real problems always sucked and were so tiring. I rather focus on the silly and fun things.   
A few more seconds of eating in silence, the only noise being her humming and the clacking of silverware on the plate.   
  


“Miss Nifty?”   
  


“Hm?”   
  


“What’s it like being here in Hell?”   
  


“Hm? What do you mean? You’re here too, silly.” she giggled.   
  


“I know I mean like… what is it like compared to human life. Like living life. You’ve been here so much longer than me so…”   
  


“Oh!” she perked up, her eye widening a bit. Though she didn’t seem upset, more like she was just understanding.   
  


“Hmm, well…” she thought for a minute or two, looking up and tapping her chin.   
  


“It sure is different alright! Reeeally chaotic! Like there’s always so much going on here! I mean of course there was a ton of stuff going on in my time, but it feels like there’s no rest and peace here!” she tried to recall.   
  


“You gotta bounce from place to place! I’m lucky I got picked up by Mr. Alastor! Not that I can’t handle myself, but oooh boy, is it a mess out there. Lucky we found this hotel! It’s all safe and snug in here!” she chirped.   
  


“So you like it here?”   
  


“Oh yes! It’s much calmer here! I can just dust and bake all my little worries away. It’s quite nice really! And the rooms here are gorgeous! Even if they’re a bit dusty.” she ended with a giggle.   
“But what about like… the whole redemption thingy. Isn’t that why you work here?”   
  


“Oh! Pfft, no.” she giggled again and did a wave of her hand.   
  


“It’s not that I  _ don’t  _ like it, I just don’t really pay mind to it. I’m happy with just taking care of the place and being able to live somewhere calm and quiet. Oh! And making friends of course, I like that.” she ended her sentence with a hum, seeming rather chipper at the moment.   
  


I opened my mouth to say something, though decided to shut it. That was enough questions right now; I was satisfied with the answers.   
  


I took another bite out of my lunch, looking at her and smiling. She smiled back, seeming pretty happy to be spending time with someone.

I wouldn’t try to stress myself by just asking a bunch stupid questions. They could be saved for later when I wasn’t stressed. Or anyone else that is.   
  


Miss Nifty made a good point with her reasons for staying here.   
  


I didn’t really like the redemption thing. The whole heaven thing was icky to me based on… past experiences, but at least the hotel was nice to stay at. It was safe and clean and big and I could run around and stuff. And it had people I cared about and loved.   
  


So I guess it wasn’t so bad.

For now I would just try to keep on Miss Nifty’s ideology.   
  


To just enjoy the peace and quiet we had in the hotel while we had it. Especially since it seemed rare right now with everything going on.   
  


So I continued my lunch with Miss Nifty.   
  


And we talked, and laughed too.

And for the first time in a while, it felt just a little bit back to normal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment! I love your feedback!  
> And join the Hazbin Kiddo server in between updates!! I'm much more active on discord:
> 
> https://discord.gg/exHN3vdyeB

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter! I hope y'all like it! I'll be adding more as I write it!! I'm kinda just going w the flow with writing so hhh yeah

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Highway to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149213) by [MultiFandomScion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomScion/pseuds/MultiFandomScion)




End file.
